Code Geass: Start from Zero
by ADiracR
Summary: Changed forever after his mother's death, one youth starts his path into darkness to eradicate the evil within his homeland, starting with Area 11, the land where he used to feel most at home, but has become a dark prison. Donning a faceless mask, he sets out to rebel against what his homeland stood for, starting from zero, with a large entity pulling his strings from the shadows.
1. The Day a Demon is Unleashed

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 1: The day a new demon was unleashed**

On 10 August in the year 2010 of the imperial calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan, after the breakdown of negotiations at the annual sakuradite conference. The island nation in the Far East, versus Britannia, the world's largest military superpower. Japan had refused to sell more sakuradite to Britannia amidst concerns that Brittania might invade other countries and thus refused them to maintain world peace and remain neutral in the long lasting war between the European Union and Brittania. Unable to solve this diplomatically, Brittania declared war on Japan. The Japanese tried to mount a defence against the invading Britannian forces, but were outmatched and outed by the Britannian Army. It's navy was larger and more experienced than the Japanese navy, having months of active combat in the European front as compared to the Japanese, who let their skills deteriorate due to complacency. Furthermore, the Britannian Army had a new weapon up their sleeve, which was the humanoid battle armoured robot known as the Knightmare frame. After months of active research, Britannia has finally produced a vehicle in which would replace tanks and artillery units in favour of knightmare units, being faster, more agile, and ultimately more flexible in terms of use, as a knightmare frame could be customised for artillery or mid-range combat. As a result, Japan fell within 7 days as a result of the Britannian blitzkrieg. Japan was then designated Area 11, the 11th area that is conquered by Britannia, and also in the name of the Knight of 11 Anya Alstreim, who led the charge. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, and even its name.

(8 years after the war, 2018 a.t.b, in Britannian Residence - Tokyo Settlement)

"This is alpha-3! Target is moving from B152 onto A10, moving at a speed of 80kph!" a pilot of a reconnaissance hoverjet radioed in, while following a massive truck on the A10 motorway.

"CCP to all mobile units! We are declaring a code 3 from floor 2 to 5. All units, take B156, I need the target intact!" replied the HQ upon receiving knowledge that the truck is moving onto the A10.

Meanwhile at a luxurious apartment, a news reader was reading the news about yesterday's news.

"This is the video footage caught by our reporters who were on scene to record the aftermath of the bombing in Osaka. A total of 8 Britannians and 51 other people were killed in this attack. Another 37 Britannians and 126 others were injured in this horrible attack."

"Beep beep beep" a timer suddenly cut off the news reader.

"You are out of time. From here on now, I would like it to be one move every 20 seconds. Is that alright with you?" Asked the noble who was lazily filing his nails, ever so confident of his victory. The other noble was fidgeting nervously, unsure of what to reply.

As if to spare him the pain of replying, the doors opened, revealing two silhouettes.

"Hmm, seems that your substitute has arrived."

"I'm saved! How are things at school?" The nobleman who was losing earlier heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"What's this? Students?" The other nobleman scoffed at the substitute.

"Hmpf! A nobleman, huh?" A raven-haired youth with a sharp chin stepped forward.

"I envy the young. They have so much free time on their hands, so much more time for regrets. What is your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

His blue-haired friend took a look at the board and queried, "Whoa wait a minute! You can't win this, no matter what you do right?" .

Lelouch straight up just ignored him and asked calmly, "Rivalz, how much time could we afford to spend here in order to make it for our next class?"

"Uhm, if we really haul ass, then maybe about 20 minutes."

"In that case, I ask you to drive safely on the way back. I'll just need 9 minutes."

Lelouch then continued, "Owner, about yesterday's issue..." The elderly nobleman immediately answered, "Understood. We'll discuss about it."

The arrogant nobleman upon hearing that Lelouch only needs 9 minutes, scoffed, "9 minutes? You only have 20 seconds per move."

"More than enough", assured Lelouch, picking up the king as well.

"Hm? You're starting with the king?" mocked the arrogant nobleman, and started laughing at the supposed folly.

(Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy...)

"Where's Lelouch?"

"Rivals took him along with him."

"Eh? Is he pinch-hitting again? Or is it poker this time?"

"They don't seem to be aware that they are on the student council!"

"They're gambling money!" exclaimed the tangerine haired Shirley, waving a fork with a tomato on it. "Lulu might be smart, but he uses his brain in weird ways! If he'd just study hard, his grades would be spectacular, right?"

"Oh, if only my dear Lulu was really a serious boy! That's so cute!" teased the blond haired Milly Ashford, heir to the Ashford Foundation.

"Ms President, please don't..."

(On A10...)

"God damn it! After we finally steal this thing...!" the driver cursed. "It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan!"

(Back to the chessboard...)

The arrogant nobleman stared at the chessboard in shock as the black king placed his king in checkmate, dropping his nail file and twisting mouth while his face spasms, disbelief at the fact that he actually lost.

"I love playing nobility! Their pride ensures that they pay what they owe you. Besides that, 8:32 is a new record, even for you!" rattled Rivalz as he followed Lelouch on his way out.

"He didn't have much time either. Besides, nobility make such tepid opponents. Their privileged lives just make them parasites." remarked Lelouch.

"So, why not try one of the Elevens then? They're not like us Britannians." Rivalz circled and faced Lelouch while walking backwards on his way out.

Outside the door, there is large commotion going on, as a crowd is gathered nearby.

"How cruel. Getting innocent people caught up in this" Rivalz turned and looked at the crowd, wondering what is happening. It was the news earlier, shown on the big TV screen on the building opposite the one Lelouch and Rivalz came out of, showing the Osaka bombing before changing into the Britannian national flag. "Those Elevens scare me! Wonder what they'll-"

"Forgive the delay. It's now time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of the Britannian Empire." interrupted the news reader. The TV screen then changed to that of Prince Clovis standing upright and firm, face serious and grave, with the national flag just behind him.

"To my imperial subjects!" Lelouch's eye twitched at that statement. "And of course, to the many Elevens who cooperate with us!" added Clovis like it's an afterthought.

"We're not Elevens! We're Japanese!" muttered a red-haired co-driver who was the co-driver of the large truck still on the A10 and listening to the radio.

"Do you not see, that right now, my heart is torn in half!" Prince Clovis clutched at his chest. "Into a heart filled with sadness! A heart filled with rage! However, as the ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being is that the battle we fight is a righteous and just one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! Now then, everyone! Won't you join in grieving for the eight Britannians who died in the line of duty for justice?"

The news reader then took over and announced, "And now, a moment of silence."

"Oh? Not gonna join in?" asked Rivalz, while getting onto his motorbike as Lelouch paid the parking fee.

"Will you?"

"I-I'd be embarrassed."

"Exactly. Besides, our mourning for them won't bring the dead back to life." stated Lelouch simply.

"Ooh, how dark!"

"In the end, it's all just for the purpose of self-satisfaction." mentioned Lelouch as he turned towards the screen to look at the very royalty that he despised and renounced his claims on, "No matter how hard you may try, there's no way you can change the world." _After all, I am dead just as that man claims, that I have never lived before, and furthermore, I have already died once. To him, I'm considered a weakling, and in Britannia it's just sinful to be weak. But I know better, and I will show him the error of his ways!_

At the Viceroy's Palace, a party that was unknown to the general public and hosted by Prince Clovis resumed after the host has made his speech.

"You were wonderful, Your Highness!" one of the partygoers praised as he stepped down from the podium he made his speech. "They would never guess that you were enjoying yourself at a party!"

"The viceroy is the face of Area 11 after all," replied Clovis as his footmen stepped up to remove the cape that he had been wearing for his magnificent speech. "You need to be able to switch roles quickly."

"My! What self-confidence you have!"

"I'm prepared for situations like this after all. Self confidence? I'm just only trying to please the media after all" Prince Clovis then turned his head and gestured to news people standing by the side.

"Oh, no, no! We're just pleased to be of any service in your reign to Your Highness' answered one of the news people. "Oh you flatterer, you!" responded one of the partygoers.

Farther behind the news reporter who answered, stood a man with sandy-brown hair and a cleft chin. "A sham of a reign" he muttered as a soldier walked by him asking for Prince Clovis "Hmm, a soldier?"

"How boorish of you!"scolded the Prince at the incoming soldier. _After I calmed people down about the Osaka bombing, and now what? A soldier comes and interrupts my party? Today has gone from bad to worse! I seriously hope the news that he brings to me better be important!_

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but…!" the soldier leaned in and whispered the news to the Prince. This caught the attention of the sandy-brown haired man

"Another special? I hope that the subject matter would be better than the Osaka bombing." muttered the man as he walks off, bored witless as he believed that the news that the soldier brings is not sensational enough for him.

"You fool!" exclaimed Clovis, which grabbed the sandy-brown haired man's attention.

"Th-The police have been told that it's just medical equipment" explained a bald general wearing a monocle who is at the party with the Prince, with beads of sweat flowing down his shiny scalp. "If we scramble the entire army, there'll be records-"

"Send out my personal forces! Knightmares as well!" ordered the Prince who is very much taken aback at the news.

(At Area 11's Tokyo military base…)

Orders to scramble have been passed down to those units on standby, flashing on the cockpits' screens, which included a Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Alert 1! Alert 1!" the PA system declared, as pilots that are on standby prepared to move out while those that are off-duty were called back to prepare to move out as well.

"4th, 7th, and 8th Companies as well as 31st air assault group are to move out immediately!" announced the PA system as pilots in the above-mentioned units got inside their cockpits and started up their machines. "Special division 9, standby for deployment"

Unaware of what's happening, Rivalz drove the motorbike onto the A10 to get them back to school as it is the quickest way back.

"That first move you made," began Rivalz "Why'd start with moving the king?"

"I didn't have enough pieces other than the king to make a checkmate on my own, so I have to use the king to smother him into his corner so that I can checkmate him. After all, the king has to lead the charge, if not how would his subordinates follow?" explained Lelouch as he continued reading his book.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me about something."

"What?"

"Are you thinking about running some kind of company in the future?"

"No way. Weird dreams like that will ruin your life-"

"Hooonnnk!" a loud siren went off behind them. Rivalz turned back and saw a massive truck directly behind them. "Whoa! What the hell?!" exclaimed Rivalz as he swerved away from the truck which is rapidly gaining on them.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" cursed the driver as he turned left.

"Stop! Not that way!" warned his red-haired co-driver. But it was too late, as the truck drove past traffic cones and a barrier into a construction site, and crash into one of the steel support columns of a unfinished building.

Rivalz stopped his motorbike to turn and look back at the accident, wondering, "Um...was that our fault?"

"I don't think so-"

Meanwhile, the reconnaissance hoverjet that was closely following the truck reported, "Control, the target has crashed into the abandoned V.O. building construction site.

"Hold it! The military is taking over command of this operation. General Bartley's in command now." the HQ informed the pilot. "The General?" inquired the pilot.

 _We have to retrieve it! No matter what! That thing is…!_ thought the bald-headed General Bartley as he walked towards the command post.

From the crashed truck, green particles are seen leaking from its trailer. Lelouch stepped out from the side car and looked at it. "What's that?" He wondered.

"Hey Lelouch, looks like our fuel line came loose and all the fuel spilled out. I can't ride back to school now." Rivalz told Lelouch, who wasn't listening and more fixated on the green particles coming out of the trailer.

"Hey! Look Over here!" remarked some of the bystanders who witnessed the incident. "Whoa! Nasty…"

"What, was there some sort of accident?"

"Probably a drunk driver."

"Idiot!"

The number of people stopping to watch the truck grew substantially, as they took out their smartphones and started taking photos of the accident.

"Hey, maybe someone should go help them." suggested someone more civic-minded.

 _All these fools…!_ thought Lelouch as sprang into action, throwing his helmet and protective goggles into the sidecar. "Hey! Wait!"

On the truck's cab however, the people inside began to regain consciousness.

"Hey look! A student has come to help!" pointed a bystander upon seeing Lelouch arrive at the scene of the accident.

"Hey! Are you alright?" shouted Lelouch as he tried to reach the cab of the truck, as its entrance is blocked by the metal pillar that it has crashed into. He tried pulling the truck back, but it refused to budge. _Looks like my strength was not enough to get inside the truck. I should look for another way._ Lelouch changed his mind and tried to look for another way to reach to the occupants of the truck.

Still on the A10, Rivalz muttered, "Look, I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish he'd stop showing off this meaningless pride of his", as he pushed his bike back to school. "We're going to be late for class now!"

In the truck, airbags deflated and the red-haired co-driver woke up and tried to wake the driver as well. "Nagata? Nagata!" called the co-driver. "Ughhhhhh…" Nagata slowly regained consciousness.

Outside of the truck, Lelouch is still trying to gain entry to the truck by climbing onto it to see if there is anyway he could enter the truck's cab through the sunroof and at same time trying to reach out to the people in the truck.

"Hey! Can you hear me in there?"

Suddenly, Lelouch felt something speak to him, even though he cannot actually hear it with his ears.

 _I've found you. My…_ ,just as fast as Lelouch felt it, it was gone immediately. "Where did it come from?" Lelouch wondered. "Are you in there?" he directed his question into the open sunroof of the trailer.

Sadly Lelouch didn't get an answer, for Nagata placed the gear into reverse and stomped on the gas. The sudden jerk of movement caused Lelouch lose his grip onto the rungs of the ladder and fall inside the trailer. "Hey! Stop! I'm not...!" protested Lelouch.

"Why they don't have a ladder on the inside?" asked Lelouch as he tried to find a way out, when he heard a loudspeaker.

"Warning!" Three VTOL gunships started following the truck. "Surrender now and you may have a chance to defend yourself in court!"

"Surrender at once!" the loudspeaker repeated. A turret mounted on the bottom of the VTOL gunship began targeting the VTOL gunship and started firing warning shots which hit the road behind the truck as it swerved left and right to avoid the incoming bullets. "The next rounds will hit you! Surrender at once!" announced the loudspeaker.

"They've called out the army! Now what?!" Nagata began to panic.

"That's why I'm here right?!" replied the red-haired co-driver, pulling off her cap revealing a pair of blue eyes and spiky hair.

In the trailer, Lelouch thought to himself, "Hmm...it's dangerous to go out. Sounds like there's some sort of trouble out there. Maybe I can use my handphone to-" Suddenly, the door to the trailer which Lelouch found earlier to be locked from the outside opened, as the red-haired co-driver stepped inside, taking off the oversized-coat, revealing that she is wearing a brown vest with shorts underneath. Lelouch quickly placed his back to the wall to avoid detection, but luckily she didn't detect him.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" asked the red-haired co-driver.

"Kallen! Let's use it here!" replied Nagata over the radio.

"That'll mean a slaughter!" retorted Kallen as she stepped inside a Glasgow.

"Yeah, you're right"

 _That woman...where have I seen her before?_ thought Lelouch

(Meanwhile, back at the scene of the accident…)

"Lelouch! Where are you! We've got to get to school!" yelled Rivalz as he tried find where did Lelouch went after the truck left.

"The target is moving from the settlement area to the ghetto" reported one of the VTOL gunships chasing the truck.

"Good. Corner them" ordered HQ

"Yes!" rogered the three VTOL gunships as they began targeting the tyres of the truck.

"Phew!" a slash harken emerged from the back of the truck and struck one of the VTOL gunships, instantly destroying it.

"A slash harken?!" exclaimed one of the pilots, as the slash harken pulled back towards the Glasgow. The trailer's doors opened at the same time, revealing the Glasgow. "A Knightmare!"

The Knightmare jumped out of the trailer to face its two remaining opponents, deploying its landspinners at the same time.

"Shit! These guys are actual terrorists!" blurted Lelouch.

"You guys should know how powerful this thing is!" shouted Kallen in the Glasgow, charging forward. Bullets traced the road, but were unable to hit the Glasgow. Now in range, Kallen fired both of her slash harkens, hitting one and missing the other. The VTOL gunship hit exploded, leaving a smoke cloud which cleared to reveal that a new combatant has arrived on scene.

A VTOL appears from the smoke cloud, carrying a single knightmare frame. "The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy." ordered the Knightmare frame's pilot, as the Glasgow readied to meet this new challenger, reeling back the slash harkens as it did so.

"I don't know where you got that thing, but an old Glasgow…" declared the knightmare frame's pilot. A slash harken fired by the Glasgow was countered by a slash harken from the other knightmare. "will never be able to stop this Sutherland!" finished the Sutherland's pilot, who appeared to be teal-haired man wearing a regal uniform "Much less a damned Eleven who can't appreciate our Emperor's affection!"

He readied his assault rifle and aimed at the Glasgow. "Whoosh!" went the grenade launcher mounted on his assault rifle, as the grenade flew at the Glasgow. The Glasgow crouched and raised it's left arm in an attempt to defend itself. However, the grenade just pierced the Glasgow's armour and exploded, rendering the left arm useless. The impact of the explosion also pushed back the Glasgow forcefully, jerking Kallen around in the cockpit.

"Kallen we need to split up!" shouted Nagata through the radio. "We can't be both killed! Run for it!"

"But...!" she protested.

While arguing with Kallen, another knightmare appeared on the road in front of the truck and started firing it's assault rifle, causing Nagata to swerve to the exit which is right beside the knightmare.

"Hmpf. How simple-minded." muttered a silver haired woman in the cockpit.

On the Glasgow, things were turning from bad to worse, as the slash harkens on it jammed, giving off a clicking sound when it attempted to launch.

"What's wrong...!? Damnit!" panicked Kallen, as she tried to rectify the problem.

"Secondhand junk!" deduced the pilot of the Sutherland, as he pressed onward with his stun tonfas, swinging them to land a hit on the Glasgow. Kallen instinctively launched what remained of the left arm into the Sutherland's face and it was slightly deflected by the Sutherland using its right arm but not enough as it exploded causing the cockpit visuals on the Sutherland to fizz out as the Factsphere was temporarily blinded by such an explosion. Kallen immediately took this chance to retreat. However, this did not deter the pilot.

"Oh, ho!"chuckled the pilot. "I like your spirit. However...!" and he gave chase after the smoke cleared.

(On the truck...)

"Tch. I'm out of range of any nearby cell towers. This means that I'm headed for somewhere undeveloped. The consistent bumpiness of the road and the darkness suggests that the truck is on one of the subway lines. Add the two facts together and I should be on one of the old subway lines heading towards the ghettos. Exiting would be dangerous, as I could be caught in the crossfire." concluded Lelouch as he stared thoughtfully at his phone, which displayed the words: "No Service".

"Still, I've got it now." mumbled Lelouch as he placed his hand on the radio that he had seen lying in the corner of the truck, along with the coat that the woman earlier left behind. "How careless is it of terrorists to leave their own radios lying around in the truck, with the frequencies already set. The conditions are clear now. I may not like the protection of the army, but giving them a terrorist radio where they could listen in onto the terrorists would help me to secure their protection."

Still on the A10, Rivalz continued pushing his bike, cursing, "Damn him...leaving me all alone behind in a lurch!"

At the Viceroy's Palace, Prince Clovis' personal forces prepared to move out, with General Bartley giving orders left and right, until he was stopped by a lavender haired man wearing a green turtleneck with a lab coat staring into his face up close with very large glasses over his face.

"Ah-ha." proclaimed the man.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Bartley.

"Looking at a man who blundered,...am I right?" asked the man nonchalantly.

"Why, you…!" threatened General Bartley.

"You really screwed up. Terrorists came and stole whatever you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving the item would be easy, but then you wanted to wipe out all of the Eleven terrorists as well. If you let the terrorists go, you'll end up finding their hideout too." explained the man, who turned back to face a woman with indigo hair and dressed in military engineer's office uniform. "Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on!"

"No, I just thought that it was strange…" replied the woman.

"Enough!" ordered General Bartley,"So what does the special research team Camelot want in all this?"

"I'm saying I'd like to help with the cleanup!" responded the man enthusiastically.

"Help?"

"Yes. I want data."

"So, what is it they stole anyway?" asked the woman.

"Chemical Weapons. In other words,...poison gas."

(At Shinjuku, just above the entrance to Shinjuku subway station)

"The terrorists are hiding inside the subway system." briefed the HQ. "Your mission is to find the weapon stolen by the terrorists. Investigate the old subway system in the Shinjuku ghetto where the Elevens live. Call in as soon as you spot them. Recovery of target will be handled by the royal guard. You people may have the title Honorary Britannians now, but you were originally Elevens! The stench of these monkeys should be familiar to you! If you want to earn the right to carry weapons, get some results! Here's your chance to show your loyalty to Britannia!"

A legion of voices shouting "Yes, my lord!" were heard, as the VTOL troop carrier lowered soldiers wearing gas masks that faintly resembled a Tiki mask. They rushed in, eager to prove their worth and show their loyalty to Britannia so that they can get promoted and thus earn more money.

In the station, Nagata struggled with the truck, as he tried to get the truck to keep on moving so that they could bring it to their hideout. Suddenly, he drive over a large pothole, causing the trailer to shake. Lelouch, having nothing to hold onto, was being thrown around.

"An accident?!" wondered Lelouch.

Nearby, a Honorary Britannian soldier heard the crash and turned his head towards the direction of the truck. The truck's wheels spun aimlessly, as it tried to free the truck from the pothole, but to no avail.

"N-no good…" muttered Nagata, as he tried to move the truck. He reached down for a switch on the truck and pushed it, which opened the trailer's doors by the side.

Slightly further away, the soldier has found the truck and using his high-tech goggles built into the gas mask, he saw the item that was stolen, and tapped his locator button which transmitted his location to the VTOL troop carrier via a VHF band that indicated that he has located the target.

"4-0-4 has sighted the target." reported the operator of the receiver on the VTOL troop carrier to the G-1, the mobile command post. "Right! Prepare for recovery!" came the orders from the G-1.

Back in the subway station, the soldier also noticed someone near the target. Seeing that it was only one person and he does not seem to be in possession of any weapons, he moved forward to tackle him.

"It seems that now is an appropriate time to leave. Now, time to seek protection from the army. " mumbled Lelouch as he stepped out of the trailer, not noticing the soldier running towards him. The soldier leapt at Lelouch, attacking him with a spinning kick that knocked him to the side, causing Lelouch to fall with a cry of pain.

"Ah! A Britannian…!" Lelouch exclaimed before being grabbed by the collar.

The lower half of the gas mask detached, as the soldier asserted, "Enough with the killing!"

"Wait! I'm…!" Lelouch tried to protest.

"I can't believe you people would use poison gas!" continued the soldier, without stopping to listen to Lelouch. "Don't play dumb!"

"I'm telling you…!"retorted Lelouch as he kicked at the soldier. But the soldier saw that coming and jumped backwards.

"I saw that they crashed into a construction site and since I was nearby, I ran over to see if I could help." explained Lelouch."I fell into the trailer while trying to access the cab as they restarted the engine and drove off. I only realised that they are terrorists when I heard the army from inside the trailer. Here is one of the terrorist radios. You will find the frequency that the terrorists are using to communicate with. " He handed the soldier the radio he picked up earlier.

"You…" started the soldier. "You're Lelouch right?" He removed his helmet, revealing a face of brown hair and green eyes.

"It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch's eyes widened, shocked at the sudden reunion. Suzaku, the boy he had been friends with since he was first in Japan. The boy who often seeked him out to play. The son of the last Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi.

"You became a Britannian soldier?!" Lelouch's voice quavered as he spoke, disbelief at Suzaku's willingness to join the army of the enemy that destroyed his home.

"And you? Don't tell me you're…?!"

"What are you saying?! Of course not!" retorted Lelouch, as light started emitting from the cracks of the opening of the poison gas container, pistons all over the container were being pushed outwards. It seems that the poison gas is about to be released.

Suzaku, seeing that the poison gas is about to be released, dove at Lelouch and clamped the gas mask over his face. _At least I died saving my friend, now I shall be leaving this world having redeemed myself,_ thought Suzaku as he mentally prepared to die from the poison gas.

"Click, went the container as its four sides split open. Inside was a sac of fluids, with a lime haired girl in a straitjacket.

(At another part of the subway, in the tunnels…)

"Sorry, I left the radio in my coat in all of the confusion." apologised Kallen.

"It's okay, the Glasgow's systems are functioning. Anyway, were we right?"

"Yeah. I think it's poison gas, like our intelligence."

"And Nagata?"

"I dunno. I think he made it underground."

At the truck, Nagata's still passed out, while Lelouch and Suzaku were conversing the supposedly 'poison gas'.

"Answer me Suzaku, this girl is the poison gas?" Lelouch tried to free the restraints of the straitjacket.

"But that's what we were told in the briefing!" answered Suzaku as a bright light suddenly shone on the truck. The royal guard has arrived.

"Damn monkey!" scolded the commander."Even a Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you've done!"

"But I was told this was poison gas!" objected Suzaku.

"You have no right to protest!"

 _We're in trouble. This is definitely poison,_ thought Lelouch. _A deadly poison that will endanger Suzaku's masters if word gets out. Is it the commander's? Can't be, ranked too low for him to have such dangerous secrets. Chief of Security? A meek man. Has to be the Viceroy, Prince Clovis. Clovis, what dirty little secret you have there?_

"However, in reward for your great achievements, I'll be merciful."continued the commander, presenting Suzaku a pistol. "Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist."

"He's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up with this!" protested Suzaku.

"You little…!" cursed the commander. "That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"But...but I can't!"

"What?"

"I won't do it. I won't shoot a civilian, not him."

"Then die." The commander pointed the pistol at Suzaku and fired.

"SUZAKU!" shouted Lelouch. _First Britannia takes away my mother, corrupted my father, crippled my sister, and now even my friend dies while trying to defend me! Britannia would burn in hell for all that's done to me!_

"You look like a Britannian student, but today is just not your day." spoke the commander nonchalantly. "After you've retaken the girl, kill the student!"

"Yes, my lord!" chroused the royal guard.

In the truck, Nagata awoke from the gunshot and heard what was going on outside.

"God...damned...Britannians..." muttered Nagata as flicked another switch. "Long live Japan!"

"Boom!" The cab of the truck exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere and smoke and dust to fly about, including flying through the ceiling which caved in from the explosion, creating a smoke cloud that could be seen from afar.

(On the G-1...)

"They got away?! You call yourselves the royal guard?!" screamed General Bartley.

"Forgive me my lord! The blast was directed upwards, but the bedrock…"

"Do you understand why I only told you people about this?!" interrupted General Bartley.

"We'll continue searching for them!" affirmed the commander of the royal guard.

"This plan has moved on to the next phase." commented Prince Clovis as he placed a hand to his forehead, having a headache at the sheer incompetency of his men.

"But Your Highness…!" replied General Bartley.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll certainly be disinherited. Tell them back home that we are carrying out a planned urban renewal. We can worry about the details later. I order you as Clovis, third prince of the empire and Prince of Chicago, to destroy the Shinjuku ghetto!"

Almost immediately, Sutherlands began launching from the G-1, carrying out the orders of Prince Clovis. Japanese civilians were seen running away for shelter when the Knightmares were seen approaching them, in fear of what they could do as destructive weapons which they have seen first hand during the invasion of Japan. Some of them were inattentive to their surroundings and did not realise what is happening, before mercilessly gunned down by the Knightmares.

"Why are the Britannians doing this?" wondered an elderly Japanese as his wife packed up, getting ready to leave their apartment.

"Dear, please!" urged his wife.

"Bratatatat…" went off the automatic assault rifle as the couple was shot repeatedly by Britannian soldiers.

"Okay, sweep the next floor up." ordered the squad commander.

Far outside, near the outskirts of the Shinjuku ghetto, heavy artillery is blanketing the city with explosive shells, destroying the remaining ruins of the city after what had Britannia done during the invasion of Japan.

"Your enemies are garbage who can never become Honorary Britannians! Wipe out every last one of them!" encouraged the operator manning the public broadcast system to give justification and reassure the soldiers that what they are doing is a just and righteous one.

"Naturally." muttered Jeremiah Gottwald in his Sutherland.

"Major Jeremiah, General Bartley wants you to take command of area 2. You-" crackled the radio in the Sutherland. An area of his map lit up to indicate the area he is supposed to take charge of.

"He's got staff officers for that. Furthermore, I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in ages!" interrupted Jeremiah as he moved forward with the front line.

Back in the G-1, on the digital displayed in the centre of the command room, Britannian forces already have the Shinjuku ghetto surrounded and are closing in towards the centre, destroying everything in their path as they did so. Clovis smiled at the inevitable destruction of Shinjuku ghetto, while still worrying about what the terrorists took.

Outside, the lavender-haired man and the indigo-haired mechanical engineer was getting ready to show off their latest model of Knightmare frame.

"Not there?" queried the man.

"I received confirmation that he has gone to the front lines."

"Even though we brought the Lancelot over?"

"What should we do? We steamrolled our way in here, but we don't have a Devicer to use it." complained the man.

In the tunnels, Lelouch and the lime-haired girl managed to escape using the smoke created from the explosion of the truck's cab. A sliver of light shone through a staircase nearby, revealing a potential exit.

"I'm going to go ahead to scout if there is any danger ahead of us. Wait here, okay?" Lelouch the climbed the stairs, and peeked out at what is happening on the surface.

"Bratatatatat…" went off the sound of a machine gun. Lelouch instinctively ducked out of sight, but not before seeing a Japanese man being filled with bullet holes and falling down on the ground.

"Well?" asked the commander.

"It looks like there's only Elevens here sir." answered the soldier.

"Hmm...you're sure? The exit to the subway station is here?"

"Yes sir. It matches up with our map of the old city."

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Shirley attempted to reach Lelouch through his handphone as she did not see Lelouch in class just now and is wondering whether something happened to him.

"Brrriiiing!" went off Lelouch's handphone. Lelouch immediately silenced the phone but the damage had already been done. The royal guard turned their heads at the source of the sound and discovered Lelouch and the girl in hiding.

"An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end, isn't it?" remarked the commander.

"You people…!" cursed Lelouch.

"Still, you did well for a student. As expected of a Britannian! However, your future ends right here and now."

"Don't kill him!" shouted the girl as she broke free of the people restraining her, stepping in front of Lelouch, the same moment that the commander chose to fire his pistol.

The bullet struck her in the forehead, causing death instantaneously. She fell backwards, onto the ground.

"Hey!" Lelouch cried out, kneeling by the girl, not believing that she is dead.

"We were to bring her back alive if possible, but we'll tell our superiors the following:" bragged the commander. "The royal guard has found the terrorist hideout and wiped them all out, but the hostage was killed before we could retrieve her. What do you think, Mr Student?"

"What is this? Suzaku..., and now this girl… Is this the end for me? With me not having done a single thing in my life? So easily...Nunnally...!"

All of a sudden, the girl's hand grabbed onto Lelouch's wrist, and immediately, Lelouch was transported to another world which the threads of life bound to him, where a loud voice boomed.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" it asked.

"What's going on?" questioned Lelouch, looking around at his constantly changing environment, feeling unwell as he hated unexpected changes.

"You appear to have a reason to continue living." continued the voice, ignoring Lelouch's question.

"The girl then right? Are you the girl?"

"If you had the power, would you live? I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and while you live in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other human. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of kings would isolate you. If you are prepared for it."

 _I am not too sure about accepting such a contract yet though, after what the last contract did to me as a person, forcing me to commit terrible deeds for a disgusting purpose,_ thought Lelouch.

 _Why not?_ asked the inner voice inside him. _Why think about such things like morality when you are about to die? You could gain more power as a result of this contract, and use the power to survive, to live on. Isn't that what your goal is? Accept this contract now and be done with it!_

 _I'm not too sure though...I mean look at the last contract i agreed to it. It condemned me to a life of forced choices, choices which I did not choose to take, but is what I agreed to do in order to live. To die now would free me from this contract._

 _DO IT NOW. AGREE TO THIS CONTRACT NOW!_

Without warning, Lelouch's felt his will slipping, as another being made the choices for him.

"Very well! I accept your contract!" announced Lelouch, as he returned to the world where he was taken from, the place where he is about to be shot and branded as a terrorist.

Lelouch stood up, with his right hand covering his right eye.

"Tell me, how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?"

"Are you some kind of radical?!" grilled the commander. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong? Why don't you shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realised? That you are not willing to shoot a Britannian? Because you are afraid of the consequences! Now, take your punishment!" Lelouch's hand uncovered his left eye, revealing a glowing, bird-shaped symbol in it.

"What…?!"

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands all of you...to die!"

"Hahahaha! Yes, Your Highness!" All of the soldiers then placed their guns to their heads, ready to fire.

"Fire!" With that, all of them pulled the trigger, leaving the royal guard totally dead in seconds before Lelouch's eyes, with him staring in shock at what he has just done. But soon enough, he recovered with a smile on his face.

 _Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power... it's mine… Well, then...it's time to raise the banner of revolution._

Souls collected: 7


	2. The White Knight Rises

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 2: The White Knight Rises**

August 10, 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan. With the Knightmare frame, Britannia's newest weapon, Japan could not stand for a month before it was defeated. It's freedom and tradition, rights and honour, and finally even its name was taken from it. Eleven. That name became the new name for the Japanese.

(Somewhere in Shinjuku ghetto...)

"Are you still alive, seeing as you grabbed my hand after being shot in the head, or have you ascended to become the living dead?" asked Lelouch as he bent down to check if the girl is alive. True to his prediction, he felt a pulse coming from the body. Faint and irregular, but definitely there. He brushed aside the bangs of her hair to examine the bullet hole, revealing a bird-shaped symbol, similar to the one in his left eye. He noticed that the bullet hole on her forehead is getting smaller and smaller, and concluded that this girl is capable of self-healing.

"This is girl must be a victim from the Viceroy's personal experiments, which were not only unethical and immoral, but illegal as well. Clovis, what have you become?" wondered Lelouch out loud as he picked up the still unconscious girl and heaved her over his shoulder, straining to bear the full weight of her body.

"Should have worked out more in gym and not skipped all those PE lessons" muttered Lelouch as he slowly moved towards the exit.

"BOOM!" went off one side of the wall as it exploded, causing debris and dust to fly everywhere. A Sutherland stepped out of the dust cloud, opening its Factsphere to obtain visual feed of what is happening. Inside the cockpit was a dark-skinned lady with bluish-grey fishtail hair, with the long locks of hair dangling on the right side of her head. She noticed that the royal guard were all lying on the ground, dead and what seems like a Britannian student judging by his uniform carrying a person dressed all in white, though she cannot tell the gender due to her unable to see the person's face.

"Why are the royal guard all dead?" speculated the pilot, as she pressed a button to engage the loudspeaker. "What happened here?! What's a Britannian student doing here?! Answer me, or else I'll…!" she threatened, raising the Sutherland's assault rifle and fired at the wall behind Lelouch, emphasising her point. "Answer me!" _This arrogant attitude is what makes me hate Britannia to its very core. People thinking that they could get away with anything as long as they have the power._

"Come out of there. At once!" commanded Lelouch, his left eye filling with the presence of the bird-like symbol. Unlike the royal guard, the pilot was not affected, but instead irritated by Lelouch's brazen command.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded the pilot.

 _I see. It doesn't work unless they see it directly_ , thought Lelouch. "My name is Alan Spacer. My father is a duke. And one of my friends have been injured by terrorists. She needs immediate medical attention."

"A duke!" mouthed the pilot.

"My ID card is in my breast pocket. After you confirm my identity, I would like to ask for your protection from these terrorists and administer quick medical aid to my friend here." declared Lelouch calmly.

The pilot hesitated for a while, but eventually turned off the Sutherland and removed its key from the keyhole. Pulling a lever in the cockpit opened the back where the seat is pushed out, allowing the pilot to leave the machine.

"Keep your hands up. I'll take out your ID to verify your identity." the pilot told Lelouch as a line ladder lowered the pilot to the ground.

Lelouch, acting without hesitation, gave his order, "Now hand over your Knightmare and weapon to me."

"Understood. The password is Xg21-g2D4." revealed the pilot as she handed out her key and pistol for Lelouch to take. Lelouch, with a smile of triumph on his face, snatched the key and the pistol. _This power still works after all._

Almost immediately after she handed over her key and gun, she broke out of her trance-like state, reverting to her original personality.

"Wh-what...Where am I?! I remember getting out of my Knightmare and...Argh!" screamed the pilot. "It's you right?! You did something to me!"

Lelouch at this point almost panicked, but he composed himself, remembering that he has the power to command, spoke, "I command you to forget about me!"

"Forget about you?! No way! You're too suspicious! You're coming with me! Eh?! Where's my gun?!" the pilot looked down to find her holster empty.

"Now, sleep for all eternity." Lelouch whispered as he fired the pistol point-blank into the head of the pilot. The pilot collapsed, joining her Britannian comrades in death. _I cannot have you telling everyone about me. Hmm...it seems like this power can only be used once._

"Ugh, there's not enough space in this cockpit." complained Lelouch as he tried to fit the girl and himself into the cockpit.

"Oh, making fun of my size are we?" came a light teasing voice from nearby. Lelouch realised it was the girl who was shot in the head speaking. She leapt out of Lelouch's arms and landed gracefully on the ground with her back towards Lelouch.

"Thank you for giving me the gift of geass." called out Lelouch as she walked away. "But how are you going to get out of the ghetto by yourself? It is dangerous out there with the Viceroy looking for you!"

"I have my ways to stay out of sight, unlike you. And I can't die, remember?" lectured the girl as she walked away, disappearing into the underground where they came out of. "I will find you after you escape the ghetto, that is if you do."

With the conversation over, the girl went back underground while Lelouch decided to escape using his newly acquired Knightmare. Inside the cockpit Lelouch saw various things that caught his attention.

 _Hmm...what's this? Orders to destroy the ghetto? It seems that Clovis is getting so desperate that he has to resort to destroying the ghetto and killing the lives of many innocent people in order to find or destroy evidence that he had been conducting illegal human experiments that could surely become a scandal if the press knew about this. I have to get out of this place somehow. I can go through the underground tunnels, which I will confirm lose my way, try to disguise myself as one of them and escape, which is too risky, or try to fight my way out. All these options doesn't seem feasible. I am only just one knightmare alone, which doesn't amount to much. Unless..._

"Kallen! Can the Glasgow still move?!" came a voice from the terrorist radio Lelouch has been holding onto.

"It's all right! I'll be playing decoy!" replied Kallen. _So our mystery pilot is called Kallen eh?_ "Ohgi, you get the people here away! We have to make sure the only ones caught are us in the resistance!"

"I know, but they've got us surrounded!" shouted Ohgi over the gunfire. _Since the terrorist have so kindly gotten me involved in their mess, why not just return the favour and get them to help me escape? I just need to confirm something first though before I execute my plan._ Lelouch took out his handphone and dialed a number.

Back at Ashford Academy, classes were over and the students were getting involved in their respective after-school activities. Shirley was in the changing room, changing to a swimsuit, when suddenly her phone rung. She picked up the phone and saw that the call is from Lelouch.

"Lulu? What have you been up to? Where are you now?" chastised a concerned Shirley. "If you keep cutting class, you'll get held back-"

"Are you near a TV?" interrupted Lelouch

"TV?"

"Sorry, this is important. I need to check something."

"Jeez…hang on. Sorry, may I change the channel" asked Shirley to her clubmate who was watching the TV

"Huh? To what?" inquired her clubmate

"News. Is there anything about Shinjuku?" Lelouch suggested.

"News? Let's see...nothing about it except stuff about traffic restrictions."

"Why is it restricted?"

"Dunno. They're not saying anything special. "

 _I see. They'll just finish everyone off, then just release whatever story they want to. So essentially, they are free to do what they want here. That means I too, would have free reign to do whatever I want here without the media finding out. Good._

"You're gambling again are you?!" declared Shirley. "I told you how dangerous that is!"

"Yeah I know." replied Lelouch. "Oh yeah please tell my sister that I'm going to be coming home late today. Bye." _Looks like I'm fighting my way out then. Also I could pay a visit to Clovis on the way out._

"That idiot! Why does he always hang up on me like that?!" screamed Shirley as Lelouch hung up on her. She tried to reach Lelouch again, but to no avail. "The number you have dialed is beyond service range."

"This again…" cursed Shirley.

Lelouch opened up the his radar, which displayed the friendly units on it so that they could figure out what is happening. He instantly turned off his IFF, thus making him invisible to friendly troops.

"As long as they suppress the fact that Shinjuku is being destroyed, it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements from other areas. That means all the pieces are now on the board. Although this does not eliminate the possibility of them having troops who do not carry IFFs, although the chances of them happening is very low." voiced Lelouch as he spoke his thoughts out loud. "Even so, together with the small number of terrorists which are mainly ground troops and only own one knightmare which is outdated as compared to the superiority of Sutherlands, it'll be difficult to force to enemy to stand down. Oh, what do we have here? Extra Knightmare frames brought in? Looks like it's my lucky day after all"

"Boom!" went off a VTOL which exploded near Lelouch. Lelouch turned to look at it, and noticed the Glasgow missing its left arm on the ground. Almost instantaneously, two Sutherlands came at her from behind, with the lead Knightmare firing its assault rifle. Kallen reacted quickly by seeking cover from enemy fire behind a wall and ran off. The prolonged use of the Glasgow has taken its toll on the Knightmare, with warning lights and sounds filling the cockpit, warning Kallen of the energy filler having only 30 minutes left of use.

"Damn it! Only 30 minutes left!" swore Kallen, as her radio crackled.

"The west entrance! Use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance!" came Lelouch's voice, which was unfamiliar to Kallen.

"Who is this?! How do you know this code?!" demanded Kallen.

"It doesn't matter who I am! If you want to win, then trust me!"

"Win?" mouthed Kallen as she did exactly as told, jumping onto the train tracks and moved towards the west entrance of the ghetto.

"Hey! What do I do now?" queried Kallen, unsure of what to do, while trying to dodge the gunfire from her pursuers, who also got on the train tracks and are gaining on her.

"Pathetic Eleven…" mumbled Jeremiah, who is in the lead machine giving chase. "What kind of hunt is this if you can't run away?"

Further ahead, a train sped towards the Glasgow and the Sutherlands. Kallen noticed them coming, but still waiting for her orders, pressed onwards.

"Since you trusted me, you get to win." Lelouch had finally replied. "Jump onto the train!"

"Gotcha!" acknowledged Kallen she leapt once more onto the roof of the train. The Sutherlands did not react in time and were pushed back by the train as it was slowed down due to the Sutherland in the way.

"You think you can get through that way?" boasted Jeremiah. "If that's your plan, then…!"

"You go after the Glasgow." ordered Jeremiah.

"Yes, My Lord!" replied his wingman enthusiastically as he jumped, while two Slash Harkens came out of nowhere and hit the Sutherland in the head and cockpit, dislodging the head from the main frame itself. Jeremiah turned his head in the direction of where the Slash Harken came from, and saw a single lone Knightmare frame in a building nearby where the interior is partially exposed. "What?!" exclaimed Jeremiah. "Friendly fire?! What's your unit?! The enemy is the one-armed Glasgow!"

The Sutherland replied, in the form of gunfire directed at Jeremiah's Sutherland. "Can it be...a terrorist?" Jeremiah was shocked that terrorists managed to get their hands on the most advanced Sutherland in the empire. The gunfire was aimed at his Sutherland's legs, and one of them quickly crumbled, leaving him with only one leg. Having lost a leg, the Sutherland was unable to maintain balance and fell to its knees.

In the cockpit, Jeremiah was cursing. "You...you son of a…!" He raised his own assault rifle at the rogue Sutherland, but Glasgow has returned, charging at him at full speed. Jeremiah, seeing the impending danger of being beaten 2 on 1, decided to eject. He pulled the lever, igniting the thrusters on the chest of the Sutherland. The thrusters propelled the cockpit some distance away before shutting down, and let parachutes take over to slow down the descent of the cockpit to the ground. The damaged frame left behind then collapsed on the ground.

"You saved me! But how did you get a Sutherland?" asked Kallen. She turned to look at her new friend, but he was long gone. "What? Where did he go?"

"Hey! Kallen! What was with that radio message before?" shouted the leader of some Japanese people who are running towards the Glasgow.

"Huh? He contacted Ohgi you too?"

"Yeah! Yoshida's group should be here soon too-" remarked Ohgi, before being interrupted by the crackling of the radio.

"You're the leader?" asked Lelouch.

"Huh? Yeah I am."

"The cargo of the train stopped here is my gift to you all. They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them and win, the follow my orders." The doors to the train opened, revealing brand-new Sutherlands inside the containers, along with crates of weapons, ranging from assault rifles to RPGs along with their respective ammunition and also energy fillers for the Sutherlands. Majority of them quickly accepted Lelouch's offer and immediately started unloading the cargo.

"All of this…? But how...?" wondered Kallen as she thought about how did he manage to secure such controlled equipment from the Britannian military.

"The woman in the Glasgow!" came Lelouch again.

"Y-Yes?!" acknowledged Kallen.

"Stay where you are. That unit is going to used as a decoy."

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About 15 minutes left."

"Change it. In ten minutes time, I'll contact you with your next instructions." Lelouch hung up. "This is kind of nerve-wracking." commented Lelouch, twirling a black king in his hand, his lucky totem. "Still, I have calculated my odds at winning this fight. It is more or less in my favour, unless something that I didn't account for happens. I still need to think about these small possibilities, after all I'm betting my life in this game. I have to win."

(On the G-1...)

"The terrorists are mixed amongst the general Eleven populace and are mounting a bit of resistance against us, but it hasn't affected our army's overwhelming superiority." reported General Bartley.

"Of course it hasn't. Other than that, tell me about our plans on what to tell the public about this mobilisation of military?" asked Prince Clovis

"Understood. The gas capsule would be depicted as a new bomb undergoing research at one of Area 11 labs but the terrorist stole it and now we mobilised the military to get it back. I predict this would cause a rift between Elevens and Britannians as Britannians would have a worsened image of Elevens as violent and uncivilised savages who only brought upon destruction to what we Britannians brought, civilisation and progress." droned General Bartley. "Also,..."

"Good. Just what I need them to think." Clovis cut him off.

"Yes. And we'll keep looking for the girl." added General Bartley.

"Dead or alive, you must find her."

Back on the train tracks, despite receiving such a benevolent gift from Lelouch, some of the Japanese rebels were still hesitant about trusting a voice that they know nothing about. One of them was a spiky brown-haired man with a red headband around his head, similar in design to that of what Kallen wore.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" he questioned. "Their IFFs have been removed. You sure this isn't a trap?"

"The other side has the total advantage in numbers and quality of soldiers in this fight, so why would they need to set any trap?" argued Ohgi as he started up his Knightmare, checking for any abnormalities in his Knightmare as he did so. "You guys get to your assigned points too!"

Meanwhile, Lelouch had heard their conversation through the radio and chuckled. _No Ohgi, in a fight, anything can be done in order to win a fight, even if you seem to have an overwhelming advantage. Strategies and traps can still be used even if you have strength in numbers and superiority. But since this is Clovis, I don't expect anything from him. Speaking of which, I need to brief them about the incoming 2 knightmare frames that are chasing after Kallen soon._

"P-1," began Lelouch's voice, "Can you move? The controls shouldn't be that different from what you might have used before in the Glasgow."

"Yes, I can move. But who are you exactly? At least give us your name?" replied Ohgi.

"I can't do that. What if these radio transmissions are being intercepted by the enemy?" Lelouch tried giving an excuse to not name himself, knowing that letting these terrorist know about him would be disastrous after they find out that he is a Britannian. _Besides, I'm only using them to stop the madness Clovis is causing, and find out more about that girl from him._ "Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, the enemy knightmares would be passing through the alleyway to your right in 2 minutes. Shoot them through the wall. Your 90mm assault rifles should be enough to penetrate their armour at weak spots like the joints and landspinners. Shoot them through the wall."

Outside in front of Ohgi's Knightmare, the same man is still in disbelief in Lelouch's meticulous planning, exclaimed, "Arrrgh! He's out of his mind!"

Ohgi ignored him and ordered, "Everyone, double-check your weapons and release the safety."

"Hey! Are you serious?"

(3 minutes earlier...)

"Q-1, I need you to move to point F-31 as indicated on the map. The point marker I just sent you should show up on your screen."

"Yes, moving there now...but why there? That point is far away from the main fighting"

"Trust me, you'll find out why soon enough."

"Okay…"

(On the G-1, one minute later...)

"Enemy spotted at point F-31," came in one of the VTOL pilots doing reconnaissance.

"A feint? The monkeys play at being human…" quipped Prince Clovis.

"Have Lazlo squad close in on the target! Send in Eugen and Valerie! Hit it from the rear!"

"3...2...1..."Ohgi counted down the seconds as they waited. "Fire!" 10 assault rifles lit up simultaneously, destroying the wall in a matter of seconds, exposing the two Sutherlands. The two Sutherlands caught in the barrage of gunfire to disintegrate immediately, killing both pilots as their auto-ejects did not manage to activate in time.

On the G-1, the two arrows on the radar which indicated Lieutenant Eugen and Captain Valerie disappeared, replaced with two 'LOST' signs. "Sir Eugen and Valerie both lost sir!" reported the radar operator.

"An ambush?" wondered Prince Clovis.

(In Lelouch's Sutherland...)

Upon seeing that the ambush worked, Lelouch smiled. "An I.D. signal can be a double-edged sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow my commands, then I almost have cleared all of the conditions here." He pressed the PTT button on the radio and spoke, "P-1, P-4, P-7! Move a hundred metres to the right and fire your Slash Harkens towards your 3 o'clock in the air and hit the 2 Sutherlands there!"

"Alright!, do what the voice says, people!" affirmed Ohgi, giving command over to the unknown voice.

"Damn it, what else does he want us to do now?" complained the man again.

"Are you having problems P-5?"

"Quit calling me that!" retorted the man as he quickly settled within his knightmare frame.

Ohgi and 2 other men who have moved out earlier fired their Slash Harkens, stunning the 2 Sutherlands who were surprised by the sudden appearance of Sutherlands when there wasn't supposed to be any as depicted on the radar.

"They're using the same…pzzzt!" came a pilot's hail before communications were cut due to the Slash Harkens hitting their target square in the cockpit, damaging the in-built radio.

"Enemies sighted moving towards G-28!" reported a radio operator on the G-1.

"Send out Lazlo squad-" started General Bartley, clearly unnerved at the sudden increase in the skill of their opponents. "I mean Glaude after them!" correcting himself.

 _Is it possible the terrorists have gotten their hands on our forces' weapons? Speaking of which, where are the extra knightmare frames that I ordered to be delivered to the G-1? No, it can't be!_ thought Clovis

Meanwhile, the damaged red Glasgow is still running decoy, using itself to attract enemies to places where Lelouch has placed his troops and also at the same time using its remaining right arm to fight against enemy knightmare frames by punching them. It also has one remaining Slash Harken functional which it uses to grapple across buildings.

"Captain Glaude has ejected! Frame lost!" announced the radar operator.

"Change codes! They're intercepting our transmissions!" ordered General Bartley.

"We have! Four times already!" protested the radio operator.

"Do it again!"

"This failure is unacceptable!" came Clovis's loud and harsh voice, silencing the entire command room.

"Forgive me-" General Bartley tried to apologise, but was interrupted when a large window popped up, which was a live cam of a certain lavender-haired man in a lab coat that General Bartley had met prior to deployment who had requested to tag along.

"Hello there!" greeted the man, unaware of the tense atmosphere in the room.

"What is it?! We're in the middle of an operation!" roared General Bartley, frustrated by the rapid losses in knightmare frame and the reproach from Prince Clovis about his failure.

"Then it's time to deploy the A.S.E.E.C.'s special weapon." stated the man simply.

"This isn't the time!" snapped Prince Clovis.

Out in the battlefield of Shinjuku, Lelouch is taking advantage of the infighting in the command room to thin out Prince Clovis's forces.

"R-2 and R-4, fire your Slash Harkens at the VTOLs in your position. Take them out." ordered Lelouch. Slash Harkens hit four VTOLs in the skies, reducing their reconnaissance ability.

"B-3 to B-7, use your grenade launchers to take out the tanks on the road to your left." The grenade easily pierced the tank's armour, and then exploded, killing the crew and destroying the tank from inside.

"N-group, keep pressing onward and destroy the knightmare frames from behind." Many Sutherlands were caught by surprise by the sudden appearance of their 'comrades' turning against them, only to realise that they were terrorists too late.

"Now then, they have only five options they could choose from," chuckled Lelouch as he sat in his Sutherland looking at his handiwork, in anticipation of his triumph.

(On the G-1...)

"We just lost the Lohengrin squad!" declared the radar operator.

"Bring up Quincy's squad to cover their position now!" directed Prince Clovis.

"Your Highness, if we do that, it'll break the encirclement!" objected General Bartley.

"Reinforce the gap with the units guarding the G-1, I'm certain that the enemy has his forces right here!" commanded Prince Clovis, deciding t break the encirclement to attack the enemy.

In the ruins of Shinjuku ghetto, one lone Jeremiah Gottwald is walking by himself in shame after he got his Sutherland trashed by the combined teamwork of Lelouch and Kallen. While on the way towards the G-1, he noticed that Knightmare frames are leaving the command base to move towards where all the action is.

"Are we breaking formation?" speculated Jeremiah.

In his Knightmare, Lelouch noticed the soldiers moving towards the general location where all of the fighting is taking place on his radar. _Well, they've chosen to make the most useless move of all the possible options that they have. Looks like my victory is all but assured._ thought Lelouch as he picked up the radio again.

"Q-1, your digital map of the ghetto is accurate right?"

"Right, for the old town yes."replied Kallen, "But without any current landmarks…"

"It'll do."

In the G-1, Prince Clovis is sending every single one of his troops to overwhelm and surround the terrorists. "All right, send in Bertz and the others as well! Surround them and concentrate our forces there! The enemy's main force is where the centre blip is! Finish them!"

"Now that the enemy has made their choice, let's make ours as well," radioed Lelouch. "Execute Mission 3 from the five missions I sent you."

"You ready for them?" asked Lelouch.

Both sides were ready for the final confrontation, the final clash between Japanese freedom fighters and the Britannian army. Knightmares sent out by Prince Clovis charged to the location as indicated by the blip. Suddenly, the blip flickered and disappeared off the radar.

"What? The enemy isn't there?!" exclaimed Prince Clovis in shock. The so-called enemy that he had pointed out earlier has disappeared for some apparent reason.

Underneath the surface, were all the knightmare frames that the freedom fighters commanded, travelling away right underneath the Britannian forces. They moved away from them, heading out through the passage towards G-1 base, with the Glasgow bringing up the rear.

"With this, I call check." declared Lelouch, after seeing that the Britannian forces are now in confusion of the sudden disappearance of the enemy blip on their radar. "Detonate the charges."

The multiple explosive charges placed on the ceiling of the passage directly underneath the Knightmare frames exploded, causing the ceiling to collapse, and bringing down all of the Knightmare frames on the surface into deep pit and piled with rubble.

On the G-1, confusion and shock plastered all over everyone's faces as the radar depicted scores and scores of lost signals from their pilots, along with a widening red circle indicating the collapsing ground.

 _Who...who in God's name am I fighting?!_ thought Prince Clovis. Can he be even better than the famed Tohdoh?!

Unlike Prince Clovis, Lelouch is smirking at the success of his plan.

"It worked as planned. Now this proves one thing, that Britannia isn't invincible after all. I can beat them after all! Hahaha!"

After awhile, Prince Clovis broke out of his shock and decided to do something about this loss.

"Lloyd!" called out Prince Clovis.

"Oh? Yes, Your Highness?" responded the lavender-haired man in the lab coat.

"Can it win? Will your toy be able to beat them?"

"Your Highness...please call it the Lancelot."

(40 minutes prior to Prince Clovis' request to deploy the Lancelot…)

"Having a bad day, are we?" exclaimed an unknown voice, jarring Suzaku awake. He looked up and saw Lloyd staring at his face. "Lost your chance to go to heaven eh, Private Kururugi?" Suzaku looked around and saw that everything around him was white. _Wonder where I am now. The fight's probably over now. The poison gas should have already been retrieved wait! There is no poison gas, just the girl and...Lelouch! I need to find out if they are still alive._ Suzaku tried to get up, only to realise that it hurt. _Oh yeah, I got shot by that royal guard commander._

"Lost your chance to go to heaven eh, Private Kururugi?" asked the man. _Who is this man? Oh yeah, the one that asked me to try out in Knightmare frame simulator last week. Lloyd something if I remember correctly._

"Uhm...where am I?"

"Hm? Ah. Still in the Shinjuku ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis nearby, it's probably the safest place there is." explained the indigo haired lady. _Her name is what again? Cecily?_ "This is what protected you, Mr Kururugi." She took out a broken pocket watch wrapped around a piece of cloth and presented it to him.

"It absorbed most of the impact from the bullet when it hit you" explained Lloyd.

"Is it valuable?" asked 'Cecily'

"Y-yeah…"

"Elevens say that gods like to live inside objects right? I guess this one-" started 'Cecily'.

"Is Lelouch-"interrupted Suzaku before stopping himself. _Wait. Lelouch is known to be dead to his countrymen, so I should not ask too much. I better rephrase my question._ "What's the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released after all. They say that there have been massive casualties among the Elevens." briefed Lloyd based on the information that he was told.

"They don't seem to have found the perpetrators yet though."

"I see. Not yet huh…"

"Private Kururugi, I believe you might not have had a lot experience piloting a Knightmare frame, but you have been chosen to be one." stated Lloyd.

"No way! There's no way that en Eleven would be made a knight." protested Suzaku, expressing disbelief at his fortune.

"What if you could?" tempted Lloyd, holding up a golden Knightmare frame key. "Congratulations! The only Knightmare frame of its type in the world now awaits you! Mount it and it'll all change. You and your world. Whether you want it or not. Now, here's the instruction manual, as you might be deploying any time soon." Lloyd handed Suzaku a thick book.

"O-okay."

After 35 minutes of intense just in time studying of the Z-01 Lancelot, Suzaku is finally given the order to deploy.

"Have you finished reading the manual?" asked 'Cecily', as Suzaku put on a high-G pilot suit that she claimed would help him prevent blackouts from piloting the Lancelot at very high speeds and sharp turns.

"Finished it."

"Well done. After all, you scored the highest in the simulator against other people.

"Look, about what you said before regarding the Lancelot malfunctioning, it's possible, but the probability is close to zero."

"But not actually zero right?"

"I'm afraid that's true. Still, I don't want you to do anything reckless. The new frame does not have an ejection seat installed yet."

"Right. Understood, Principal Engineer Cecily."

"It's Principal Engineer Cecile. You can just call me Cecile"

"Oh I'm sorry, Cecile"

"Advanced unit Knightmare frame Z-01 Lancelot, now activating. Lancelot activating." announced Cecile, as Lancelot is stood upright, ready to launch."Releasing the hatch. Z-01 Lancelot, stand by for launch. Initiating pallet extension." The tarp covering the Lancelot is pulled off, revealing itself to Suzaku while he walked towards it. The Knightmare itself is painted in gold and white, with slender limbs and more human-like proportions as compared to the Sutherlands and Glasgows which were more bulky and boxy.

"This is it?"

"Right. The experimental Knightmare frame developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps, ASEEC for short. Lancelot. The world's first 7th Generation Knightmare frame."

"All right then, Suzaku, would you kindly proceed with the initialisation of the Lancelot." came Lloyd's voice. "Equip the energy filler."

"Equipping energy filler." confirmed Cecile "Confirming startup. Energy filler at normal output. 30 seconds to reach critical voltage. Core Luminous, shifting phase from idle phase to active phase. Confirming entry of devicer in to Z-01. Individual ID registration completed."

Inside the cockpit, Suzaku started up the Lancelot for the first time, running through all of the system checks to ensure that everything is working properly. "Confirming establishment of man-machine interface. Engaged. Yggdrasil resonance confirmed. Rejection response, weak. All readings normal." reported Suzaku.

"It's all going according to the data so far," remarked Lloyd.

"Status: all green. Status of backup tactical bank, authorised. Secondary confirmation given." announced the engineer who doubled-checked the authorisation of the launch of Lancelot.

"Lancelot, activating ME-boost." declared Suzaku, as Lancelot got ready to launch. It's two Landspinners deployed, building up the revolutions inside, while the contacts around the Core Luminous spun faster, extracting more energy from the energy filler.

"Lancelot, you're cleared for launch!" Cecile proclaimed.

"Lancelot, launching!" Lancelot sped out at top speed towards the centre of fighting.

"Hahahaha! Full throttle right out of the gate huh?" laughed Lloyd laid on floor, thrown back by the maiden launch of his precious creation.

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was amazed at what this machine could do. _It's better than what the simulator described. With this…_ "Ugh." muttered Suzaku as he reached for his abdomen, still in pain from the bullet wound.

Nearby G-1 base, the Japanese freedom fighters have gotten out of the passage and are making their way to attack the G-1.

"Huh? What's that?" wondered the man who earlier doubted Lelouch when he saw a white mark on his Factsphere, moving incredibly fast. "It doesn't look like a Sutherland...AH!" The Lancelot reached him swiftly and despite not being armed, used its hand to slice off the head of the enemy Sutherland.

Meanwhile, Lelouch is unaware of what is happening, still convinced of his victory. "Another push and the G-1 will fall, securing my win."

"This is B-group! Confirming signs of enemy!" crackled the radio.

 _Hmm? Reinforcements that I didn't see on the radar? Probably some special unit that is not using IFFs._ Lelouch picked up the radio and pressed the PTT button. "Details about the enemy?"

"Everyone ejected, but it took him no time to wipe out four units in no time at all!" _Someone who is very fast._

"Only one unit?"

"Yes! It's a new model, never seen before! AH!"

"Hey! What happened?!"

Out in the field, Lancelot disposed of its last opponent. Two Factspheres popped out of its chest to scan for other enemies. A distance away, two Sutherlands raised their rifles upon arriving on scene, only to see their comrade defeated.

"Why, you!" cursed the pilots as the fired on the Lancelot. Lancelot raised its arms, with green hard light energy emitting out from two red emitters from its arms. Bullets rained on the Lancelot, but the energy shields held, deflecting the bullets to the side.

"What? Bullets bounced off it?" Lelouch couldn't believe what the new unit could do.

"Yeah! What do we do now?"

"Retreat to the tunnels first. Regroup!" ordered Lelouch.

"Ishida! Ah!"

"Hmm...the new unit is too strong, I need to catch is by surprise then."

Outside, Suzaku is wrecking all of the enemy Sutherlands one by one.

"Good! I can do this! With the Lancelot, I can stop all of this fighting!" Suzaku told himself.

"N-4, N-5, hold it there. Move back" Lelouch finally got a hold of himself and prepared to face the unknown enemy.

In the G-1, Clovis is happy about the success of the Lancelot in defeating the terrorists, but was worried about the favour he now owes his older brother.

"For heaven's sake, now I'll owe my older brother a debt I don't want. Still, this is for the best."

On the ASEEC's trailer, Cecile and Lloyd were amazed by the performance of their creation. "The performance are higher than predicted!" remarked Cecile. "Yes. Plus our pilot is also taking this very seriously." added Lloyd.

In the Lancelot, Suzaku thought of Lelouch and the girl he found earlier. _If I stop all of the Knightmares, the battle will end! Whatever it takes, I have to save Lelouch and the girl!_

Suddenly, an alert signal sounded off, warning Suzaku of an enemy detected. Suzaku looked around using his Factspheres' thermal imaging mode, and saw a Knightmare frame hiding inside a tall building just straight ahead. He launched his Slash Harkens to climb the building.

Inside the building however, Lelouch was preparing for his guest. "There is the last of those mines." stated Lelouch as he planted the last mine he brought along with him. "Boom!" the ground shook as two Slash Harkens attached to the building, followed by a whirr as the cable is reeled in. _He's coming._

The moment the Lancelot reached the floor it leapt inside and charged at his opponent. _Ha. Charging at me directly? Please._ Explosions rang out when the Lancelot touched the ground. The floor disintegrated, sending the Lancelot downwards as Suzaku tried to stop the freefall by firing his Slash Harkens towards the ceiling. The Slash Harkens did manage to embed themselves into the wall, but while trying to pull himself up, the ceiling finally crumbled from the weight of the Lancelot, sending Suzaku back to his previous situation, with the added problem of rocks falling on top of him _Shit! What am I supposed to do now?_ thought Suzaku.

"Suzaku use the M.E. rocket boost!" screamed Lloyd, fearful of his beloved creation getting damaged.

"O-okay!" rogered Suzaku, as he engaged the rocket thruster attached to the back of the Lancelot. The thruster ignited sending Suzaku straight horizontally, into the window and flying right out of the building. Suzaku tried to cut off the thruster, but it didn't work, and continued moving the Lancelot forwards.

"Detach the booster!" shouted Lloyd.

Suzaku immediately complied and soon enough, the Lancelot came to a complete stop.

"Sigh...hope I won't have to go through that again." murmured Suzaku. "Now, where is that Sutherland I saw earlier?" He deployed his Factspheres and scanned, but came up with nothing. "Seems like he escaped."

"Suzaku?" came Cecile's voice. "You must be tired. Why don't we call it quits for today?"

"I can go on! Please let me!" pleaded Suzaku.

Outside the G-1, Lloyd thought about the attaching of a rocket booster to the back of the Lancelot was his idea.

"Guess attaching a booster to the Lancelot was a bad idea after all. Still, the way that boy handled the Lancelot is just the way I wanted Lancelot to move. That boy makes an excellent piece of equipment. I need to find a way to keep him." murmured Lloyd as he strode out for a walk. Just nearby, a Britannian soldier approached the checkpoint where only one soldier stood guard against intruders entering the area where the G-1 is.

"Stop right there, I need your ID please. This is Prince Clovis's personal transport." ordered one of the guards stationed at the checkpoint.

"At last, the checkpoint." proclaimed a familiar voice as he removed his goggles. "And you are lightly guarded as expected."

"What...? Who are you?!" demanded the soldier as he raised his rifle.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, requesting for you to let me pass. And die."

"I see. Understood." saluted the man while Lelouch simply walked by him. He then pointed the barrel of the rifle at his chin, and pulled the trigger.

Somewhere still out there in the Shinjuku ghetto, the remaining Knightmare frames still working that are with the freedom fighters tried to gather everyone and move them through the underground passages that are linked to other ghettos nearby, seeing as to how this place has become a battlefield and not safe for the civilians. However, some are still resisting and refused to move.

"It's your fault this happened for opposing the Britannians!" complained a civilian.

"What?! Why, you spineless coward!" scolded one of the freedom fighters.

"Do you know how many people died because of this?!" screamed another.

"Shut up! Do you know how many of us were captured or killed?!" the same guy retorted back, but all he got in response was shrill, loud crying. "DON'T CRY!" he yelled.

"Ohgi, what about the guy we heard?" asked Kallen.

"I don't know. He doesn't answer when I hailed him. Maybe he's dead. The good thing is that he let us keep the remaining Knightmare frames and advised us to retreat when it isn't possible to win anymore. He would have made a great asset to our cause."

Without warning, the doors to the warehouse that housed the secret entrance to the underground passages burst open as Britannian troops stormed in, moving in to eliminate any Elevens.

"There, see?" gloated the man who earlier said they shouldn't trust the mysterious voice. "If you follow someone you don't even know, we might as well have used the poison gas!"

"But…" insisted Ohgi.

"So, this is where you Elevens scurried off to. Prepare to fire!" announced the pilot in the lead Knightmare frame, as every single Britannian soldier prepared their weapons.

"Attention all forces!" rang Prince Clovis's voice. "Cease fire at once!"

Prince Clovis's sudden ceasefire command shocked many people from both sides of the conflict.

"You are ordered to do so in the name of Clovis la Britannia, third Prince and Viceroy of Area 11!" declared Prince Clovis. "All forces, cease fire at once!" he repeated once more. "You shall also cease the destruction of the buildings here! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, are to be treated without prejudice! You are ordered to do so in the name of Clovis la Britannia! I will not allow any further fighting!" the PA system then cut off from there.

"Satisfied?" asked Prince Clovis while sitting on his throne in the G-1.

"Yes. Well done."

"What now? A round of songs?" teased Prince Clovis. "Or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"That is so you."

"Hm?" Clovis was puzzled. The man who requested for the ceasefire removed his helmet, and tossed it aside.

"Don't you remember me? You used to play chess with me. Of course, I always won." mentioned the man.

"What?"

"Remember? At Aries Villa?" _Who exactly is he? It's like he knows everything about me! The only person I know of who used to play chess with me is long dead, assassinated by the Japanese._ thought Prince Clovis.

"You...Who are you?!"

"It's been a long time, big brother." spoke the man, finally moving closer so that he could see him, and kneeling down on one knee as a sign of 'respect' "The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne. Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."

"Lelouch?! But, I thought-"

"That I was dead?"

 _It can't be! Lelouch was reported dead by the Britannian army! They reported that he was unfortunate to be killed by Japanese loyalists after war broke out! That a rescue was planned but was unfortunately too late! I even saw his body as well, having attended the cremation and all, but what exactly is going on?! Is the army lying to me, was the Lelouch cremated not real? Or is this person in front of me an imposter, a hallucination maybe?_

"I have returned, Your Highness, from the very depths of hell to the land of the living. To change everything." declared Lelouch.

Soul count: 89


	3. The Two-Faced Classmate

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 3: The two-faced classmate**

(Within the ruins of the Shinjuku ghetto...)

Prince Clovis's last order had created mass confusion within his entire army, people were questioning his ability to lead. Many discussed how his command is idiotic and hypocritical, wanting to kill Elevens to retrieve the poison gas, but then only reversed his decision after massive casualties were taken by both sides.

"What's the idea of letting the Elevens escape?" complained a Britannian soldier who looked forward to his pay bonus when he almost captured the terrorists, only to be stopped by Prince Clovis. "Don't we still have to recover the poison gas that they stole?" recalled another, as what his mission brief stated, and it seemed to him too dangerous to just call a ceasefire when the enemy possesses a dangerous bomb that could wipe out a large portion of Tokyo settlement's population. "But we were ordered to do so by Prince Clovis!" stated a third, unwilling to defy His Highness's orders, as he stood watch watching the Elevens evacuate the uninhabitable Shinjuku ghetto. "What about General Bartley?! I want to ask the staff general about all of this!" declared the first soldier. "They have all been found dead except for General Bartley, who couldn't be found anywhere."

"You mean Prince Clovis is all alone in the command room?"

(Inside the G-1...)

"I...I'm so glad, Lelouch!" exclaimed Prince Clovis, upon seeing his brother whom he long thought to be dead, and have been continuously mourning their deaths ever since. "I heard that you have been killed by assassins during the war against Japan. What good news that you are alive! Why don't you come back home with me?"

"You intend to let me be used as a tool again? Have you forgotten that we were used as tools in the first place?" commented Lelouch, while holding Clovis at gunpoint.

Clovis gasped as he remembered why Lelouch and his sister were sent to Japan in the first place. _That's right, Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan as a show of political goodwill that we would not do anything to invade the country to obtain more Sakuradite, while in reality they were tossed there because Lelouch's outburst the other day and their mother's death. Oh my god I can't believe I forgot all this!_

"Yes, all because my mother was killed." continued Lelouch, as if he could read Prince Clovis's mind.

(9 years ago...)

In Aries Villa, in the middle of the Pendragon Palace, just right beside Leo Villa (imperial sleeping quarters), a dastardly deed is taking place in the middle of the night. Gunfire pierced the massive windows from outside, lighting up the insides of the hall with its flashes. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving behind an eerie silence and darkness which resumed its control of the night. Dark red blood began flowing down the central staircase, which seeped into the proud lemon rug, staining it. On the top of the stairs lay Empress Marianne, with her body riddled with bullet holes, covering protectively over her daughter with sandy brown hair, eyes wide open with shock at what has transpassed.

"Mother held the title of Knight of Six even though she was originally a commoner." mentioned Lelouch, "No doubt the other empresses held her in deep contempt. Even so...it was made to look like the work of terrorists...the royal family itself is the perpetrator of this very crime!"

"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!" cried out Prince Clovis.

"I know. In fact, I even know who the perpetrator is."Lelouch's voice was deathly soft." It was none other than our dear father who loves to play with us like we are his playthings!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Of course, who else can it be? My mother is the favoured empress after all, the villa is the second most well-guarded place in the palace after father's villa. Furthermore, CCTV cameras recorded a car carrying the imperial seal during the so-called terrorist attack, along with the emperor's royal guards. The original data was corrupted, but the backup still existed." Lelouch explained the logic behind his conclusion. "And you know what happened next? I confronted him in court with the evidence and demanded that the investigation be reopened. Yet he cast me and Nunnally out, calling me weak and those allegations just slander!"

"Then what would you be doing?" Clovis's voice began to tremble.

"Why what else, getting my revenge of course," stated Lelouch nonchalantly. "I'm going to destroy everything he stood for, his empire and his beliefs, starting by liberating Japan. And you are going to help me."

"What?! Rebel against the emperor?! I won't do it!"

"Unfortunately for you, you have no choice. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, to follow my every order when I say 'Ragnarok'!"

"Yes my brother!" answered Clovis enthusiastically. "Erm, what did you say just now?"

"Ragnarok."

"Brother, what can I do for you?" asked Prince Clovis.

"What was the true purpose behind the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto that you didn't want to tell anyone?"

"It was to retrieve the immortal girl which we had been ordered to do testing on regarding her immortality."

 _As I thought…_ "Do you have any documents about the experiments you conducted?"

"Yes, they are in my own private network server."

"Login to the network for me please."

"As you wish."

Lelouch watched as Prince Clovis keyed his password and logged on to the secret military network, which granted access to top secret documents that only a few were privy to. Clovis then turned around after he completed his order, facing Lelouch with a blank face as he awaited his next orders.

"You will tell the emperor that you feel unsafe governing the Elevens due to the increased terrorist activities and wish to give up the viceroy position to someone more capable. Also, sleep and forget that I'm alive and everything I told you regarding my mother's death."

"Yes my brother, I will do as I'm told." Clovis acknowledged his orders, immediately slumping to a deep sleep on his throne.

 _With Clovis becoming my informant, now I have a man on the inside of the Britannian imperial court. Time to check out what Clovis was doing that he so desperately wants to hide…hmm? What's this? The girl was found one day delivered by a small boy with long blonde hair who refers to himself as V.V. Multiple reports on the various experiments conducted by Clovis and wait? General Bartley is involved as well? Some of these reports sure are macabre, I'll make a copy of them and save them on my thumbdrive._

Lelouch took out a thumbdrive and plugged it into the console, making a copy of all of the files that he wanted. He then plucked it out, and left the G-1 still maintaining his disguise.

 _Finally, I think I have the power I need to overthrow Britannia's rule, and shove it up that man's face for treating my mother like it's his personal toy! Used and then cast aside for newer toys! First, I need to find out the capabilities of this new power of mine. Since the girl is long gone, it's pointless trying to find her. I will need to conduct some experiments regarding this power of mine._ thought Lelouch as he left the Shinjuku ghetto, putting in plans slowly to overthrow the Britannian empire.

(The next day, at Ashford Academy, during the student council meeting...)

"Wake up, Lelouch!" chided Milly Ashford, hitting him with a rolled up piece of report that Lelouch had drafted through the night, "You were asleep just now! Your hand stopped moving!"

"So? You don't have to beat me up about it!" disagreed Lelouch.

"It's karma for ditching me before!" added Rivalz.

"Yeah that's right. What were you up to yesterday?" Shirley cast a suspicious eye at him.

"Uhm...nothing?" Lelouch gave an unconvincing reply.

"All right, all right, all right!" commanded Milly, "I won't allow you to change the subject! If we don't review the club activity budget right now, there won't be a budget for anything at all!"

"And if that happens…" came a quiet voice from the corner, the source of it was a girl with dark-green hair with two long braids lining downwards over her shoulders.

"Everyone is going to be pissed at us!" finished Rivalz. "Especially the equestrian club! They'll come busting in here on their horses! I sure don't want a repeat of last year, do you?"

"Rivalz, can't you take being a student council member more seriously?" Milly was the first to respond to Rivalz's shenanigans.

"But you should have reminded us of the deadline a day earlier." complained Shirley.

"I would have preferred a day later." cut in Rivalz, still playing the jester. "Then we would have given up already."

"Good idea. For now, at least." agreed Lelouch, glad that the topic has been steered back to the budget, and not what he was up to yesterday.

"GUTS!" shouted Milly, pointing her makeshift paper wand at Rivalz, in an attempt to motivate everyone to finish doing the budgeting.

"Casting your Guts! spell again?" inquired Rivalz.

"Yup! Don't you want to work harder now?" teased Milly.

"A fake spell like that will never work." Lelouch decided to spoil the fun and bring Milly back to earth.

"I'll pretend that it's working on me Prez!" chirped Shirley.

"Good! Supple and willing, that's what I like." replied Milly absently while staring at Shirley.

"Well, we practise a lot, so…" Shirley did not get what Milly was referring to.

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places, aren't you?"

"Ho, ho." chuckled Rivalz.

"Wh-What are you talking about, you pervert!" berated Shirley, covering herself using her arms.

(After the student council meeting...)

"Nina I swear the council president is a filthy old man on the inside! Sullying the meeting with her dirty mind!" griped Shirley as she walked with Rivalz and Nina.

"Milly's always been like that though" commented Nina.

"Well, we finished the budget on time, so let's not complain."Rivalz decided to look on the bright side of things.

As they entered the classroom for their next lesson, they heard murmuring and chattering that caught their attention.

"The terrorists used poison gas?"

"That's scary! Shinjuku is only 3 km from here!"

"I saw it! There was smoke rising from the direction of Shinjuku. That must have been the poison gas!"

"Anything else on what's going on over there?"

"Shinjuku?" quipped Shirley, turning back to look at Lelouch, who had asked her about Shinjuku earlier yesterday.

"I phoned you about it yesterday, remember?" reminded Lelouch. "I was hearing about it real time from a friend of mine."

"Hey check out those footage of those dead Elevens!"

"Argh! Don't look at them!"

 _So Clovis decided to hide the truth from the public then to save his face? Given his nature, he would after his tremendous failure at retrieving the girl and destroying the ghetto._

Meanwhile, at the security checkpoint to G-2 army base, a pair of guards checked the occupants of the car and checked the car itself for illegal contraband items. They found that nothing was wrong and let them pass.

"Prince Clovis is such a fool." muttered Jeremiah, clearly unhappy at the outcome of the fight in Shinjuku.

"You talking about his declaration of a cease-fire?" queried Kewell, "You have been complaining about it for the 10th time now. Can you stop it?"

"There has to someone who forced Prince Clovis to order that cease-fire, no matter how you may see it. There's no way Prince Clovis would then suddenly change his mind that might compromise the security and safety of the Britannians." repeated Jeremiah for what seems to the 20th time to anyone who would listen. "This so-called investigation into the traitor is a farce."

"Sir Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is losing political support, I guess now we Purebloods can…" suggested Kewell.

Jeremiah raised his hand to stop Kewell from talking any further. "Let me decide when to do so, for we still need to get everyone to our side. A coup is a very serious matter indeed."

Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch went back to the classroom during a break in between lessons, only to find a someone he found vaguely familiar.

"Kallen! It's been ages! Are you okay? Sophie's been worried about you." cried out a girl. Lelouch looked at the source of all the commotion, and found a classmate whom he had seen on the class nominal roll but has never seen her in class before in the rare occasions that he is in class.

"Yes, although I can't strain myself." came a meek voice. It came from a red-haired girl, surrounded by 3 others. _I_ _t's that pilot of the Glasgow alright. But why would a Britannian like her would want to fight against the Empire? Looks like I need to find out her reasons..._

"Anyway, if I take too much time off, I'll never be able to keep up with everyone." explained Kallen as Lelouch went back to his seat, his eyes still on her, trying to figure her out.

"What you looking at Lelouch? Have a crush on her?" asked his buddy Rivalz.

"Just thinking that this is a rare event, as she hasn't been at school since the term started." Lelouch tried to justify himself.

"I know right? Kallen Stadtfeld, they say that she's sick or somethin', and she barely showed up in school last year too." agreed Rivalz. "Still, her grades are pretty good for someone barely at school. She's the daughter of the Stadtfeld family, possessing wealth and a gentle disposition, the way I like my ladies. Man you have such great taste!"

"It's not like that," balked Lelouch.

"Oh you don't have to hide it. Although I do feel she's a bit too sheltered, if you ask me."

Soon, it was lunch break and many of the students went out of the classroom to enjoy the sunshine, unlike Lelouch, who is in the classroom, typing rapidly on a laptop that he has connected to the school network. He quickly used the backdoor he found on the school network before to access the network drive containing all students' particulars.

 _Let's see what can I find on the school network regarding her. Hmm...Kallen Stadtfeld, where's K...there it is. Enrolled in Ashford from Gideon Elementary with stellar results, members of immediate family are James Stadtfeld, Miriam Stadtfeld, and...wait what? Why is there a Naoto Kōzuki and Rain Kōzuki on the record? Unless…_

"Lelouch, what are doing in class on this fine day?" chirped Shirley, having spotted Lelouch in the classroom through the window.

"N-nothing!" lied Lelouch. "Just something regarding my experiment planning exercise for Chemistry later on. I needed to work on the details." He hastily saved his notes on Kallen on his own personal thumbdrive, which also contained the files on Project R, the files he copied from Prince Clovis's personal server.

"Oh okay. Let's get moving then, before Mrs. Forester scolds us for being late."

"Sure, let's go then."

(During the class...)

"Would someone come up to the front to present their working on question 11?" asked Mrs Forester. "How about you, Lelouch?"

 _Me again. Always picking on me because despite my correct answers, she dislikes my working, or lack thereof to arrive at the correct answer, and thus tries to get me to present so that she could improve the presentation of workings. Who needs proper working when could arrive at the answer faster than you could do proper working?_ "Yes Mrs Forester." answered Lelouch, smirking inwardly. Maybe I should do proper working this time around.

"As you see, the gravitational field strength is equals to GM over r squared. Thus the ratio of the gravitational field strength of planet B to the gravitational field strength of Earth is equals to the product of the mass of the Earth and the radius of Planet B squared over the product of the mass of Planet B and the radius of the Earth squared, giving us the number two. Hence, the gravitational field strength of Planet B is two times that of the gravitational field strength of Earth, which is 19.6 m per second squared." Lelouch cooly presented his solution to the class, eliciting an approving nod from Mrs Forester, happy that her student has finally gotten better at presenting his workings, not knowing that Lelouch did it for fun.

"Thank you Lelouch. Now moving on…" continued Mrs Forester. _What a waste of time asking me to present my solutions to a simple gravitation problem, wish I was doing my black body radiation research project instead..._

Later that day, when the sun is setting, a blind girl with sandy-brown hair in a wheelchair is sitting together with a black-haired maid in a homely room, where the maid folded origami for her.

"Well, what shall we do now? He may be late yet again." remarked the maid.

"I'll wait. He promised that we'd eat dinner together." insisted the girl.

After another few more folds, the origami crane the maid has been working on was finished.

"Look, it's all done." declared the maid cheerfully, in an attempt to disguise the fact that he has not yet returned home.

"Huh?" The girl reached out and cradled the paper crane, feeling the paper crane on how it is shaped. "A bird?"

"Right, it's a crane." revealed the maid, proud of her.

"Amazing, Japanese people are so skillful!" commented the girl, but immediately turned her head towards the door.

"Miss Nunnally? What's wrong?"

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Lelouch.

"Sorry I'm so late. Nunnally, Sayoko, I'm home."

"Welcome home brother!"

"Welcome home sir."

In an unknown laboratory, hidden deep underground the Viceroy's palace, General Bartley was delivering some bad news to the scientists.

"As you all know, the project is incomplete and cannot progress further without the subject. Therefore, I'm disbanding this research center."

"Wha?! But!" protested the researchers.

"I've set up a place in Narita for you all to work on another project. Details would be settled later. Move everything out there first. While I have no memory of it, I left the G-1 base, only to come back and find all of the staff officers dead with Prince Clovis passed out. I might be under investigation for leaving the G-1 base at such a critical timing. And if His Majesty learns of this experiment has proceeded without his knowledge…"

"Understood sir! We'll make preparations as fast as we can!" interrupted one of the researchers.

Back in the club mansion, Lelouch and Nunnally were having dinner together, enjoying sirloin steak with mashed potatoes.

"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about origami." Nunnally tried to initiate a conversation, sharing her day with Lelouch. "When you fold a piece of paper over and over, you can make birds and boats and all sorts of things!"

Having spoken too enthusiastically, some of the soup that Nunnally drank spilled out from the sides of her lips.

"Oh." acknowledged Lelouch, reaching instantly for a napkin. "You don't really have to talk that fast. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you, big brother."

"You're very much welcome."

"I'm so glad." said Nunnally gratefully. "You sort of scared me last night."

"Did I? Sorry. I had something to think about."

"Hey." Nunnally presented Lelouch the paper crane that Sayoko folded for her earlier. "They said if you fold a thousand cranes, your wish becomes true. So, if you have something to wish for..."

"Oh no. Not me." denied Lelouch. "What about you Nunnally? Do you wish for anything?"

"Hmm...I wish the world was a gentler place."

"When you can see again, I'm sure it will be."

"Really?"

"I promise." _That's right. There are very few options for the future open for us. While they might be sheltering us here now, it is unlikely that the Ashford family would always backing us. If our identity is ever revealed, we would have to run, abandoning Shirley and Rivalz and the others to avoid becoming political tools or the prey of others' conspiracies. To prevent all this from happening, I will do it. I will build a world where Nunnally can live happily, and at the same time, destroy the destructive culture of Britannia!_

"Hm?" wondered Lelouch as Nunnally hooked their little fingers together.

"Sayoko taught me this before. It's how Japanese make a promise." explained Nunnally as she began reciting the chant. "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie. I swear!"

"Now I'm scared! I may have to eat a thousand needles someday!" exclaimed Lelouch.

"That's right. So you'd better not be lying."

"It's okay. I'm not lying." _Not to you, at least._

After dinner, Sayoko came the clear the dishes and Lelouch, making some excuse needing to do his homework, went back to his room. He powered on his computer, and decided to look the files pertaining to Kallen.

 _Unless I'm mistaken, she is most likely half Japanese, half Britannian. This explains why Japanese names were on her transcript. But why all the hatred against Britannians? Hmm...Let me look up the name Kōzuki. Ha! I knew it. Arrested for theft of military equipment and given the death sentence? No wonder she hates them so much. Hmm...his profile states that he has a younger sister called Kallen Kōzuki. It seems that Kallen Stadtfeld and Kallen Kōzuki are the same person after all. Explains a lot._

After his discovery, Lelouch closed his file on Kallen and the arrest report on Naoto Kōzuki. He started looking through the files that he had on Project R, and looked through the lab reports. Each and every one of them was more disgusting than the previous one, where it seemed that the scientists conducting the experiments had no soul like the Cybermen from the Doctor Who show he watched before. Descriptions of her being constantly killed over and over again by various means, constant fractures of bones to watch them heal over and over again, organs damaged to see them heal again with no regret or remorse for what they were doing. _Oh my god._ For the first time in his life, Lelouch felt sympathy. He sympathised what the girl was going through, having been used just as an experimental subject with little disregard, much like how he had been used as a political tool during the war over Sakuradite.

Unable to stomach the lab reports, he decided to look into another project of his. He opened a sole file on his thumbdrive that is encrypted, took a look at it and sighed. The Yggdrasil drive, a powerful superconductor conduit for extracting the maximum out of the energy filler, a lithium-air battery that makes the use of Knightmare frames for military purposes practical. It outclasses the previous generation's battery, the lithium-ion battery, lasting five times longer and five times lighter for the same energy capacity. It's good, but not enough for me to use. It is vulnerable to electromagnetic interference that drastically reduces the performance of the Yggdrasil drive, to the point of paralysing the Knightmare , I need more power that what it can provide to fight against Britannia, but what can provide the power that I might need?

The next day, just in the school grounds near the lake, Lelouch is deep in thought on how he should go about to get his revenge cycling through each scenario that he thought of. His first thought was to use his latest power. Looking down at the surface, he could see the bird-shaped sigil active in his left eye staring back. This is the only weapon I have. I need to find out more about its specifications. I already know that it's limited to 272m yesterday, but what other limitations does it have?

"Lelouch!" called out a voice, breaking Lelouch's thoughts. He immediately looked up and saw his history teacher. "Class would be starting soon."

"Oh yes sir." _Now's my chance._ "Um sir? Could you follow my every command till I say otherwise?"

"Yes Lelouch. What do you want?"

"What are the essay topics coming out in our next exam?"

"The humiliation of Edinburgh, the transfer of capital to the New World, and the North-South War."

"What are the exact questions?"

"How has the humiliation of Edinburgh shaped Britannian military and its future policies? Assess the decision to transfer the capital to the New World and whether or not is it justified. Which side is responsible for starting the North-South War?"

"Thank you teacher. You may stop following my every command now." His teacher immediately broke out of his trance.

"Sir? Could you tell us what are the topics for our exam?" repeated Lelouch.

"Quit joking around and start studying seriously instead. You can handle them if you make the effort." _As I thought so. It only works once._

(Somewhere else on the campus…)

Kallen, bored with back to living a campus life,

"So, how's life at school?" asked Ohgi, concerned for Kallen, knowing that it's not her thing.

"Stifling." sighed Kallen, staring out into the distance. "Had history class yesterday. Look, maybe I should just go back."

"The army is on FPCON Delta right now." mentioned Ohgi. "Stay there and let things cool down."

"But what about the voice on the radio?"

"You can't go looking for a voice. Besides…" reminded Ohgi. "Naoto would be happy that you're a student again. Forget what happened in Shinjuku for now. I'll keep in touch." Ohgi soon hung up.

 _Shinjuku...I guess he's right, but really need to do something to liberate Japan, not just stand there and do nothing!_ thought Kallen as she thought of Ohgi's last words.

Meanwhile, in the Viceroy's palace, Prince Clovis is pleading to the Emperor to let him go back to the Homeland.

"Father please! I feel scared from these Eleven terrorists! I want to go home!" wailed Prince Clovis as he kneeled in front of a digital screen carrying a camera feed from the Emperor, continuously repeating request for what has been the twentieth time.

"Have you become weak, Clovis?" mocked the Emperor. "The feeble Elevens rising up against you is enough to make you quit?"

"Yes, Your Majesty! Please!" appealed Clovis, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Tch. Alright. I will let you come back to the homeland. After all, the increasing terrorist activity in Area 11 worries me. I need it in total control by the administration. I'm sending Cornelia to replace you."

"Thank you father!" The video call immediately cut off, leaving Prince Clovis alone in the room. He then skipped towards his desk, happy that he could return to the Homeland, and pressed the intercom button on his desk.

"Yes Your Highness?" his personal assistant asked.

"Get me General Bartley now!" commanded Prince Clovis.

"Yes Your Highness!"

Fifteen minutes later, General Bartley was escorted into his office, uniform slightly crumpled and looking worse for wear. He had black eye bags under his eyes, no doubt from the questioning about the dead staff officers that he was responsible for in the G-1 base.

"Have the research scientists been moved out?!" demanded Prince Clovis. "If not, I need them out now!"

"Ah! Yes Your Highness!" Prince Clovis's loud voice sprang him awake from his half-asleep state. "Th-They have been moved to Narita, where there is a place I set up for them."

"Good! While I'm gone, take charge of them and make sure that the Homeland does not know anything about our experiments. Also, tell V that our base of operations has changed."

"Yes Your Highness!"

"You're dismissed."

General Bartley scurried out of the room, fearful of Prince Clovis's wrath. Prince Clovis, upon seeing General Bartley's departure, heaved a heavy sigh. _Why did I request to go back to the Homeland?_

Back at Ashford Academy, classes were finished and Lelouch is packing up all of his books into his book bag. Shirley, wishing to spend time to get closer to him, approached him.

"Hey Lelouch, we're about to go to…" started Shirley.

"Sorry. Maybe some other time." Lelouch immediately cut in, then walked off.

At another table nearby, multiple girls surrounded Kallen, eager to make small talk with her, seeing that she does not come to school often due to her medical condition.

"You should come with us to this cafe called Starbucks. It specialises in lattes. It's really fantastic!" recommended a girl.

"I really sorry but I can't go with you all."

"Oh I knew it." guessed another girl. "You have to go straight home right?"

"You have a curfew? That sucks." commented a third girl. "Imagine being confined to your house without the freedom to spend time with your friends."

While they were having their conversation, Lelouch walked over to Kallen's table.

"Yes?" one of the girls asked. Ignoring her, Lelouch stood in front of Kallen and asked, "Could you come with me please? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. No problem."

All seemed calm then.

Outside of the city centre however, tension is building up. On his way out of the Viceroy's palace, General Bartley found the road blocked with various Sutherlands, each one carrying the infamous insignia known within Area 11's military forces, the insignia of the Purebloods.

"General Bartley, you are under arrest! Please do not resist arrest!" announced the leader of the Sutherlands.

"You don't have the right to arrest me!" declared General Bartley, trying to bluff his way out.

"To General Bartley's guards, I give you our only warning. Stand down or we will have you arrested for harboring a suspect."

Almost immediately, the cockpits of the Knightmare frames opened up, with the pilots getting out of their cockpits, relinquishing the control of the situation to the Purebloods.

"Do you understand our determination now?!" said the leader resolutely.

"But I've already told you!" protested General Bartley, seeing that the situation has backfired horribly on him

"That you don't remember?! Still clinging onto that pathetic excuse?!"

"Just ask the others! They'll testify that…"

The leader then tore off the roof of the car, and opened his cockpit revealing himself as Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Ducking the blame now! You're a disgrace! I won't allow you to remain at the Prince's side any longer!" declared Jeremiah.

At the campus mansion, Lelouch is escorting Kallen to somewhere more private so he could have a talk with her.

"I never knew there's such a place in this school." remarked Kallen, in awe at the majestic and spacious building.

"It's student council's club house," explained Lelouch. "It's built large enough to host the formals every year."

"And why did you bring me here?"

"To ask you about a sensitive subject of yours. I-"

"There it is!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Shirley. "Found it! It's this right?" She held up a purple thumbdrive.

"Ah! That's it! My experiment data!" exclaimed Nina, running towards Shirley to reclaim it.

"Oh man...my back hurts now." complained Rivalz, emerging from a room, clutching at his back, aching from getting down on all fours searching for it. The kitchen door then opened, and in walked Milly dressed with an apron over her school uniform pushing a cart with a chocolate oreo cake.

"Did you find it?" asked Milly. "I'm done baking, so why don't we start?"

"Whoa! Amazing!" exclaimed Rivalz, eager to try out the chocolate cake.

"Way to go Prez!" praised Shirley.

"Thanks, thanks!" replied Milly.

"Uhm, what's all this for?" asked Lelouch, unclear of what's going on.

"Didn't you bring her here because of what is planned today? I did mention this during the meeting. Or were you sleeping again during the meeting? We're inducting Kallen into the student council. My grandfather asked me to."

"The principal?"

"Yeah. He mentioned it would be hard for Kallen to participate in regular club activities due to her health problems. Oh right. I'm Milly, the council president."

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you." Kallen's aristocratic instincts kicked in, having been conditioned from young how to behave.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary." Rivalz introduced himself. "If there's anything you need help with, you can count on me."

"And I'm Shirley, welcome." Shirley continued the round of introductions.

"I'm Nina." came Nina's shy and quiet voice.

"Uhm a pleasure to meet you all." Kallen's reply was awkward having to meet so many new people.

"Uhm Shirley could you help me put these on the table for me?" came Nunnally's voice. Everyone turned and looked towards Nunnally, who is carrying two boxes of pizza on her lap.

"Oh sure no problem Nunna!"

"Nunnally, you are involved as well?"

"This is Lelouch's little sister. She's in middle school right now but she's considered a honorary member of the council." explained Milly as she set the cake on the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen." said Nunnally, smiling sweetly at her.

"It's a pleasure for me too."

"Alright then! Shall we drink a toast first?" asked Rivalz, setting down a bottle of wine on table.

"Champagne?" observed Shirley.

"Yeah," confirmed Nina. "But we're on the council, we shouldn't…"

"Relax guys!" assured Rivalz, as he prepare to uncork the bottle. Shirley ran up to him to stop him.

"We're not allowed to drink that!" objected Shirley. She grabbed hold of the bottle but Rivalz broke free, turning towards Lelouch.

"Lelouch, catch!" shouted Rivalz, throwing the bottle at him.

"Eh? Oh!" Lelouch barely caught the bottle, it nearly slipped out of his hands. Shirley, seeing that Lelouch now has the bottle, abandoned Rivalz and chased after Lelouch.

"Lelouch give me the champagne!" yelled Shirley.

"Wait Shirley. I'll give you the bottle." promised Lelouch. He passed the bottle to Shirley, who snatched it out of his hands.

"No drinking is allowed!" declared Shirley as she set the bottle aside.

"What's wrong with loosening up every once awhile?" questioned Rivalz, with disappointment written all over his face as he tried to enjoy himself during the party.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was explaining to Kallen what were the roles of the council and how they help the school management.

"Other than the constant administrative paperwork, we would also plan school events. It is not the kind of glamorous work that one might expect."

"By events, you mean the cultural festival right?"

"Yes. Along with Good Friday and Founder's Day. Although you might get interesting events like Pokemon Festival or even cross-dressing party."

"What's up with that?"

"Our President's idea. She'll get you involved in all of these stuff soon, so be prepared."

Suddenly, Kallen's phone rang. Puzzled, Kallen looked to see who it was calling her, but the number was listed as unknown. She decided to accept the call to find out who it was.

"Hello?" she asked. _Here's the preprogrammed call._

"Glad to see that you are alive, Q-1." _That voice! It's him!_ "The day after tomorrow, at 16:00, the observation deck of the old Tokyo Tower. Come alone."

"Who are you?! How did you manage to convince Prince Clovis?!" Kallen tried to question him, but he had hung up. "Hey! Don't hang up on me!" shouted Kallen.

"What's that all about?" asked Lelouch, after hearing her conversation.

"N-Nothing!" denied Kallen. "J-Just some project that required some funding and my partner is convincing Prince Clovis to invest in his project."

"Oh okay."

"Kallen, you have talking to Lelouch for so long, are you interested in getting closer to him?" Milly's teasing voice cut in.

"N-No!" denied Kallen. "He's just explaining to me what are some of the roles that the council plays."

"Oh? That's it?" said Milly, disappointed at finding yet again nothing. "Why don't you talk to some of the other council members to find out what they do?"

"Sure no problem. See you later Lelouch."

"Bye. Eh? Where's Rivalz?" asked Lelouch, looking for his buddy. "Where did he go?"

Speaking of the devil, Rivalz burst into the doors of the campus mansion, panting as he regained his breath.

"Lelouch, you've got to see this!" exclaimed Rivalz. "The military is being taken over in a coup!"

"What?"

"General Bartley has been arrested for his corruption in producing illegal biological weapons for the Elevens to use!" Rivalz then turned on the television.

"We are bringing you live coverage of the press conference that is being held at Andover military base by Major Jeremiah Gottwald, the leader of the elite Knightmare Corps nicknamed the 'Purebloods'. Here comes the major." described the news reporter as the camera shifted focus from the reporter to Jeremiah.

"General Bartley was corrupt, colluding with the Elevens! While everyone is out there fighting the Elevens with the their very lives, he is working backend deals with the Elevens! The poison gas is a testament as to how he is willing to betray his fellow countrymen for personal gain! For too long we have left people like him unchecked while we pay the price! That all changes! Starting right here, and right now! We will unite and push forth, to make the Britannia empire greater than ever before! People who have been abusing their positions of power and the trust endowed by the people will face divine punishment for their crimes! The swamp that is corruption within Area 11's administration will drained of all these corrupted men! We will give back the power to you, the citizens of this great empire! All hail Britannia!" declared Jeremiah, as he stood on the podium straight and firm, giving off the resolute image that the media wanted to see.

"This is Elias Warren, Area 11, signing off."

"In other news, an Eleven collaborator colluding with former General Bartley has been arrested under the suspicion of treason and abuse of the Honorary Britannian system. The suspect is Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven now under the Britannian army, serving the 99th Anti-Britannian Elimination Battalion. He is suspected of being the middleman in giving the Eleven terrorists the poison gas, and faces a death sentence if found guilty. Also, the arrest of former General Bartley has resulted in rumours flying around that Prince Clovis knew about his corruption, but did nothing about it. Join me later on 'The Talk' as we discuss how deep is the corruption within the administration and how can we prevent such abuses of power in future."

 _Suzaku…_

Soul count: 89


	4. My Name is Zero

(I do not own Code Geass. It and its characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

Turn 4: My Name is Zero

Lelouch, a Britannian youth, has been given special powers by a mysterious girl. Geass. The absolute power to command anyone to do anything. Lelouch is determined to use this power of Geass as a weapon to destroy the Britannian Empire in order to avenge his mother and create a world in which his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness. He knows that the Britannian emperor, his very own father, awaits him at the end of his quest. Or at least what Lelouch had originally planned, having made the deal with the devil.

In a dark prison cell, where minimal light entered through the barred window, Major Jeremiah leaned towards the prisoner seated across the table, blocking almost all of the light shining through the window. The aftereffects made him larger and scarier, as if the Batman has arrived to interrogate the prisoner.

"Do you anything about this poison container, Suzaku Kururugi?" asked Jeremiah, placing a picture of the container used to contain the girl that was recovered after the battle, slightly covered in carbon residue from the truck explosion. "It is the one recovered and used to contain the poison gas. You had reported its location during the hunt for it, and I have your radio communication log here which confirmed what you said. After which, the royal guard were dispatched to your location but were murdered when they arrived at the location to retrieve it. Furthermore, given your status as the eldest son of Japan's last acting Prime Minister, your motive is clear."

 _The container used to store the girl!_ "You're making a mistake sir!" exclaimed Suzaku, taken aback at the quick judgement of Jeremiah. "Although I have reported the location of the container, I'm not the one collaborating with terrorists!"

 _Like all Area scum, they like to deny it to the very end._ thought Jeremiah, clearly pissed off at his denial. _They think that denying the crime to the very end would save them from their conviction?_ Jeremiah lashed out using his leg, kicking the leg of the chair that Suzaku is tied to, causing the chair to fall to the ground and bring Suzaku down along with it. The fall added another long list of scars that Suzaku has acquired over the past 24 hours during repeated rounds of interrogation, each time more intense than the last.

"Your fingerprints were found on one of the guns that killed the royal guard. Let me remind you that you are also under suspicion for murdering members of the royal guard. You call that not decisive evidence? Just admit it already, do it now and you may still be judged as an Honorary Britannian instead of an Eleven." Jeremiah had enough of his denial and gave him an ultimatum.

"I didn't do it!" asserted Suzaku, which earned him a kick in the face.

"Since you still deny it, you will be judged as the Eleven trash you are. And it will not be pretty, I promise you this much" said Jeremiah scathingly. _Like all the other Eleven filth._

Far away from Area 11, within the walls of Pendragon Palace, inside the Capricorn Manor, was a blond haired man sitting at his desk, looking through various reports that are placed on his desk by his efficient secretary. Suddenly, the phone on his desk rang. He picked up the phone.

"What is it Kanon? I'm quite busy with preparing the budget for the next financial year as I told you earlier that I do not want to be disturbed." the man was annoyed.

"Your Highness the head of Camelot wishes to speak to you, he said this is very urgent." Kanon informed his boss.

"Okay put him through."

"Yes Your Highness"

Soon enough the room immediately filled with Lloyd's shrill and panicked voice.

"Prince Schneizel! Oh Prince Schneizel! You need to help me!" shrieked Lloyd.

"Calm down now, take a deep breath and speak slowly. What has happened?" Prince Schneizel tried to calm his chief researcher down.

"We've just lost our most essential part to the Lancelot. Our devicer has been arrested under the suspicion for working together with the terrorists." Lloyd explained the situation to Prince Schneizel.

"Hmm...I see. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Anything! Just anything to give me back my devicer!" pleaded Lloyd.

"Lloyd, I can't do anything about it until he is proven to be innocent. I cannot just interfere with the administration of the law in the Areas, or else people would call it corruption. I do have an image to maintain, you know that? Furthermore, the fact that the devicer is an Eleven is another reason why my hands are tied. Doing this would show favouritism for the Eleven and both Elevens and Britannians would protest about the administration being corrupt as well. I may be the Prime Minister but I am still bound by the law. The only person who could really drop all charges against him is the emperor himself. I'm sorry, but it looks like you have to get a new devicer then. " apologised Prince Schneizel. "Speaking of Knightmares, how is the Druid System on the Gawain coming along?"

"Your Highness it's coming along well. We may soon have it ready by mid April. But still, Your Highness, even if I got a new devicer, they would never get readings like his though. Can't you imagine it, 94 percent operation efficiency on his first go! How do I replace that?"

"Lloyd, I would like to listen to your complaints all day regarding the loss of your devicer, but I really need to focus my efforts into doing up the budget for the next financial year. Don't you want more money for the Lancelot?" hinted Prince Schneizel, slightly irritated at Lloyd's rants.

"Yes Your Highness!" replied Lloyd instinctively upon picking up the phrase 'more budget for the Lancelot', effectively getting the hint to hang up. He hung up soon after that, still imagining what he could do with the extra budget. A jetpack based off the prototype rocket booster that failed badly perhaps? Or maybe even giving the Lancelot wings? That way it would look like an angel, graceful but yet punishing towards those who violated the peace. Lloyd rubbed his hands with glee at the excitement of adding new systems and equipment onto the Lancelot.

"What did our sponsor say?" asked Cecile, breaking his train of thought. "Did he say he would get Suzaku off the hook?"

"Of course not! However, he did promise us more budget for the Lancelot. Think about it! Soon we might have advanced technology on the Lancelot other nations would just dream of!" Lloyd couldn't stop thinking about the new technology that he might just develop using the extra budget.

"The Lancelot still wouldn't move even if you develop all of the new technology." remarked Cecile. "We still need our devicer back."

"Yeah yeah, let's hope all this ends with Suzaku's acquittal and a huge apology from the military, giving him a large promotion and an equally large raise." said Lloyd sarcastically. "Since General Bartley's disgrace, the Purebloods are now in control of the military. I can't do anything about all this."

"But Suzaku's innocent, right? There's no evidence connecting him to the terrorists." argued Cecile.

"The court can decide what evidence it can accept, and judging by the looks of things, the court will rule in the prosecution's favour." Lloyd pointed out.

"But…"

"Say, would that be altruism or humanitarianism that you're displaying?" queried Lloyd, changing the topic.

"This isn't the time for a game of semantics!" scolded Cecile, annoyed that Lloyd was more concerned with getting his English in order than to be concerned with Suzaku's impending trial.

"Is there anything else I could do? We both know where this case is headed. We've already been rejected by our patron to intervene, all we can do now is to let it go."

Meanwhile, at the club mansion, Lelouch is putting Nunnally to bed.

"That really was Suzaku they mentioned earlier in the news, wasn't it?" queried Nunnally.

"Yeah. He seems to be in tough spot right now, being the under the suspicion of treason." commented Lelouch.

"We've been apart since the war ended, to see him alive I'm truly glad for that." Nunnally reminisced about the past. "Brother, Suzaku wouldn't do such a thing, would he?"

"No he wouldn't. There must be some kind of mistake." replied Lelouch.

"Yes...it must be."

"Right. So...Good night Nunnally."

(Later at a tailor's…)

"Ah, everything you requested should be as you requested. It's being worked on by the best person in the field. Once the slide system is completed, it's all yours. Once I erase all of the evidence, I should forget all about this, correct?"

(The next day, in school…)

"What are the Purebloods, Lelouch?" asked Shirley, walking alongside Lelouch towards their next class.

"They are an elite Knightmare frame unit within the army that only comprises pureblood Britannians. They believe that only pureblood Britannians should be allowed to serve in the army. That way, fewer cases of corruption would happen." explained Lelouch. "However,if the Eleven is convicted guilty, the administration would accept Major Gottwald's demands and shut down the Honorary Britannian system, a system where Elevens can be granted the status of being Honorary Britannian, which is a tactful way of saying they are second-class citizens compared to the Elevens, which are considered third-class citizens."

"Lelouch, what are you going to do later? We shouldn't waste any more time on classes, people have been asking for a rematch!" said Rivalz, excited at the prospect of earning more money.

"Don't you dare go gambling!" objected Shirley, annoyed that Rivalz is bringing Lelouch along to more of those games.

"Gimme a break!" retorted Rivalz.

"She's right though. Maybe it's time to quit." announced Lelouch.

"Eh?!"

"That's right. I've found a better opponent to play against."

"What? What do you mean?" Shirley was confused by what Lelouch is saying.

"Then let me in on it too!" declared Rivalz.

"You had better not. It is not the kind of game you would want to take part in."

Meanwhile, at Andover military base, a reporter was meeting with Major Jeremiah in his office.

"Thank you for writing the script for my press conference. A bit too emotional for my tastes, but it gets the job done." said Jeremiah.

"Sir, the public do enjoy a strong speech, especially against corruption and how what you're doing is for the ordinary people." explained the reporter.

"Spoken like a true reporter. Still I do have to acknowledge the finesse you've shown. Preparing everything on a short notice. One might think you are ready for such a scenario."

"It's quite common for reporters to be prepared for all kinds of scenarios, including this one."

"Does that include memorial events for the deceased?" asked Jeremiah

"Not for all sir, but recent events have guaranteed you one."

"You mean I wasn't important enough to have one until now? How honest of you!"

"I'm afraid so sir." admitted the reporter.

"Ever feel like joining the army? The army could use more people like you as information officers." offered Jeremiah.

"I have to admit that I'm not up to the job. It's not for me." the reporter declined Jeremiah's offer.

"You prefer the private sector? Well, never mind. I have another favour to ask of you. You see, tomorrow Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court-martial, and..."

"Let's get a lot patriotic Britannians to line up on the sides of the road." suggested the reporter.

"You catch on quick do you?" asked Jeremiah. "Make sure his face can be seen in the convoy." he ordered Kewell.

"Yes sir. I will make sure of that." declared Kewell. "However, on a side note, there are some Elevens that see Private Kururugi as an idol. They might very well make a rescue attempt."

"Then I shall provide the security personally in my Sutherland. You will also come along with me to provide the necessary security. If anyone thinks of making trouble, they will be executed on the spot. This is all I can do to ensure that the bastard pays for what he did to Villetta." proclaimed Jeremiah.

"The usual formation?" asked Kewell.

"Yes, the usual formation."

(Later that evening, at 15:50...)

The Tokyo Tower, one of the last remaining relics within the Tokyo settlement which remained a harsh reminder of the fall of Japan. Used for tourism and antenna leasing back when Japan is still independent, now it only serves to fulfil the role of tourism only, but of a different kind. Previously, it can be used as an observation tower to see the entire city of Tokyo, but now it is just used as a museum to deliver propaganda about the failure of Japan to defend itself against the might of the Holy Britannian Empire, about how the conquered nation had been put in place in today's world order.

"The overwhelming victory of Britannia made the unenlightened government of Japan well aware of their true rank in the world. Since then, the Empire and Area 11 have joined hands to work together to begin the journey towards revival." explained a tour guide as she brought a tour group around the museum, into a room full of photographs captured by Britannian journalists depicting the might of the Britannian army. Looking at one of these photos was Kallen, who came straight after school to find who the mysterious voice was. She double-checked her watch, eminently displaying the time: 16:00. _Tokyo Tower, 16:00 hours. Why here, a rather public location, of all places?_

"It was Suzaku Kururugi who contacted us, right?" asked one of the freedom fighters that approached her, led by Ohgi.

"Don't jump to any conclusions that it was him." replied Ohgi.

"He might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen, Sugiyama" suggested another.

"Then we might be in danger here of being exposed and arrested. We need to leave." urged Sugiyama.

Suddenly, the PA system came alive. "Attention please! Would Ms. Kallen Stadtfeld come to the service counter please. One of your personal effects has been turned in. Please come to the service counter on the first floor. I repeat, would Ms. Kallen Stadtfeld come to the counter please?"

Kallen immediately took off for the service counter, wondering what is it that has been turned in. _Probably something from that voice!_

"You're sure that is yours?" asked the receptionist, presenting Kallen with a phone.

"Y-yes." replied Kallen hesitantly, picking up the phone from the receptionist's hands. "Thank you so much!"

Meanwhile, at the top floor, people can observe the Tokyo settlement, looking at the city beneath their feet.

"It's so true from what I heard! Things are definitely better due to Prince Clovis. I mean it's all due to Britannia that we could rebuild as quickly as possible." gasped Ohgi when he saw the settlement for the very first time in his life, having spent his entire life living within the ghetto. Kallen soon joined them, all the while staring at the phone that has been given to her by the receptionist.

Suddenly, the phone vibrated, having been in silent mode. The caller ID didn't display the number, just the name:Zero.

"Zero?" wondered Kallen. _What sort of name is that?_ She looked to the side, and saw Ohgi give to nod to go ahead and accept the phone call.

"Uhm...Hello?" asked Kallen.

"Ride the outer tracks of loop line 5. And bring your friends along as well." came Lelouch's digitally synthesized voice.

Kallen and her fellow freedom fighters soon boarded the train that was already waiting for them at the station. Suspecting nothing, they boarded it, waiting for further instructions from this enigmatic 'Zero'.

"Attention all passengers. If you see any suspicious item on board, please report it at once via the nearest intercom or any nearby subway staff." came the usual announcements through the PA system. Kallen looked about, trying to see who is 'Zero', when the phone vibrated again.

"Hello?" answered Kallen.

"Face forwards, and look to right. Tell me what do you see?" asked the synthesized voice.

"Britannia's city. A stolen city, built upon our sacrifices." Kallen described what she felt about Tokyo settlement.

"And the left?"

"I see our city. The remnants of a desecrated city after Britannia sucked us dry." replied Kallen.

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train." Lelouch then hung up. Kallen then strode forwards without another word. Ohgi, seeing that she is moving to the front of the train, hand-signalled the other two to follow him and Kallen. After pushing through the crowd, they arrived at the front of the train. Surprisingly though, it was almost empty except for a single individual with his back faced towards them.

This individual wore a black cloak together with gold trim, together with an enormous black collar that reached the sides of his head. He did not seem to notice them entering.

"Was it you on the phone?" began Kallen. The man ignored her.

"This isn't a trap is it?" questioned one of the men Ohgi brought along, unaware that the next train car's occupants have all been geassed.

"Tell us! Was it you in Shinjuku? Was the cease-fire your doing?" The man continued to ignore them.

"Hey! Say something!" urged Sugiyama.

Suddenly, the lights all went off when the train entered a tunnel. In that moment did the man chose to turn around to show himself.

He wore a mask over his head, a spiky black and indigo mask with a long bird-like sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding his face.

"Well? What are your impressions of this tour of the settlement?" asked the man.

"Tour?" inquired Ohgi.

"Hey, it couldn't have been this joker!" decided Sugiyama hastily.

"I wanted you to have a true appreciation of them." explained the masked man, gesturing with both his arms spread out "Of the settlement and the ghetto."

"Yeah we know. There is a difference between us and the Britannians! A very big one! That's why we fight as the resistance!" declared Ohgi.

"You're wrong." stated the man nonchalantly. "Terrorism would not defeat Britannia!"

"Defeat?" asked Ohgi.

"Terrorism is just simply a childish nuisance." answered the man.

The two men that Ohgi brought along were suddenly triggered by the masked man's last remark.

"What was that?! Are you just saying that we're just kids?!" challenged one of them.

"You should know your enemy well. It is not the Britannian people, but Britannia itself. What you need is a war! Without involving the civilians! Take up the sword! Take the path of righteousness! Fight for justice!" proclaimed Lelouch.

"Don't be absurd! It's easy to say whatever you want! Hiding under that mask! Why should we even trust you we you don't even show your face?!" Kallen had enough of his dramatic speech belittling them.

"She's right! Take off the mask!" added Sugiyama.

"Yeah, will you show us your face or not?" agreed Ohgi.

"Very well. I'll show you. I'll show you my power to do the impossible! If I show you that the impossible is possible, you'll place a bit of trust in me, won't you?"

Elsewhere, in the outskirts of Tokyo, within the Narita mountains, was a hidden military base, occupied by the Japan Liberation Front, the largest resistance organisation. They had heard about Suzaku's arrest, which was the topic of debate in today's meeting. Instead of reaching a general consensus, the meeting was not progressing smoothly, with everyone divided on how to handle the issue, and some of the participants have degraded to calling the people who disagreed with them names. However, there was one participant how knelt with his sword in front of him and meditating, ignoring everyone who was arguing. Suddenly, one of them asked the man for his thoughts.

"Todoh, what are thoughts on this matter?"

"We have no duty to join him in a public execution." replied Todoh.

"Such cowardice! Are you really 'Todoh the miracle worker'?" doubted someone in the crowd.

"You shouldn't confuse a miracle with foolishness!" asserted Todoh.

Within the walls of Andover base, in a dark prison cell, lay Suzaku in a straitjacket wondering when his trial would be. Suddenly, a man with a lab jacket appeared and walked towards his cell, squatted and faced him. _It's Lloyd! I hope it's good news._

"Congratulations!" Lloyd greeted him with a smile. "Those two that you asked me about didn't match anyone on the KIA list."

"I see." Suzaku was glad that neither the girl nor Lelouch was dead because of the fighting.

"But you're not having much luck on your end." reminded Lloyd. "You may be getting a trial, but there's no one on your side."

"But trials are where the truth is made clear!" objected Suzaku, who cannot believe what he's hearing.

"I think the truth will be obscured at all costs, given how high profile this case looks and that the administration have to deliver what the people want which is someone to blame." explained Lloyd.

"If you tell me that's how the world works, then so be it. I don't regret leaving it!" muttered Suzaku.

On the day of Suzaku's trial, many patriotic Britannians, secretly paid off by the reporter, came to see him transported to court. The news coverage by various news broadcasting agencies was immense. Multiple helicopters in the air, giving a good bird's eye view of the situation, supported by various reporters on the ground, either in the TV van or on foot in the crowd. The atmosphere is heavily charged and the tension is high.

"Any moment now! Any moment now!" said the commentator excitedly into his microphone. "Just look at the crowds lining the road. All of them, waiting! Waiting for the man accused of treason and theft! Waiting for Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi to pass by!"

"Camera 5's slow. Charles? Have you gotten your crowd set up?" asked the reporter who was speaking to Jeremiah in the afternoon. "Huh? The studio? It can wait. There has to be no delay. Everything will go as planned." He continuously scanned the various television screens for the appearance of Suzaku Kururugi.

"Here he comes…" the reporter spotted him leaving the entrance of Andover military base from a camera placed nearby. "Like clockwork. Hmph, what a circus this is...I'm just corrupt as any one of them."

"I...I can see them! It's Kururugi, the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is coming!" exclaimed the commentator, keeping the excitement going.

As the convoy drove on the road, the people lined on both sides were hurling insults and death threats at the helpless Suzaku.

"Thief! Scum! Traitor! Damned Eleven!" came the chants of the crowd.

"Voices of scorn! Voices of anger, growing louder!" said the commentator dramatically. "Voices bearing testament of the trust the people had for him, only to be betrayed when he chose to side with the Elevens! Raining their judgement down on the traitor!"

"Major Gottwald, whose own efforts helped to solve to case, will be attending the trial to give evidence."

Elsewhere, hidden within the shadows, a man dressed for occasion, putting on skin-tight gloves, clipped on his cloak, getting ready for the show. For the final touch, he put on his spike-tipped mask.

"There's no way the three of them can pull this off!" said Tamaki doubtfully, with all of the other members of the resistance behind him within the safe walls of the Toshima underground, watching the procession.

"But he told us he could make the impossible possible." argued Sugiyama. "That he'll do it. Rescue Suzaku Kururugi."

In the cockpit of his Sutherland, everything was proceeding as planned. Suddenly, the radio crackled to life.

"Major Gottwald, come in." said one his sentries, his voice bringing about a sense of urgency.

"What is it?" replied Jeremiah.

"Vehicle approaching the A10 from A414." reported the sentry. "We let it pass because it was Prince Clovis's car."

"The Prince's?!" Jeremiah was shocked. _Is the Prince here to stop the procession? Looks like the corruption is way deeper than I thought…_

"It's okay. Let him come and try to stop us. The law is on our side anyway." ordered Jeremiah. He switched channels on his transmitter and spoke, "All forces, halt!"

"What is happening?" wondered the commentator. "Could it be some sort of accident?"

"This is Site 5! There's a vehicle approaching them!" came in one of the reporters on scene. "It's Prince Clovis's car! The Prince himself has come! What is he doing?! It's headed straight for the convoy!"

Meanwhile, under the bridge as instructed by Lelouch, was a worker Knightmare frame MR-1 piloted by Ohgi, who was also watching the proceedings with great insecurity.

"What the...he's actually headed straight towards them?! What was he planning?!" pondered Ohgi as he watched in fear.

(Earlier in the afternoon, at an abandoned scrapyard...)

"I see. Just you two." remarked Lelouch, still in his prominent and unique outfit.

"I'm sorry, but could you give us more time? If I could explain what we're doing to more people, maybe…" Ohgi tried to apologise.

"No. The two of you would be enough." Lelouch cut him off. Kallen and Ohgi couldn't believe what they just heard. Only three of them, versus what would be many times their number of Knightmare frames. Even if they had the same technological advantage, they are still vastly outclassed in numbers.

"Don't be ridiculous! Do you know how many we will be facing?!" retorted Kallen.

"With your help, I will be able to clear the conditions of this task at hand easily." Lelouch assured them. "Kallen, you'll be driving the car parked outside towards the convoy transporting Suzaku. Ohgi, wait at this location as indicated on the GPS by 19:00 in the MR-1, all other details of what to do is indicated on MR-1's computer. Here are the keys." Lelouch tossed them the respective keys to what they'll be using.

"Okay, but where did you get them?" asked Ohgi. "Especially the car. It looks like the Prince's car."

"That is because it is the Prince's car. I borrowed it as a favour." explained Lelouch. "The MR-1, well...you could walk up to any construction site and ask if they could lend you one."

(Back in the present…)

As the car approached, Jeremiah signalled his men to open up their cockpits. All of them complied. The car just stopped short of the convoy, and all of the men saluted at the arrival of the Prince.

"Your Highness, permission to carry on sir!" shouted Jeremiah, testing the waters. Instead, what he got in response was the Britannian flag on the top of the vehicle igniting, eliciting gasps from the public at such blasphemy. The fire rapidly devoured the flag, revealing a masked man dressed in elaborate amethyst fabrics, covered in a black cloak complete with gold trimmings, with a spiky round mask covering his visage.

"My name...is Zero!" declared the man.

"Zero?" mused Kewell. "Where's the Prince?!"

"Wh-who is this person?" wondered the commentator, having not been prepared for this sudden departure from schedule. "This man calling himself Zero who stands in front of the convoy!"

Everyone from Britannians to Japanese who were watching the event live on the A10 or from televisions had this same question. Who is Zero? Tamaki and his fellow resistance fighters watched with anticipation on what he would do and whether he would fulfil his promise.

"What's he doing?!" questioned Tamaki.

In the driver's seat, despite wearing a visor and a peaked cap covering her face, her teeth were chattering, nervous about the outcome, about how she could lose her life in an instant.

In the TV van, the reporter pondered his name.

"Zero? As in nothing?"

"Who is this man calling himself Zero?!" repeated the commentator, trying to fill the time while the studio tried to figure out how to handle this latest development. "Could he be a terrorist? If he is, then what a foolish mistake to make!"

 _Is it an Eleven?_ thought Suzaku as he knelt silently, watching the developments of the situation.

 _Suzaku...time to return the favour._

"Had enough, Zero? Your little show is over!" proclaimed Jeremiah, firing off a shot from his pistol. It was a signal for Sutherlands shadowing the procession to come in through the various slip-ramps, surrounding the convoy and the car. All seems hopeless. Zero is apparently unfazed by the sudden increase in the number of Sutherlands, unflinching even his cape flapped in the wind.

"First things first. Lose that mask of yours. You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man. Like how you managed to steal Prince Clovis's car."

Zero, with everyone watching him, reached for his face, as if he was removing his mask and surrendering. All of sudden, he changed his mind, raising his right hand up to the sky and snapped his fingers. Kallen, upon hearing him snap his fingers, pressed the button she had been instructed to press when she heard him snap his fingers. The large box on top of Prince Clovis's car suddenly exploded, the plastic boards making way for what is was hiding. The poison gas container.

"What?!" exclaimed Jeremiah, as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "B-but-Wh-what-how?!"

"Major Jeremiah, be careful, he's got the…" warned Kewell. _Yes, Jeremiah. As you never saw what were the contents of this thing, you only knew it as a poison gas capsule._

"Can all of you watching at home see this? It's some sort of device, although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us and we'll see if this assumed terrorist has anything to say about it." the commentator was noticeably interested in what Zero has to say.

"You...you bastard…" cursed Jeremiah under his breath. "He's taken every single Britannian here hostage without them knowing it!" He pointed his gun at Zero, having decided to take him out.

"You'll shoot me? I think you know full well what happens if you try." bluffed Zero.

In the TV van, the same reporter managing all of the cameras wanted a closer coverage of Zero.

"Unit 6, bring up the sound! And get that camera closer!" he demanded.

"But sir, this is dangerous!" objected the cameraman.

"Amateur!" muttered the reporter as he got of his van. He ran to where Unit 6 was located.

"Give me the camera." dictated the reporter. "I'm going closer."

The cameraman was all too glad for him to take over. He quickly handed over the camera.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah changed his mind. "Fine. What are your demands?"

"An exchange. This, for Suzaku Kururugi." offered Zero.

"Absurd! He's charged with treason and theft for...wait a minute...you are the one who stole the container?!" Jeremiah finally caught on.

"Good for you to finally get the message, Jeremiah." said Zero. "The true culprit, the man who stole the poison gas container,... is me!"

Immediately, the crowd panicked.

"What?! We need to get out of here right now!" shouted one, swiftly turning his back and tried to squeeze through the crowd to get as far away from the poison gas container.

"Oh my god he's got the poison gas!" screamed another, his feet rooted to the spot, paralysed by fear.

The crowd was unruly, and began to get out of control as they started scrambling for the exits, with little disregard for each other or even their own safety. People were trampled on if they fell down, pushed around as others tried to move past them. It was utter chaos.

At the TV studio, they too were shocked by the revelation, even the commentator was stuttering and rambling. "Wh-what can this mean?! This masked man called Zero, no we can't be sure it's a man. But in any case, he claims to be the real culprit! So, where does this leave the currently imprisoned Private Suzaku Kururugi?!"

Even the resistance fighters thought he was crazy. "He's gone too far! There's no way out of this!" remarked Ohgi as he waited for his signal.

"We're so screwed right now." whimpered Kallen.

In direct contrast to the chaos everywhere else, nothing is happening on the highway. No one was moving an inch. It was so still that one might have thought it to be a picture. However, underneath, they too were terrified.

 _What am I going to do? Even if he's the real culprit, I just cannot let him get away with all of this! But he's holding all of the Britannians hostage with his poison gas! So what am I going to do?! Do I let him get away, or risk the lives of civilians to arrest him, that is, if I can._ Jeremiah was very conflicted in what to do. To do what is right and let evil win, or to do what is the law and sacrifice thousands of innocent civilians?

"For a single Eleven, you can save the lives of many precious Britannians. I don't think it's such a bad deal for you." continued Zero, when Jeremiah did not reply.

 _He's treating this thing like it's a performance for him!_ thought the reporter, as he watched on, excited at the prospect of reporting news about him.

"Y-you're mad, I tell you! Using a car disguised as the Prince's car to mock us?! You'll pay for that!" declared Jeremiah. As if on cue, the Sutherlands surrounding the convoy and the car raised their rifles and pointed it at the car.

"Are you sure about this? You want the public to know what is Project R?"

"I don't know what is Project R!" asserted Jeremiah, flatly denying the proposition.

 _Looks like he doesn't know anything what Prince Clovis and General Bartley were doing. That means I can exclude the possibility that the project was initiated by the military._

Zero, having received his reply from Jeremiah, tapped his feet twice, giving Kallen her second signal. She fumbled with the remote before pressed the button. Inside the poison gas container, an engine whirred.

"If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen…" threatened Zero.

"What are you talking about? What are you saying?! I have nothing to do with Project R!" Jeremiah continued to deny, confused with what Zero is saying about Project R. _Really looks like he doesn't know anything..._

"But I do know this! I'm giving you the prisoner! Mark my words, after you hand the poison gas to me, I will hunt you down for what you've done!" _Anyway, Suzaku would have to return, since I can charge him for going AWOL, and with it, goes the Honorary Britannian system. I will avenge you, Viletta, and my former master, Lady Marianne. The Elevens would pay dearly for what they've done to both of them!_ thought Jeremiah as he made his decision to let Suzaku go.

"Sir, what did you just say?!" Kewell couldn't believe his ears

"Give them the prisoner!" repeated Jeremiah.

The Britannian soldiers guarding Suzaku were also confused. "Should we?" one of them asked the other.

"Let them have him! Nobody is to interfere!" declared Jeremiah.

"What are you thinking sir?! You can't just do this!" shouted Kewell.

"Kewell, this is an order for you to let them have Kururugi and let them go." ordered Jeremiah.

"I can't tell from here what happened, but it looks like Suzaku Kururugi's release has been arranged on the spot!" said the commentator to all those watching the events unfold from a screen.

There were murmurs and shouts in the crowd, some who decried what the Major did, and some who believed he did the right thing. Nevertheless, Suzaku was free.

Suzaku, having been released by the Britannian soldiers, ambled towards where Zero and Prince Clovis's car lay waiting. Zero too had gotten off the top of the vehicle and is approaching Suzaku. Upon meeting with each other, Suzaku tried to speak to Zero.

"Who the hell are you! Ugh!" Suzaku only managed to get these few words out before his electric shock collar activated, sending 2000 volts coursing through his body.

"As expected, they didn't want you to talk." commented Zero, taking out a pen-like object and pressing the first button on it. _Who wants their case tarnished by testimony from the defendant?_

An alarm went off in Ohgi's cockpit, signalling that he get ready. He switched his Knightmare frame from its vehicle mode to Knightmare frame mode. He deployed the two Slash Harkens mounted on the MR-1, it embedded itself into the nearest support column of the bridge. The extended cables opened up a tarpaulin, stretched taut and ready.

Back on the A10, seeing that his superior has given into the demands of the terrorists without fully realising the consequences, decided to act on his own. "If they get away, we'll lose everything we worked for!" shouted Kewell, getting inside his cockpit.

"Zero, it's time." Kallen reminded Zero.

"Then we'll talk later then," Zero pushed the second button.

The moment he pressed the button, pink coloured gas burst out from the device, sprayed everywhere. Panic and fear spread immediately like a virus, the remaining public who were brave enough to stay behind to watch everything decided it's finally time to run away.

"You cowardly Elevens!" cursed Kewell, as he aimed at the car. "Major Jeremiah, what are doing?!" Jeremiah reacted by having his Sutherland crash into Kewell's and knock his rifle upwards, causing the bullets fired by Kewell to miss.

"I told you to stand down!" demanded Jeremiah. "Or do I need to charge you for insubordination?!"

Meanwhile, Zero, together with Kallen and Suzaku, has reached the edge of the bridge. Holding Suzaku tight, he leapt off the edge of the bridge, with Kallen following suit soon after.

"They jumped?! They must have accomplices!" concluded Kewell.

Zero, Suzaku and Kallen all landed on the tarpaulin on target. The tarpaulin stretched, unable to carry the weight of all three, and finally broke. The three landed inside a cargo train that Zero had programmed beforehand to stop on this particular section of the track.

(Early in the morning at 04:00, at a train depot...)

"Who are you?!" demanded a security guard at the gate. "Why are you here?!"

"I command you to follow my all orders for 24 hours!" Lelouch wasted no time geassing him.

"Yes sir!"

"Let me in and give me access to the main computer network."

"Yes sir!"

The security guard directed him to the main room, where it was empty, as all of the employees have gone home. Seating himself in the middle of the main computer terminal, he connected his laptop to the mainframe, which held a rough draft of the program to control a train he wrote last night. _I need to finish this in time, or else I can say goodbye to saving Suzaku._ thought Lelouch as he concentrated hard on his computer screen, with his fingers flying across the keyboard at record speed.

Lelouch started fine-tuning it, doing some tests with actual trains, and finally completed the script at about 05:00. _All done. All that's left to do is to run the script now._ Lelouch pressed the 'run' button for the final time, and off went a cargo train, towards the location indicated on its GPS, following the route as directed. _Since no train is going to pass through that part of the track, I can leave it there the whole day. By the time they discovered that a train was missing, we would have long gone by then._

(In the present…)

Zero pushed the third button on his remote, activating the remaining part of his program, which was for the train to move towards the ghetto and drop them off there, after which it would return to the depot.

At the Toshima ghetto, in an abandoned theatre, the location where Ohgi's resistance fighters were based, Ohgi's fellow resistance fighters under him were in awe what Zero did.

"Man, I didn't think he could do it." said one, astonished by what Zero has achieved.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" agreed another.

"This is crap! How many times can a bluff like this work anyway?!" Tamaki was still skeptical.

"But you have to admit something," Ohgi objected, "Who else but he could have pulled that off? Even the JLF dare not try to rescue him. Or at the very least, I won't pull such a daring stunt."

"We all thought that all-out war with Britannia is impossible, but maybe with him, I think we stand a chance." Ohgi began to believe in Zero.

Further inside the theatre, Zero was talking in private with Suzaku.

"Looks like they have treated you rather roughly, Private Kururugi. Now you have seen for yourself who they truly are, that Britannia is rotten to its core. If you want to change the world for the better, then join me." Zero offered him membership to the resistance.

"So it's true that you were the one who stole the poison gas container. But it was taken back by the army. So how did you manage to get your hands on it?" asked Suzaku.

"A 3D printed poison gas capsule that I made using the 3D model files that I found on Prince Clovis's personal network."

"But it wasn't gas inside, it was-"

"What you saw was a decoy, nothing more. The real poison gas was stolen way before that." interrupted Zero, lying to Suzaku about the absence of poison gas.

"Then you used the poison gas on the civilians? You're despicable!"

"Calm down. The gas released back there was a bluff, used to exchange for you. As a result, no one was killed. I would never use poison gas on innocent people."

"Results? Right...that's all that matters to you."

"Join me." Zero offered his right hand. "The Britannia you serve is a worthless nation."

"Maybe that's true. However! I can change it for the better, from within."

"Change it?" Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because I think that the ends are just as worthless if the means to achieving them is wrong!"explained Suzaku.

"So where are you going from this point onwards, having rejected my offer?"

"My court martial begins in an hour, I need to be there."

"Are you insane? The trial is a farce, nothing more. Its sole purpose is to find you guilty despite the evidence. They will hide all incriminating evidence, contradictory testimonies, to present a one-sided story that does not tell the whole truth, and sell it as the truth."

"If not, I would be charged with AWOL, and Major Jeremiah would use that as an excuse to dismantle the Honorary Britannian system here."

"I see. If that's the case, I wish you all the best and I hope we can meet again, that is if you escape not guilty." _Sigh...Suzaku, obstinate as always. There's nothing I can do to convince him now._

"Thank you for all you've done to rescue me. I'll be off." Suzaku turned his back and walked off, with Zero watching helplessly with his failure of convincing Suzaku to join them a dark cloud hanging over his head. _You fool!_

Back at the school mansion, Nunnally had been listening to the updates to Suzaku's trip to court to the point where Zero escaped, where no new updates was received.

"Latest news! It seems that we've gotten word from the court that the suspect, having been rescued by Zero earlier, is now in their custody. It seems that Zero has released him. However, the charges against him have been cast doubt on, it's now very likely that he would be found innocent and acquitted."

"Thank goodness." murmured Nunnally, glad at the prospect of Suzaku probably getting acquitted.

"For a further legal analysis of this situation, we now turn to our legal analyst…" the commentator's voice trailed off as Nunnally turned off the radio. At the same time, Nunnally's bedroom door opened.

"Miss Sayoko?" asked Nunnally.

Soul Count: 102

* * *

A/N: Jeremiah is not geassed here, unlike in canon.


	5. What Comes After Zero?

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 5: What comes after Zero?**

 _Dear Evie,_

 _Thank you so much for telling me about the rich history behind your great-great-grandaunt! I didn't know that she had such an interesting life! Couldn't believe that she was the one who caught Jack the Ripper. I had always thought that Jack had gotten bored with killing and moved on. Looks like you a hard name for you to live up to._

 _I wish we were together back in Marlborough, having fun around the campus as always! Discussing Hamlet's relationship with Ophelia, whether or not he had actually loved her, or just simply running through various art galleries in Pendragon, having fun chasing after the cute tour guide. How I miss those days!_

 _I had imagined the weather here in the Middle East to be extremely hot, but it's not true. The weather in March so far has been rainy more often than sunny, such that the highest temperature I've seen so far during the day is 23_ _C. However, at night it can be really cold, down to maybe 15 degrees. Quite an eye-opening experience, don't you say?_

 _Anyway, there's nothing fun to do here. Everywhere is a warzone, ravaged by our war with the Middle Eastern Federation. I don't really get why we have to invade other countries, what's the point of that? All it does is to create more suffering for both parties. People becoming homeless as a result of their houses being destroyed in battles, young men dying on the field. I mean, do the benefits we gain outweigh the lives lost? Seeing the consequences for war myself has horrified me, at what we do other countries. To think that my sister actively takes part in fighting without thinking about what she is doing terrifies me. What do you think?_

 _Hope to see you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Euphy_

Euphemia looked at her letter once more, to see if there was any grammatical errors before she mailed it. _Such a quiet day without the thunder of war. Wish it was like this._

"Are you serious?!" came a large shout from the room next to hers. "Then what about the war in the Middle East?" _Big sister again._

"The Emperor understands that, thus he is sending General Dagonet to replace you."

"What?! And let him take all the credit?! No way this is happening under my watch!"

"But Your Highness, the Emperor needs you to leave for Area 11 at once."

"Tell him that 24 hours is all I need to conquer what remains for the Middle East Federation."

"Your Highness! The Emperor insists that-" came the voice of the messenger, before Princess Cornelia cut him off.

"Stupid orders." muttered Cornelia, irritated first thing in the morning after last night's raid on Mosul. "Stupid Clovis, can't even get his act together."

"Sister, what just happened?" asked Euphemia, standing at the entrance.

"I've just been informed that I am the Viceroy of Area 11, replacing Prince Clovis. You are coming along with me as the Deputy Viceroy." explained Cornelia, suppressing her irritation. "The thing is, I'm in the middle of a military campaign and they expect me to leave for my duties immediately. Sometimes I don't even get what father is thinking when he makes such decisions. I mean seriously, recalling your general in the middle of a military campaign?! It's a stupid decision!" Cornelia finally gave in to her anger.

"Hmm...okay. At least a change in scenery is nice. I don't want to continue looking at the sand here, it's rough, coarse, and irritating. It gets everywhere on my clothes." remarked Euphemia.

"I'll be off." said Cornelia, walking out of her room. "I'll be back be tomorrow morning, so no need to wait for me for dinner!" Her voice slowly trailed off, reflecting to Euphemia that she was alone once again.

"Sister, please be safe." prayed Euphemia.

(Outside Tal Afar, at the military camp...)

"General, the enemy troops have gathered within the walls of Mosul, preparing for an eventual siege. How about we-" began General Andreas Darlton.

"There's no time to lose! We take Mosul by today!" declared Princess Cornelia. "Give me the sitrep our frontline troops at Mosul!"

"Yes Your Highness. As of this morning, the enemy has decided not to engage us in combat, preferring to hide out within the walls of the city. We have two regiments stationed to the north and south of the city respectively, while a third regiment is on standby in the west, in the village of Qaryat al Ashiq, which is what locals call it." briefed Major General Darlton.

"Tell them that they are to retreat." ordered Princess Cornelia. "Say we need to protect our supply lines, for Europia United are taking advantage of our exposed rear."

"But Your Highness, didn't you say we would conquer what remains of the Middle Eastern Federation by today?" asked Brigadier General Guilford, unsure of what his Princess was thinking.

"This is all just a feint, to lure them out. You, me and Andreas would lead the Glaston Knights and together, we would take Mosul by surprise. We'll be using sand cloaks to camouflage our Knightmares, and move towards the east of Mosul without using our landspinners, since it would expose us."

"By afternoon, the three regiments should begin retreating, and that they are to leave behind a messy campsite, to let the enemy commander think that we left in a hurry, and thus are vulnerable."

"When he leads his own troops out to chase after them, we take the advantage of his absence, combined with the darkness, to launch a surprise attack on the city."Cornelia outlined her plan, stopping to catch her breath. "The element of surprise is key to this battle, so I expect you not go in guns blazing, especially since we are definitely going to be outnumbered. Do you understand?"

"Yes Your Highness!" acknowledged both Major General Darlton and Brigadier General Guilford.

(Back at Andover military base, moments after Zero rescued Suzaku Kururugi...)

"Forgive me for the disrespect sir, but what the hell were you doing sir?!" asked Kewell, as he finally broke his sullen silence ever since Jeremiah threatened to charge him with insubordination. "I know you are royal blood within you, since you are a Margrave and all, but this is the army! You know you can get charged for this, even if you are royalty?!"

"Kewell, wait. Let me explain myself. Since we have this Zero who already proved in front of the public that he was the one who made it possible for terrorists to steal the poison gas, then what is the point of holding onto a suspect who without a shadow of doubt, is innocent, especially in the eyes of the public?" Jeremiah walked Kewell through his thinking process, one step at a time.

"The results of our investigation was already called into question the moment Zero revealed he has the poison gas, although the authenticity of the gas is called into question. The fact that he has the poison gas container is more than enough to convince the public. So instead of holding onto Kururugi like an idiot, I let him go with Zero. Chances are that he joins Zero, and this gives me enough leverage to destroy the so-called Honorary Britannian system."

"O-okay, so now your plan hinges on Suzaku joining Zero?"

"I mean it would happen. His intensive interrogation and the constant discrimination of people like him are enough to drive him into the arms of Zero. Even I might have chosen to join him if I was in his shoes." commented Jeremiah.

"The current toll from the rioting cause by the appearance of the fake poison gas currently stands at 13. Wait, I have the Diethard Reid coming in. Latest news! It seems that we've gotten word from the court that the suspect, having been rescued by Zero earlier, is now in their custody. It seems that Zero has released him. However, the charges against him have been cast doubt on, it's now very likely that he would be found innocent and acquitted. For a further legal analysis of this situation, we now turn to our legal analyst…" came the news reader's voice.

"Are you serious? Maybe he's just too stupid after all." remarked Jeremiah.

"So what will you do now now that Kururugi has returned to face his court-martial for the theft of the poison gas?" asked Kewell.

"Don't worry, I have another plan." answered Jeremiah.

"In national news, Princess Cornelia has once again, done the impossible. Leading a small section, made up of her most elite knights, she has finally conquered the Middle Eastern Federation, creating what is to be known now as Area 18. Let's all put our hands together to celebrate Princess Cornelia's victory, and wish all the best for the future of this great country! All hail Britannia!"

(At the courthouse...)

"Due to the lack of evidence presented by the prosecution, I have now arrived at my verdict. Private Suzaku Kururugi, you are hereby proclaimed, 'Not Guilty'. If anyone wishes to contest this decision, please file an appeal with the Criminal Appeals Office within 28 days. Thank you and have a nice day." the Judge swiftly retired to his chambers.

"Wow...can't believe I got away with that," remarked a spiky haired man. "I thought I was a goner back then."

"Thank you, whoever you are, but I need to get back to base as soon as possible." thanked Suzaku, who had entrusted his fate to a man whom he had just met at the courthouse. And wearing a blue suit.

"Sure no problem!" chirped the man. "Hope to catch you around!"

(Back at the mansion, 21:00)

A dead-tired Lelouch, having spent most of his energy to cover his tracks, such as returning the car and Knightmare, and deleting the code in the train network computer system, returns. As the door opened, he said, "I'm home.", his tone strained as it reflected his fatigue.

"Welcome back, Lelouch." came a voice he had heard before, but couldn't remember where. He broke out of his slouching position, and looked ahead. What he saw plastered his face with surprise.

"Welcome home big brother!" added Nunnally cheerfully.

"Judging by your appearance, I'm guessing you ate out?" asked the light-green haired woman whom he had met during the Shinjuku massacre as she finished folding a paper crane, depositing it on the table.

"I was so worried!" Nunnally expressed her thoughts. "I was wondering if you were caught in the uproar that man Zero caused. I tried calling you, but you weren't picking up. Miss C.C. has also been waiting for you as well, she wants to talk to you about something."

"C.C.?" wondered Lelouch.

"You have such an odd friend here, going by just her initials!" commented Nunnally, as C.C. continued folding another paper crane.

"Yeah." agreed Lelouch, unsure of where the conversation is going.

"Is she your girlfriend, big brother?"

"Our relationship involves a promise he made. Right?" asked C.C.

"Huh?" Lelouch wasn't sure what C.C. was talking about.

"For the future? You mean marriage?" Nunnally's mind ran wild.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Lelouch vehemently denied Nunnally's suggestions. "It's like...uhm...she's just kidding around."

"No I'm not."

"I see… Big brother, you're doing this earlier than most people. Still, everyone's different, so I suppose it's not that strange that-" Nunnally's soliloquy was suddenly cut off when Lelouch dropped a cup of tea on the floor.

"Oh, C.C., look at what've you done, you're soaking wet. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom to get a change of clothes." said Lelouch as he grabbed C.C. by the arm. "Nunnally, just stay here and I'll get it cleaned up in a minute. And she was kidding before. Kidding. Just a dumb joke. That's all."

Lelouch brought C.C. out of the dining room, and to his own room. He pushed her in and closed the door behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch bluntly.

"Didn't you hear? She had already said that my name is C.C."

"That's not what I meant! I didn't get to ask this at the ghetto, but-"

"How am I still alive?" C.C. finished Lelouch's question. "So, do you like the power I gave you?"

"I knew it was you."

"Dissatisfied? Felt more happy with your other power?"

"No, I'm grateful for this. It's allowed me to move forward my schedule for destroying Britannia. Wait, I have another power?"

"Schedule?"

"I thought it would be quite a while before I could have my revenge against Britannia."

"You think you can destroy it? Just with your powers?"

"I'd intended to do it without them. But what is my other power?"

"Really, making a contract without knowing what is given to you? You really are fascinating, you know, accepting contracts without considering the consequences." muttered C.C. as she laid down on Lelouch's bed.

"What will you do now? I'm quite sure the military isn't after you, so who or what is chasing after you?"

"For me to know, and for you to find out. It's best if you don't find out. Hiding normally should be enough to evade them. I'll just make do here." C.C. began stripping away the outer parts of her straitjacket.

"What? You're staying here?"

"A real gentleman would sleep on the couch." C.C. covered herself with the blanket.

"Well, no problem I guess. But you're joking right?"

"Me being caught would result in you getting in trouble right?"

"Yes. Therefore we shouldn't stay together." argued Lelouch.

"If I camp out in the open, I would get arrested."

"I don't wish to be rude, but really, we need to-"

"I hate stubbornness." C.C. turned to the side, away from Lelouch. _The irony._

"You sure take things casually, don't you? Anyway, how did you manage to survive? What's your story? And what's the deal with this so-called contract you spoke of-"

"Good night, Lelouch."

 _This girl sure is stubborn, but now that she has fallen asleep I can start working out my plans for Clovis…_

Lelouch took out his smartphone, and started writing down his thoughts as he drafted a list of things for Clovis to do in the Homeland.

(The next morning...)

"Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima…" remarked Cecile, as she looked at the news headlines that day about how various terrorist groups in other districts rose up to carry out terrorist activities after Zero struck his blow against Britannia, to pass time while Lancelot is being loaded onto the truck. "This makes the seventh incident that man Zero appeared."

"Looks like other terrorist groups are following Zero's lead and putting up a valiant fight." concluded Lloyd.

"Allegations of the Project R, which the media suspects to be the poison gas, have led to some doubting Major Jeremiah's leadership. However, many still have faith in in how he handled the hostage situation. Although the gas in the container was found out not to be the poison gas, Major Jeremiah is applauded for how he placed saving innocent lives instead of pursuing justice, a rare virtue nowadays given Britannia policy with regards to terrorists."

"People sometimes have to make difficult choices after all. After all, he did inherit a fine mess from General Bartley, which was just brought to light when he took over. As a result, the relationship between the military and the administration has now deteriorated."

(Unknown)

"Lord V.V.! You need to see this!" exclaimed one of the hooded men, passing V.V. his tablet. "Our research project has been leaked!"

"Hm? What's this?" asked V.V., while watching an uploaded video of Zero's appearance and his speech. "Who is this Zero?"

"We're not sure sir, but I will find out for you." offered the man.

"I need to find out who is this Zero character and how much does he know about Project R. Send in Alice. Also, I need you to pay a visit to Prince Clovis."

"Yes my Lord."

(Andover Base, 10:00)

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, reporting for duty."

"About time you got here, Private!" came a voice Suzaku didn't want to hear again. "We are all waiting for you to take your own sweet time to get here, you know that?"

"I'm sorry sir, my trial just finished and I got here as soon as I can."

"Well, good for you, because I'm charging you with AWOL." stated Jeremiah.

"But sir, my reason is valid, I was still on trial this morning."

"Not for this morning, but for last night. You were gone for a period of 3 hours."

"That is when I was with Zero and-"

"Exactly. You were with what the empire now considers a terrorist. Too bad."

"B-but sir!"

"No buts. Rules are rules. Men, detain him." Hands roughly grabbed Suzaku's arms, marching him off to lockup again.

(Deep in the Narita Mountains…)

"The Britannians are now in chaos, thanks to Zero!" remarked one of the JLF officers. "Now's the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand or else Kyoto would start favouring Zero!"

"Calm down. There isn't any definite information that Kyoto is giving the Guren Mk-II to Zero based on his performance yesterday." declared Todoh. "If we pay attention too much to what Zero is doing, we may end up looking like copycats and trip ourselves up!"

(At the school mansion…)

"So, why did you decide to reveal the presence of Project R?" asked C.C., sitting on Lelouch's bed and eating brunch which only consisted of a pizza. "You know that it's a secret project right? What?"

"For someone who won't answer questions, you sure ask a lot of them." answered Lelouch as he looked up from his research on potential Knightmare engineers.

"If you don't want to answer them, you don't have to. Just as I don't."

"I just want to know who is this V.V. in this report. Judging by the response I got from Jeremiah, he's not from the military. Say, do you know who is V.V.?"

"Don't know who that is."

"Hm." acknowledged Lelouch absently, going back to his search, which he had stopped earlier at R. Chawla. Her work on Knightmares was fairly interesting, but did not have specifics, just theories of Knightmare weapons like the radiant wave surger or the baryon cannon. Although they were unique and seemed to be more fantasy than reality, what interested Lelouch was her previous work on cybernetic limbs, though albeit unethical. _Nunnally…_

"The whole world's looking for you. Because of you, the world is changing. Lelouch, is this what you wanted to see?"

"No. This uproar is simply a means to an end. The world is destined for even greater chaos, in order to change it for the better." revealed Lelouch as he put on his school uniform, having used the lunch break to go back to the mansion.

(Back at Andover base, 12:00)

"Case 107. Private Suzaku Kururugi, you are hereby charged with absence without official leave and association with a known terrorist. How do you plead?" asked Jeremiah.

"Not guilty sir." replied Suzaku defiantly, back in a straitjacket once more. Suddenly, Jeremiah's intercom buzzed.

"Sir Jeremiah, the Prime Minister wants to talk to you. He said it was urgent." said Jeremiah's personal assistant.

"Okay." Jeremiah clicked the receive button on his computer. The screen filled with the image of Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia, dressed in his royal purple tunic that is bordered with black and gold accents, which was covered by a white overcoat that possess a stiff, black, high-backed collar with golden epaulettes.

"Good Morning Major Jeremiah. I'm here to discuss the fate of Private Suzaku Kururugi." Prince Schneizel went straight to the point.

"Oh? Why would the Prime Minister want to discuss the fate of a lowly foot soldier?"

"The particular soldier is now part of Britannian Special Research Division Camelot, as their test pilot. As of today, he is transferred to the unit. I expect all paperwork regarding the soldier in question be handed over to them as well. Effective immediately. As he is now considered under Camelot officially, any discipline issues would be handled by them."

"But Your Highness, the soldier is an Eleven. Do you trust him with such expensive and highly confidential equipment?"

"I am not at liberty to comment. You will do as you're told. Also, let me just congratulate you before the official announcement is made. Congratulations on being promoted three ranks to Brigadier General for your efforts at exposing the corruption in the administration of Area 11. I expect more great work from you to come."

"Thank you Your Highness!" _Hmpf, corrupt politicians! Trying to make me a general so I could shut my mouth eh?_

Jeremiah closed the connection, and returned to face Suzaku, who had been listening all the time in silence.

"You're free to go now," said Jeremiah dejectedly. "Report to the Chief Engineer Lloyd Asplund." _Argh! Another chance to dismantle the Honorary Britannian system gone, just like that! I'm sorry, Empress Marianne, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally!_

(Andover Base, Camelot's temporary quarters)

"Where is this Camelot team situated at? It's not even on the map of this military base." wondered Suzaku as he had been wandering aimlessly around the military base, looking for it. Suzaku had tried asking the soldiers where it was, but all he got in return were insults making fun of his status as an Honorary Britannian and him getting lucky this time.

"Good morning sir, you're looking for?" asked a familiar voice that Suzaku had heard before. He turned around and saw Cecile looking at him.

"Oh Cecile it's you. I was looking for the place where the unit Camelot is situated, but I'm not sure where is it. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, Camelot. I can show you where it is."

"Really? Thanks!"

Cecile led the way, followed by Suzaku. She walked towards a large truck inside one of the hangers, one so dilapidated that Suzaku didn't think it was used by any of the other units.

"That's all for the day everyone! Close shop time!" came another voice that Suzaku recognised. It was Lloyd.

"I'm sorry for being late Chief Engineer. I was all over the base looking for where Camelot is situated." Suzaku tried to apologise of his lateness.

"It's okay, there's nothing for you to do at the moment. Too bad about your acquittal, now you're back to working for me." replied Lloyd. "Oh, and there's a visitor waiting for you. Not sure who it is, but she's waiting for you at the back of the hanger. Don't keep her waiting."

"Yes sir." Suzaku rushed to the back of the hanger, to see who was his visitor. The visitor sitting on the bench was wearing a big white hat covering her head, along with a white long-sleeved blouse with frills at the end of the sleeves and an orange skirt with white frills at the base of the skirt.

"Uhm, miss? I heard that you are looking for me."

"Yes, I'm looking for you." answered the young lady enthusiastically. "I need to talk to you about something. Walk with me." She got off the bench and walked towards the exit of the hangar.

"Uhm, okay." Suzaku followed behind her.

Seeing what was happening, whispered to Cecile, "I think we better tail them, who knows what may happen. I don't want to lose my devicer again." Cecile nodded in agreement, jumped into the cab of the truck carrying the Lancelot together with Lloyd. They tailed Suzaku and his visitor a short distance behind.

(Somewhere just outside the base...)

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is…Euphy!"

"Euphy?"

"My name's-"

"No. Don't tell me."

"Huh?"

"Because you're a celebrity. The son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Kururugi!"

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Meow!" the young lady bent down to interact with a cat on the pavement. "Meow Meow! Aww...is kitty hurt? Meow?" The cat's first response was to hiss at Euphy, which did not deter her. "Meow Meow Meow!"

"Meow?" the cat finally warmed up to Euphy, sniffed her hand. "Meow!" The cat rubbed its head against Euphy's hand.

"Meow meow."

Euphy lifted the cat and showed it to Suzaku. Suzaku reached out to touch the cat, only to get his finger bitten on by the cat.

"Aargh." Suzaku cried out in pain.

"Oh, my." remarked Euphy, putting down the cat. "Sorry about it."

"Never mind. It's okay."

"You have trouble with cats?"

"I like them, but…" Suzaku attempted to pet the cat again, but got a hiss warning him to stay away. "The feeling's not mutual."

"Unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." remarked Euphy, as the cat bounded off elsewhere. "Oh! The kitty ran away."

"Euphy, what did you want to talk to me about really? Or are you using that as an excuse just to see me?"

"Did you ask that because you really concerned about what I want to talk to you about?"

"Huh? Uhmm...yeah."

"Good! Then you can accompany me on my sight-seeing trip." Euphy tugged at Suzaku's arm.

"Ok." replied Suzaku absently.

Euphy brought Suzaku all over town, ranging from boutiques, to cafes. Throughout their journey, they talked with one another regarding what they feel about the Area and Euphy shared a bit of her history with Suzaku.

"You know, being here is just like being in Britannia. I feel right at home."

"Are you from the Homeland?"

"Yes! I was a student last year!"

"Just last year? So, what are you doing now? By student, you mean high school right?"

"So many questions!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! You see…today's the last day of my vacation. That's why I wanted to see Area 11. I wanted to know what kind of place it was."

"Well, you didn't need me for that…"

"No. I'm glad that I could see it with you."

"Is that right?"

"Suzaku, would you mind taking me to one more place, please?"

"Your wish is my command, milady"

"Then take me to Shinjuku. Suzaku Kururugi, please show me Shinjuku."

(Andover Base, HQ command…)

"We can't let Jeremiah be in charge when Princess Cornelia takes up her new position as the viceroy!" argued one of the Purebloods members.

"At this rate, the loyalty of the Purebloods might be called into question!" muttered another.

"Is it true that Jeremiah was bribed?" asked a Purebloods member.

"No, as far as I know, Major Jeremiah was not being bribed, and that releasing Suzaku was all part of his plan, which sadly to say, failed." replied Kewell.

"No matter the reason, the empire does not tolerate failure! Major Jeremiah needs to be responsible for his failure!"

(At Ashford Academy...)

"Lelouch?" asked Kallen, catching Lelouch off-guard when he was checking for any updates to his friend's fate. "Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Sure. What is it?" Lelouch closed his laptop.

"About the phone call I received the other day…" began Kallen.

"Phone call?"

"You know, when I was talking to you at the party celebrating me as the newest member of student council?"

"Ah." _My preprogrammed phone call._

"Can you trace the caller? I heard from others that you are the best regarding computer technology, so I thought to ask you. I want to contact him again."

"You mind handing me your phone for a moment?"

"No problem." Kallen took out her smartphone, unlocked it and gave it to Lelouch. Lelouch opened the call application, scrolled through her phone records, before asking, " Which number is it?"

"The one labelled unknown."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. The number has blocked their caller ID and thus I can't help you identify them. The only time you could find out the number is when you have an unmasking service set up at the time the call was placed." answered Lelouch. Suddenly, his eyes saw something he didn't wish to see. C.C. was apparently outside in the campus grounds in his civilian clothes, dancing about. _That girl!_

"I see. Makes sense." acknowledged Kallen, before seeing his shocked face. "What's wrong?" Kallen tried to turn behind, only for Lelouch to grab her face and turn her towards him.

Meanwhile, Shirley, as inconvenient as ever, was passing by one of the windows on the second floor of a nearby building, catching Lelouch holding Kallen's face close to his. Shocked at the possibility of her crush being attracted to another girl, she hid behind the wall by the side of the window to avoid being seen by Lelouch.

"No way!" she muttered to herself.

C.C. was quite amused by the situation, though she got the hint when Lelouch stared past Kallen at her, walking off somewhere else.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" asked Kallen. Lelouch almost forgot he had grabbed Kallen's face on impulse. He immediately released her, now that the chance that Kallen may see C.C. has passed.

"Ah...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sorry!" shouted Lelouch as he took off with his laptop, chasing after C.C.

After Lelouch had caught up with C.C., he dragged her to the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Are you insane? You can't just go walking around." began Lelouch

"It's fine as long as I stay in the school grounds, right?" retorted C.C.

"It isn't fine! You don't blend in!"

"I don't belong anywhere." C.C. leaned over the railings to see the view below, seeing a girl marking a wall with a pick. "Hm? What's with her?"

"She's doing it again today?"

"Again?"

"I used my Geass to have her mark the wall every day."

"Geass?"

"The power I have. I heard it when we made our contract."

"You're testing how long it lasts?"

"I need to know the specs of this power, don't I? It has almost costed me my life immediately after you gave me the power. So behave or I'll use it on you."

"You think it would work on me?" asked C.C. "Anyway, relax, you and I are in this together. I wouldn't do anything to endanger us."

At the same time, a large air transport took off, carrying former General Bartley. _To think I would be returning to the Homeland like this, in disgrace! Wish I had never got involved with the damned girl!_ thought Bartley as he lay strapped to the wall while being watched on by Britannian soldiers.

At Shinjuku ghetto, lay the remnants of what was the Japanese Special Ward, after the war with Britannia devastated it and the previous skirmish with the terrorists. Buildings lay crumbled, missing person notices, flowers placed on the ground for the deceased, candles lit to pray for the deceased were everywhere. It was truly a depressing sight to see, all of the destruction caused by war and constant fighting, never once being restored or repaired.

"The Shinjuku ghetto is finished." muttered Suzaku, appalled at what war and fighting has resulted. "People were just starting to return to it."

Nearby, Britannian youths were taking photos of the result of the battle between the terrorists and the Britannian Army.

"Man...they didn't use the chaos grenade on the Elevens. That would've been epic man!" Euphy and Suzaku turned around. _Do they think war is just a game?_ Thought Euphy. _So they could see the fighting between people using the latest technology?_

"Hey! These are marks from the .50 calibre rounds! Take a clear shot of it!" Euphy was horrified by their enthusiasm regarding war and fighting.

"Gotcha!"

"Me next! Me next!"

"Get out of here you Britannian pigs!" came Tamaki's voice as he charged at the Britannian youths. He grabbed their camera and threw it on the ground, damaging it.

"Stay here!" said Suzaku, as he ran to resolve the conflict.

"H-how dare a mere Eleven speak like-" One of the youths did not understand what he was getting into.

"I'm Japanese! Don't call me Eleven!" shouted Tamaki, angry at the youth.

"What are you talking about? You people lost! You're just a beaten dog!" insulted the other youth.

"You damn Brits!" cursed Tamaki, getting ready to unleash his anger.

"Stop please! No violence!" shouted Suzaku, running towards them.

"Stay outta this!" retorted Tamaki, hitting Suzaku with a backhanded slap, knocking his sunglasses off his face. Everyone gasped at who was under the sunglasses.

"That's…"

"Aren't you Suzaku Kururugi?" asked Tamaki.

"The guy who stole the poison gas and killed the entire royal guard?" wondered one of the resistance fighters following Tamaki.

"Idiot! It was Zero who did it remember?!" reminded another of Tamaki's followers.

"Tch. He's nothing but a slave." commented Tamaki. "Who cares about being a Honorary Britannian? You happily sold your pride, your people, and even your soul! You call yourself Japanese?!"

"You're wrong! I…" objected Suzaku.

"I'm not wrong! You stinking Britannian lapdog!" Tamaki rushed at him, ready to punch him. With his basic soldier close combat training screaming at him, Suzaku caught his wrist and grabbed his shirt with his other hand and threw him over his shoulder. Tamaki landed with a loud thud.

"Stop please!" begged Suzaku, as Tamaki tried to recover from the floor. "I'm trained for combat, so don't make me try to fight my own people."

"Like hell we are your people!" rebutted Tamaki.

"Come on! Let it go." advised one of Tamaki's followers, gesturing for Tamaki to cool it and walk away.

"Tch. Traitor!" muttered Tamaki as he walked away.

"Suzaku!" called out Euphy as she approached. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm NOT OKAY!" whined one of the youths, picking up the shattered remains of his camera. "Look at my brand new Canon DSLR! It's all smashed up!"

"Why did you take so long?! Some Honorary Britannian you are." mocked the other.

"Why did you let them go?! You should've killed them! They've killed a lot of Britannians too haven't they?! Who do you think has been taking care of you all these-" Euphy, having had enough of the abuse raining down on Suzaku, intervened with a tight slap on the youth's face. "Ugh!"

"I will not allow you to insult this man any further!"

"Is the information accurate? That Zero is now at the Shinjuku ghetto?" ask Jeremiah, as he hastily deployed in his Knightmare.

"Yes sir. One of the police officers has reported in that he had sighted Zero." reported one of the radio operators on standby.

"Right. Set up a cordon around Shinjuku ghetto sector 4!"

"Roger sir."

"It's all up to you now." Suddenly, a gun appeared behind operator, pointed at his head.

"I wanted you to connect me with Major Jeremiah right now, but you look a little busy." said Kewell. "Well, what is going on?"

Back at Ashford, Lelouch is explaining some of the limitations of his Geass to C.C.

"To use my Geass, I have to have eye contact with the subject."

"Transparent objects like glasses pose no problem. The only issue is when they wear polarised lenses such as sunglasses. Effective range is approximately 270 metres. The subject would also have no memory of the events just before, during, or after the power is being used. I believe this is due to the damage caused by Geass interfering with the subject's cerebrum."

"You've found out a lot about your Geass in the short time you've had it." remarked C.C., as she adjusted her clothes.

"My opponent has an empire which controls one-third of the world. There's no such thing as being too careful."

"I'd understand if you were an Eleven, but you're Britannian, aren't you?"

"Your opponent may be too strong to just fight with a Geass. Haven't you considered the possibility he might have a Geass as well?"

"This brings me to my question. Are all Geass the same, or they all have different powers?"

"Geass manifests as the result of your greatest inner wish, different wishes would give you different forms of Geass."

"I see."

(Shinjuku ghetto)

"Is it wrong to be weak?" asked Suzaku, thinking back to the days when Britannia invaded Japan. "Back then, when I was 10, the world seemed like a very sad place."

"Starvation, disease, filth, corruption, discrimination, war and terrorism. The unending cycle of hatred. Repeating the same mistake, over and over again. Someone has to break the cycle. Of course, I doubt that anyone would be able to make all the bad things go away. I don't want anyone to lose any more loved ones. At the very least, a world without war." Suzaku elaborated what he meant by he saw the world as a very sad place.

"To have this utopia, how would you do it?" asked Euphy.

"I don't know how it should be done, but if I stop trying, then my father's death would have been in vain." reasoned Suzaku, as he looked at his father's pocketwatch which he kept as a keepsake.

"Prime Minister Kururugi's?"

"My father had to die in that war!" mutter Suzaku fiercely. Suddenly, a large explosion came from nearby, catching Euphy and Suzaku by surprise. Smoke was billowing from a nearby stadium, and birds scattered at the large noise made by the explosion.

"Jeremiah! You're going to pay for staining our reputation and letting the thief of the poison gas go free!" came a loud voice from the lead Sutherland surrounding Jeremiah's. _Tch. A trap. I should've known better._

"You coward! That sighting of Zero was all a lie, wasn't it!" cursed Jeremiah. _The situation's not good. I'm surrounded by 4 Sutherlands. I can't take them all._

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here!" answered one of the dissents.

"Jeremiah! This is how we deal with traitors within the Purebloods!" declared the leader.

Meanwhile, a large truck drove up beside Suzaku and Euphy. It was Lloyd and Cecile.

"Suzaku!" Cecile called out, "It's dangerous here! Get in!"

"The Purebloods are having a squabble. Let's get out of here before we get involved!" added Lloyd.

"Wait a minute!" said Suzaku. "Isn't this good time to get combat data for the Lancelot?"

"Oh, ho…"

"Suzaku…" Euphy was concerned for Suzaku's safety.

"Euphy, I'm sorry. We have to say goodbye here. I have to do this. I have to stop them using the Lancelot!"

In the stadium, Jeremiah was losing, badly against the 4 Sutherlands. They were carrying the latest weapon mass-produced for the Britannian Army, the battle lance designed for close combat situations against other Knightmare frames. One by one, they divested him of all of his weapons. His assault rifle was the first to go, knocked off his Sutherland's hand and rendered unusable as the lance pierced it from the side.

"Damn it!" cursed Jeremiah as he put everything he knew about knightmare to knightmare combat to the test. "Cowards!"

After losing his rifle, Jeremiah tried to deploy his stun tonfas, a weapon designed for anti-knightmare frame combat, but he didn't had much faith in it, as the weapon was rushed for mass-production as a rapid response to Knightmare frame copycats. One of the soldiers say it coming and using his lance, stabbed at his arm, pinning him down.

"Don't worry, Jeremiah! We'll say you died in battle, so that your family's name won't be disgraced!" assured the leader, distracting Jeremiah while another Sutherland came at him from behind and struck at his Landspinners, damaging them so he could not escape. The other Sutherland leapt backwards, dodging a Slash Harken fired at point blank range by Jeremiah.

"You're actually serious about killing me?!" screamed Jeremiah, finally deploying his stun tonfas, swinging his arm towards the back at Sutherland who was attacking his Landspinners. The enemy Knightmare retreated using his Landspinners agilely. "F #$ you!"

"Silence! Why do you think we are here!" shouted the leader. "To serve the royal family!"

"All hail Britannia!" chorused all of them, charging straight for Jeremiah who is surrounded in the centre.

Suddenly, a Slash Harken came from nowhere and hit the Landspinner of a Knightmare, causing it to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"What?" The pilot looked up, and saw the Lancelot, in the stands of the stadium.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!" commanded Suzaku.

"That's the Honorary Britannian's Knightmare! The advanced prototype weapon, Lancelot!" Jeremiah was glad to have some backup, be it that be the Honorary Britannian. _How ironic, me trying to dismantle the system that allows them be Honorary Britannians, is being saved by a Honorary Britannian._

Lancelot reeled in the Slash Harken, and leapt down, towards where the other Sutherlands were.

"What does the Special Corps want here?! Anyone who interferes will die!" warned the leader.

"No! I can't ignore this meaningless battle!" Suzaku unsheathes his two swords from his back, and activated them. The blades vibrated, and began to glow hot red.

"MVSs! They've perfected them?!" Jeremiah was amazed. Here was a true close combat weapon like no other. MVS, abbreviated for Maser Vibration Swords, is a sword that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon.

"I won't withdraw!" declared the leader. He fired his Slash Harken at the Lancelot, which dodged to the side with it's agility.

"We're on the same side!" pleaded Suzaku. His plea fell on deaf ears, as more Sutherlands followed suit firing their Slash Harkens at Suzaku. Suzaku managed to dodge them all, and cut off their cables, rendering them useless. One of the Sutherlands swung its lance at the Lancelot when it was in range, but was blocked by Lancelot's forearm. Lancelot retaliated by swinging a low kick at the Sutherland's legs, knocking it over.

Another Sutherland, seeing that its ally has fallen down, charged head on at the Lancelot with its lance from behind it. Turning around, Lancelot used its MVS to cut through the lance, and with another swing, cut off its right arm like butter.

"The least we can do here is to kill Jeremiah!" The leader went straight for Jeremiah's Sutherland, but was blocked by its stun tonfa. The clash of metal sent sparks flying. All of a sudden, another Sutherland appeared out of nowhere to kick the enemy Sutherland away, breaking the stalemate.

"Major Jeremiah! Are you alright?!" shouted Kewell. "Sorry I'm late sir!"

"Kewell! Thank you!"

From one Knightmare initially, now there was three.

"Still want to fight?" taunted Suzaku.

Meanwhile, Euphy, wanting to stop the fight all by herself, rushed to the scene.

"Everyone, fall back." instructed the leader.

"You understand now, do you?" Lancelot lowered its swords.

A cylindrical object popped out of the skirt armour of the Sutherland, and caught in the hand.

"I'm using a chaos grenade."

"Huh?" Suzaku was surprised at the man's determination. The leader's Sutherland flung the grenade in the air.

At the same moment, Euphy had just emerged from the tunnel leading to the grounds.

"STOP!" shouted Euphy, catching everyone by surprise with her appearance.

In the air, the grenade opened up, ready to deploy. Suzaku, instinctively activated the Blaze Luminous of the Lancelot, covering itself and the other Sutherlands behind it. Shrapnel fired from the grenade at high speeds, raining down on the Lancelot. They bounced off the Blaze Luminous, sending sparks flying. Euphy covered her face and turned away from the blinding light. However, the shields weren't enough to cover the entire body of the Lancelot, resulting in some the shrapnel chipping off pieces of the Lancelot. Suzaku turned up the strength of the Blaze Luminous to the maximum, causing the Core Luminous to spin faster, extracting energy from the energy filler at a faster rate.

As soon as the grenade deployed, it was all over. The expended shell of the grenade fell to the ground, heated gas escaping from it.

"That Honorary Britannian…he risked his life for Major Jeremiah…"Kewell was shocked at how a lowly Honorary Britannian risked his life to save the life of someone who was trying to dismantle the Honorary Britannian system."

"Everyone! Lower your weapons!" came the firm but resolute voice of Euphy. "In my name, I command you!"

"It can't be!" exclaimed the leader when got a closer look at the person speaking.

"I'm Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of Britannia!"

"Euphy?" Suzaku was shocked that the person he was talking to and hanging around was none other than the Third Princess of Britannia.

"I'm taking command here! Now stand down!"

"It's her. The princess…" Jeremiah felt relieved.

"Did you know her, Lloyd? Is that why you had followed them?" asked Cecile.

"Yes, and yes. She had been a student, so she's never been seen in public though. But I know her mother since she's a cousin of mine, so that's how I know her."

The leader of the dissents was shocked and horrified by what he had attempted to do.

"We...truly…" began the leader.

"W-we're truly sorry Your Highness!" all of the Knightmares knelt and curtsied.

Suzaku at this moment has gotten out the Lancelot and raced towards Euphemia.

"Princess!" Suzaku called out. "I had no idea who you were! Forgive me!"

"Suzaku, like you, I too bear a similar pain to yours. Just as you lost your father, I have lost siblings. Will you help me ensure that no one ever has to lose a loved one again?"

"Yes! I don't deserve your kind words Your Highness!" Suzaku immediately knelt on his knee and curtsied.

(At Area 11 Tokyo airport…)

"I heard what you did, Euphemia. You shouldn't be so reckless." lectured Cornelia, as she got down from the steps of the C-5 Galaxy she arrived in.

"Forgive me sister. But..." protested Euphemia.

"Call me Viceroy here, Deputy Viceroy Euphemia. The formality is necessary here between direct siblings like us, given the recent events revealing the deep corruption within the administration."

"Yes, I understand." acknowledged Euphemia.

"Now then, give me your report." Cornelia told Jeremiah.

"Yes Your Highness. We've prepared a welcome party for Your Highness, and-ah!" Jeremiah was stunned when Cornelia pointed a custom saber-pistol hybrid at him. "What is the meaning of this Your Highness?!"

"Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt." scolded Cornelia. "What about Zero?! Where is he?!"

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but we've currently no new information about him." replied Jeremiah.

"If you had been a rank lower I would have charged you for incompetence," said Cornelia honestly. "But since you're a Brigadier General now, I can't do anything about it. Good job on catching Bartley for his corruption."

"Thank you for the praise Your Highness."

"I don't need a welcome party. I'm here to get things done, to drain this swamp of corruption and restore trust in the administration. The first priority of my agenda is to find out where is Zero. General, devote all of your resources into finding out where is Zero."

"Yes Your Highness, it will be done."

At Ashford academy the next day, during his form period, Lelouch is tapped awake by Rivalz. Annoyed by Rivalz waking him up, Lelouch almost turned behind to scold him, but something else caught his eye. A new student was joining their class.

"I'll be joining you all here at Ashford Academy starting today. I'm Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

 _Suzaku...what are you doing here?_

At the same time, Prince Clovis's personal jet had just touched down on the runway of Pendragon International Airport.

"Thank goodness I'm back in the Homeland" Prince Clovis talked to himself. "I can't handle all the drama back in Area 11."

"Good evening Clovis. I'm glad that you are in good health." greeted Prince Schneizel.

"Good evening to you too brother. Thank you for taking the time to visit me at the airport."

"It was nothing. After all, I had a guest to send off too earlier. Might as well take the time to stay a little while to see my brother. After all, it's been too long that we've seen each other. Let me bring you to your house."

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad that you've decided to take some time off your busy schedule to see me." said Prince Clovis, getting inside the limousine, with Prince Schneizel following suit sitting beside him.

"It's no problem. Just wondering, why did you decide to come back to the Homeland? I thought that you were content and happy with staying in Area 11?"

"Well, I was warned the Elevens could be scary, but I didn't know that Elevens were so terrifying! I was so scared that I didn't want to stay any longer in Area 11, and thus I asked father to replace me."

"If you had known that the Elevens were so scary, why did you go there in the first place?"

"You know how Lelouch and Nunnally lost their lives in Japan?" asked Prince Clovis, as Prince Schneizel nodded. "You see, I thought it would be fitting if I was the Viceroy of Area 11, as it would be a last testament to their memories." _Lelouch, the only one who could beat me in chess, another one fallen victim to father's mistreatment, like I did._

"Ah. I see." acknowledged Prince Schneizel.

Soon enough, the car pulled over at the kerb of Libra Chateau. Prince Clovis stepped out of the car.

"Hope to see you soon brother." Clovis prepared to say goodbye.

"Me too. Goodbye." Schneizel closed the car door, and away went the limousine.

"Ahh….feels good to be back." said Prince Clovis as he opened the doors.

"Master you're back!" exclaimed his head maid Morgan, as she removed his outer cloak from his shoulders. "How was the trip?"

"Uneventful. So how's things at home?"

"Nothing to worry Your Highness! I've kept the place spick and span while you were away. There's only one thing I wish to inform Your Highness about." Morgan hung up Prince Clovis's cloak on a nearby coat rack.

"Which is?"

"There has been a very persistent caller who calls back each day, asking if you are around. I've asked him to leave a number so that you could call him back, but he declined. Instead he calls everyday. Very odd, don't you think Your Highness?"

"Hmm...I'll see what he wants. Don't worry Morgan."

"Thank you Your Highness." Morgan bowed in appreciation.

Morgan then left Prince Clovis, carrying on with her duties. Tired from the jet lag, Prince Clovis decided to turn in for the night. The moment he reached his room, the phone on the dresser rang. _Must be the caller Morgan was talking about._ thought Prince Clovis as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ragnarok."

After dropping off Prince Clovis, Prince Schneizel made a phone call. After three rings, he hung up. Immediately after he had hung up, the person he was trying to reach called back.

"Good evenin-sorry it's morning there is it Ion?"

"Yes." came a digitally-altered voice similar to Zero's.

"Well good morning then. How was your trip?"

"Dull and boring."

"Status report?"

"I have been following the subject for a while already. Behavior normal, nothing out of ordinary apart of a private one-way boat trip booked for Kaminejima Island."

"Keep a close eye on him when he goes to Kaminejima. I suspect something is up there. Keep me posted."

"Will do. Ion out." Ion ended the call.

In the privacy of his limousine, Prince Schneizel smiled. _Finally, you tripped up. It's time to return everything you did to me, with interest._

Soul count:102


	6. Black and White

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 6: Black and White**

"I'll be joining you all here at Ashford Academy starting today. I'm Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The moment Suzaku entered the classroom, it buzzed with chatter, gossip about how did an Honorary Britannian manage to enter the classroom. Everyone had their own opinion, ranging from acceptance of him to disapproval to outright racism.

"What's an Eleven doing here?" wondered a student.

"He was a suspect in stealing poison gas for the terrorists!"

"But the charges against him were dropped." argued Kallen.

"He was suspicious enough to be arrested though. Right?"

"You don't think he is one of them do you? He might have even joined up with Zero, and we might not know it!"

"Uh…" Kallen had no rebuttal for that, as telling the truth would expose her as one of the so-called terrorists.

"Of course he isn't. The school board would know if he was a terrorist."

"An Eleven in this school?" said Nina fearfully, terrified that he would turn out like one of the other Elevens she had met.

"He's an Honorary Britannian, so he has the right to be allowed in." corrected Rivalz.

"I know…but it's all the same to me." Nina still couldn't get over the fact.

"Well he doesn't look all that scary to me, why don't we just talk to him? I'm sure he's totally…" suggested Shirley, making a beeline for Suzaku.

"Woah. The guy just got here. Give him some space." Rivalz held back Shirley, shaking his head.

Among the babble, Lelouch was the only one not giving his opinion or staring at Suzaku. Suddenly, he stood up from his desk and walked towards the exit. At the exit, he pulled his collar, pretending to be adjusting the collar, but Suzaku knew better. _That signal! Do I think what that is?_ thought Suzaku while Lelouch left the classroom.

Suzaku soon followed suit, ignoring the many stares that the other students were giving him. He rushed to the nearest staircase, following Lelouch at a distance behind. He slowly climbed the staircase, reaching the top in a few minutes time. Lelouch, having reached the top of the staircase before him, had unlocked the door leading to the rooftops and left it unlocked for Suzaku. Suzaku pushed the door open.

What greeted him was a dear old friend he had not met since they went their separate ways during the invasion.

"It's been what-eight years since we've used this signal." Lelouch tugged at his collar again.

"Meet me upstairs right?" asked Suzaku, in which Lelouch replied with "Yeah."

"I'm glad that you're okay, I've been worried for your safety since you are very good at surviving."

"All thanks to you. If you hadn't protected me back then, I could have died."

"I was just returning the favour. From back then." Lelouch turned away with an downbeat face, as Suzaku's comment brought back painful memories…

* * *

(Eight years ago…)

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, seventeenth in line to the Britannian throne. This is my sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. We request for your protection from the fighting." declared Lelouch, as he stood in front of a section of Glasgows.

"Boom!" went off an anti-personnel machine gun as it fired at the ground near the vi Britannia siblings, as a form of warning.

"You imposters better back off! We know that the vi Britannia siblings are already dead! Stop lying to us you Japanese imposters! You think this would stop the war?!"

"But...we are not dead!" protested Lelouch.

"I said back off or I'll shoot! You being civilian doesn't mean I would not shoot at you you hear me?"

"Stop it! I can swear they're the real deal. You're making a mistake here." cut in Suzaku, who couldn't watch it any further…

"And who are you to tell me that you Japanese monkey?! Your people are the ones who killed them!"

"No...we didn't."

"That's it! I've had enough!" the lead Glasgow aimed its machine gun at Suzaku. "You Japanese ape can die first!"

"SUZAKU!" shouted Lelouch as he dived towards Suzaku, knocking Suzaku out of the way. The machine gun fired, missing Suzaku, but some of the bullets hit Lelouch.

"Run Suzaku! Take Nunnally!" cried out Lelouch, as he lay bleeding. Suzaku, realising the futility of the situation, took off with Nunnally as fast his legs could carry, with tears streaming from his eyes.

"BROTHER!" wailed Nunnally, her voice trailing off as Suzaku carried her away, disbelief at leaving her brother for dead.

"What the-that boy's fast! Mike 3 and 4, chase after him!" ordered the leader.

"Yes sir!" Mike 3 and 4 turned their Glasgows in the direction where Suzaku ran off to.

Before they could move an inch, darkness suddenly enveloped the place. Everywhere was pitch black.

"What the hell? What's going-ah. " the leader couldn't figure out what had happened, as his soul was sucked out by an unseen force.

Is this what happens when you die? wondered Lelouch as his consciousness started to slip and fade away.

Out of nowhere, a skull with a bird-like sigil on its forehead appeared before him.

"Are you craving for power?"

* * *

(Back in the present…)

"Hey Lelouch, Lelouch!" Suzaku was shaking Lelouch awake, due to Lelouch having entered a slight trance.

"Oh sorry Suzaku, you were saying?"

"What happened to the girl? The one from the capsule?"

"Oh, er...we got separated during the fighting." lied Lelouch. "Who knew about her in the military?"

"It only seems like the Royal Guard knew anything about the girl."

"I see." _This confirms my hypothesis that the military are not involved with the experiments. But who else would be interested in such supernatural abilities? Only someone who is of a high rank in the Britannian government. Maybe the Emperor? Looks like I have to be careful from now on now that it is highly likely that some of the people that may be fighting in future has Geass._

"Your name…" began Suzaku, "do I still call you Lelouch?" asked Suzaku hesitantly.

"Yes you do. My former identity has been destroyed by that man who treated us like toys to play around with. I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge right now."

"Oh."

"And you? Why did you enroll in this school, knowing that mostly Britannians attend this school?"

"I'm quite surprised as well. I was only informed by a Britannian civil servant that someone has arranged for me to receive some education, as she believed that I should at least do my very best to make up for the years that I did not attend school due to my duties as soldier."

"Oh dear, look at the time now, I believe you better get back to class Suzaku." remarked Lelouch when he checked his watch.

"Oh okay." Suzaku began to walk towards the entrance to stairwell, only to realise that Lelouch is following him. "Not coming?"

"It's physical education. I gave up on being physically fit a long time ago. I have better things to do."

"Oh okay. See you soon then!"

As Suzaku left, Lelouch quickly sprang whatever he had planned for this morning, which was to deliver his instructions for Clovis to follow when he is in Britannia. He took out his smartphone and called a number he had known all too well by now, having called repeatedly the past few days.

"Hello?" came Prince Clovis's voice. You're finally in position.

"Ragnarok."

* * *

At Area 11 Viceroy's Palace, Euphemia was browsing through the various paintings that Clovis had done over the short span of time he spent as the Viceroy of Area 11. Majority of the paintings are of Area 11's landscape, which was spectacular compared the miles and miles of sand she'd encountered in the Middle East. However, some were expressions of his thoughts at the time he painted them. One of which was painted when he was reminiscing the days when Lelouch, Nunnally and their mother Marianne were still alive.

"Were all of these painted by Clovis?" asked Euphemia.

"Yes, Your Highness." replied her Butler

"Such gentle colors. Very much akin to my brother." commented Euphemia, reaching out to touch the paintings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Cornelia is smoking out all of the terrorist guerrillas in hiding, one by one, according to the list collated by Jeremiah.

"We've successfully identified where the guerrillas are sir!" reported one of the operators.

"Good! Now determine how are they positioned and see if there is any anti-Knightmare defences that we should take note of! Get the information to the Viceroy!" ordered General Darlton, commanding the G-1 mobile base, acting as the brains, while Cornelia took to the field as the brawn.

"Yes sir!" acknowledged the operator.

* * *

Out at Tama hill, the rebel base was surrounded by Britannian troops, bringing along their latest Knightmare, the Gloucester. Tanks surrounded the hill, firing at the anti-tank guns mounted along the sides of the hill, which has been hollowed out for use as a resupply base. The firing between the two sides was intense, with thousands of rounds filling the sky, raining on each side. However, the rebel guns were simply no match for the Britannian tanks' composite armour and were unable to land a single hit on them. Slowly but surely, the Britannian tanks destroyed the anti-tank guns one by one.

Suddenly, a lone Knightmare frame emerged from the top of the hill, having climbed the hill from the other side which was loosely defended. It was Princess Cornelia's personal Knightmare frame, a modified Gloucester for 30% increased speed and mobility, a longer lance for greater reach, together with a prototype cape to protect against high calibre rounds.

Racing down the hills from the top, she caught the attention of the rebels, who turned their cannons to bear upon Cornelia.

"Relics from a forgotten age." commented Cornelia, confident of her victory as the guns fired. Her Gloucester, leapt upwards using its agility before the rounds impacted the sides of hill.

Counter-attacking, Cornelia fired from her assault rifle at the anti-tank guns. She then fired one of her Slash Harkens at the anti-tank guns, destroying it immediately. Targeting another anti-tank gun, she fired her remaining Slash Harken, destroying it as well. Reeling in the two cables embedded into the sides of the hill, she dodged the gunfire from the remaining rebels, landing on one of the anti-tank guns, crushing it.

"Darlton! It's in here, correct?" queried Cornelia.

"Yes Your Highness. What about you? Do you require backup?"

"Not for this level of resistance." Cornelia charged into the base all by herself.

"Understood."

"Surrender yourself at once, foolish Elevens!" Cornelia gave them an ultimatum, which was met with fierce rejection.

"Damned Britannia!" Despite facing a Knightmare, the rebels decided to make their last stand, by emptying whatever they had on the Gloucester, despite them having basic assault rifles that could barely scratch the armour of the Gloucester, with all of the 5.56mm rounds bouncing off it.

"Zero doesn't seem to be here." commented Cornelia, ignoring all of the bullets being fired by the rebels. "Killing you all one by one won't solve anything. Vermin! You will rot like the filth you are!"

* * *

(Later that evening, at the school mansion...)

"I'm home, big brother." said Nunnally in her sweet voice as she was pushed in the room by Sayoko.

"Welcome home, Nunnally." replied Lelouch, as he got of his chair. "I've got a present for you today."

"Oh? What can it be?" Lelouch placed his finger on his mouth, signalling for Sayoko to keep quiet. He then signalled for Suzaku to enter the room, who appeared to be hesitant in approaching Nunnally, turning to Lelouch to see if it was okay. Lelouch gave him to go-ahead signal, nodding his head in encouragement as Suzaku held Nunnally's hand.

"How have you been, Nunnally?" asked Suzaku, catching Nunnally by surprise, who gave a small gasp as she realised who it was.

"This voice! Thank heavens you're alright." said Nunnally as tears streamed down from the sides of her eyes. She made an effort to wipe these tears of joy, but more tears streamed down than she could wipe off.

"It's been a long time, Nunnally."

Awhile later, Sayoko had set the table for three for dinner.

"So, tell me you will stay the night, won't you?" asked Nunnally expectantly.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now. So you can see him anytime you want to." explained Lelouch.

"Really?" Nunnally was so happy for Suzaku.

"Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day." added Suzaku.

"Oh, you're... you're still in the military?" Nunnally couldn't believe that Suzaku would be willing to stay in the military given how they had treated him.

"Don't worry. I've been reassigned to the Engineering Corps. It's a lot less dangerous. Plus my boss is a lot more nicer now." assured Suzaku.

"I see. Engineering, huh." Looks like I won't be seeing Suzaku on the battlefield anytime soon. "Oh. Looks like the teapot is empty, I'll go get it refilled." Lelouch took the teapot.

"Oh, let me help you." Suzaku offered.

"You just sit down. Unlike seven years ago, we're your hosts now." Suzaku sat back down on his chair.

Lelouch continued on his journey to the kitchen to get the teapot refilled. In the kitchen he was greeted by someone whom he had explicitly told not to come out of his room.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in my room?" Lelouch was annoyed that C.C. decided to ignore his instructions, for the benefit of both of them.

"That boy out there, he is the Britannian soldier from Shinjuku, isn't he? Is that wise?" asked C.C., ignoring his question as always.

"Don't worry, it's fine. He's…" Lelouch suddenly stopped, unsure of what to reply.

"Huh?" C.C. couldn't catch what his last word was.

"He's my dear friend...from eight years ago."

After dinner, Lelouch mentioned how late it was, and prepare to send Suzaku off. At the door, Suzaku and Lelouch had their goodbye conversation.

"You should come by again. Nunnally would enjoy it."

"Sure. But…" began Suzaku, unsure of whether to voice his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Lelouch, I... I don't think we should be seen together at school."

"What do you mean?"

"Think, how would you explain it. Being friends with an Honorary Britannian? You have to guard your secret. No one can know you're royalty. The same goes for Nunnally. I don't want to cause you two any trouble." explained Suzaku, which only angered Lelouch.

"Putting others before yourself again?"

"Again?"

"Like that time when you placed the gas mask on me to save me from the poison gas, remember?"

"Oh. Er, thanks for having me. It was a lot of fun. I'll uh, see you tomorrow."

"Right."

"I'm really glad, you know that?"

"Huh?"

"I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this." said Suzaku as he walked off, into the darkness. On the second floor, C.C. was watching their entire exchange.

* * *

Within the Viceroy's palace, Cornelia and her generals met for a weekly update on what has been done so far to combat the terrorism in Area 11.

"Darlton, your update regarding the dismantling of the terrorist supply network?"

"Yes Your Highness. As you can see, I have stepped up border patrols within each district and increased the number of routine sweeps done by the 44th Infantry Brigade. This has resulted in a 30% increase in the seizure of supplies or weapons meant for terrorists. This should help us reduce the amount of terrorist activity in Area 11 by 20%." explained Darlton as he presented what he had done so far.

"Thank you Darlton. Jeremiah, any news so far about Zero?"

"Nothing as of yet Your Highness, it seems that he intends to keep quiet for now. If only you could give me more men, I could help you to actively pursue Zero." suggested Cornelia.

"Rubbish. Didn't I give you enough men already?"

"Erm, Your Highness, that's only twenty men that you have allotted me, and considering that these men are all people who are injured and recovering, they are unable to handle the field work required to find out more about Zero, considering that I've changed units and thus no longer have the Purebloods at my command."

"That is more than enough men I have supplied you. Regarding your complaints that these men are unsuitable to do fieldwork, I think that you have to think out of the box on how to use these men in the field then General. Or you don't want these men? I could always transfer them out."

"Yes Your Highness." Jeremiah backed down from his demands of better quality men.

"Now, moving on...since we're not sure which terrorist group Zero is part of, thanks to our dear friend here, we would be smoking out each and every single one of them, till this Zero is caught and executed. That is all. Meeting dismissed!"

"Yes Your Highness!" chorused the generals.

* * *

After the meeting, Jeremiah went back to Andover base to a small office just beside where the Purebloods were located. Due to Jeremiah's sudden three-rank promotion to general, he is now transferred out of the Purebloods and is now heading a unit tasked with finding out more information about Zero on paper while Kewell is now in charge of the Purebloods.

However, in truth, the unit is a sham, where there isn't enough people to conduct the fieldwork necessary in order to spy on each and every single terrorist group. Furthermore, the men supplied by Cornelia were unsuitable for such work, some having been injured in the previous skirmish to retrieve the poison gas container, which until now no one knows where it is, and the public is living in constant fear of being attacked by a poison gas attack. Other people were obese and were unable to handle the physical requirements of such a tasking. Jeremiah knew it was to shaft him aside to make him pay for his public failure at arresting Zero and falling into his trap. Staring at the ceiling, he sighed at the thought of his failure, which he had deemed just as bad as his worst failure, where he had failed to protect the vi Britannia siblings' mother, Marianne.

Marianne vi Britannia was someone whom he had respect for ever since he enlisted into the army. She was a sweet and kind-hearted person, who cared even for the lowest of all lifeforms, including Jeremiah back then, who had just inherited a title that had become associated with treason and disloyalty.

He had just finished his basic training course and had just been posted as a guard for the Aries Villa. It was his first one-to-one encounter that had made him grateful for Empress Marianne had done for him. Being posted as a guard meant that one's chances for future military career is screwed, as the career path is extremely limited, given that he could only be promoted to be the captain of the guards, due to his name as a Gottwald being tarnished by what his father had done.

It was only through Empress Marianne's recommendation that he was enrolled into the Basic Knightmare Training Course, which had greater job prospects and carried the honour of piloting the empire's greatest weapon. He was forever grateful for her kindness, and resolved to do all he could to repay her in excellent service.

One week before he was due to be posted out however, his greatest failure occurred. Empress Marianne was dead, shot to death by royalists, an attack against having commoners holding power.

Jeremiah sighed once more as he reminisced the past, remembering all of his painful failures one by one. He slowly drowned his sorrows in the wine he had unknowingly opened while he was thinking about the past. Drink after drink, he drank until he passed out.

* * *

The next morning, it was cheery as always in Ashford Academy, with students chatting about the latest topic of gossip, or catching up on homework.

"Did something happen to you yesterday?" asked Rivalz, as he and Lelouch stood outside the classroom, casually chatting. "You didn't even show up for the council meeting. Shirley was so annoyed that you've started cutting meetings as well as classes. You should've seen her yesterday."

"I didn't do that well on the world history test," lied Lelouch coolly.

"I don't believe that! After all the hours you spent studying, you-" Rivalz stopped as he saw Suzaku. Suzaku ignored him and stepped into the classroom. The moment he entered the classroom, conversations froze and all eyes were upon him. Class was awkward with Suzaku around.

During recess, a couple of racist students decided to pull a prank on Suzaku. Picking his locker, they took out his PE attire and spray painted them with all kinds of words, such as: "filthy eleven" and "thieving traitor"

"It hasn't made the news yet, but the Blood of the Samurai group was crushed by Cornelia." said Ohgi as he briefed Lelouch about what was happening underground. "They were the largest group we had in central Japan. Look, Zero. It won't be long until she comes after us."

"Just keep your head. Our chance will come."

"But…"

"Sit tight. I'll contact you later." Lelouch hurriedly hung up, as he spotted some students coming his way, sniggering amongst themselves. _I wonder what has happened that caused them to be laughing amongst themselves._

At that same time, through the window of the staircase, Lelouch could see someone at the washing point. It was Suzaku.

He was washing off the paint stains from his shirt, the very ones that some of the boys did as an extremely nasty prank. _How could people do this? It's all Britannia's fault! Cultivating a toxic environment where Britannians think that they are the lords of the land they conquered. I have to do something about it…_

* * *

(At the school mansion...)

"Nina?" asked Nunnally, after hearing some quick keyboard typing when she entered the council meeting room, her classes having ended already. Nina stopped typing and looked to the source of the voice.

"Sorry! Was I being too loud?" she asked, turning to face Nunnally.

"No, it's fine really. But don't you have classes on right now?" Nina remained silent, thinking of the Eleven transfer student into her class.

"Something wrong?" asked Nunnally, sensing Nina's fear.

"Well...how do I put this...I'm scared." Nina told Nunnally, folding her arms around her chest, shivering in fear as she remembered what had happened when she tried to venture into the ghettos to see the Elevens out of curiosity.

"We got this transfer student in our class just yesterday. It's that boy accused of stealing the poison gas and killing the Royal Guard. He's an Eleven."

"You mean Suzaku Kururugi?" probed Nunnally.

"Yes. I don't really have a good experience with regards to Elevens, you see? The last time I went inside a ghetto, out of curiosity's sake, the Elevens…they did some very bad things to me...so I...don't know what will happen if I stay in the class with that Eleven…"

"Oh…" Nunnally's heart was divided. _I wish I could tell Nina how nice Suzaku is, but big brother said that doing so would reveal that I knew Suzaku Kururugi prior to school and as a result, they might connect the dots and finally realise I'm royalty. I'm sorry, Suzaku!_

* * *

Later during the lunch break, Suzaku was being isolated, as usual, with no one willing to talk to him. As a result, the bench he was seated at was devoid of people, and was only occupied by him and him alone. Seeing that he is not accepted by the student community, Suzaku felt resigned to his fate, to tolerate the isolation.

"Hi everyone, this is Milly Ashford, your student council president! I declare today as Make friends with Strangers day! Sit together with someone you do not know and find out more about them! The people who made the most friends during the lunch break are to be given priority in their student club budget! Also, the best performing person who made the most friends would be awarded a super special prize! Two tickets for you and your best friend to go Clovisland!" declared Milly Ashford as she spoke through the PA system. Almost immediately, everyone got out of their chairs and started scrambling to find people to talk to and befriend, at the same time discussing who they would want to bring along.

"Once the time is 13:00, I would like everyone to gather at the school hall, where each and every single one of you would be assessed on how many new friends you've made! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!" cheered Milly.

Everyone had scrambled to find strangers to talk to, and as a result, Suzaku became the go-to person to talk to, as everyone swarmed him to be his friend.

"Suzaku Kururugi right? Are you willing to be my friend?"

"Suzaku, I'm sorry for thinking that you're a thief. Will you be my friend please?"

"Oh my God Suzaku can we be friends please?!"

"Suzaku! Please be friends with me!"

Suzaku, ever the nice person, entertained each and every single person who approached him, becoming friends with them. This subsequently led to him winning the contest, having gained the most friends by the end of the lunch break, with Milly presenting to him the two tickets during the prize presentation.

"Congratulations Suzaku," greeted Lelouch as Suzaku walked down the steps.

"Thank you Lelouch. Who knew this school could organise such a wonderful event?"

"You guys! Way to go there, new guy!" Rivalz came running towards them, with Shirley and Nina following closely behind.

"Thank you for your kind words. But who are you? I didn't even see you during lunch." replied Suzaku.

"Don't be so modest. I'm Rivalz, by the way. You didn't get to see me because I was settling the logistics with Lelouch right here."

"And I'm Shirley. The other one is Nina." Shirley introduced herself and Nina.

"You know me by now, right Suzaku?" came Milly Ashford's voice behind him.

"Yeah."

"President, could you let Suzaku join the student council? Given that right now he's still in the military and might deployed any moment, I propose that we place him in the student council, where it would be okay for him to be deployed without causing any attendance issues since it is required for students to at least be a member of a club." said Lelouch.

"Well, you're the vice-president. I guess I can't turn down the request." replied Milly.

"But...he's an Eleven…" protested Nina.

"It's okay. Haven't you seen him interacting with the other students all day?" assured Milly, holding Nina's hands and looking at her in the eyes."But I understand if you feel scared, with your past experiences. It's going to be okay. If Suzaku touches a hair of yours and you feel uncomfortable, just let me know."

"T-thank you Milly," said Nina gratefully, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"No problem."

* * *

Deep within the halls of the Pendragon Palace, in the Aesir Auditorium, Prince Schneizel was presenting his budget for the financial year 2018/2019. He had just finished touching upon the details of the budget and have now passed over control to the House of Lords to ask him if there any further clarifications.

"This year's budget had more money diverted to the military. I understand that we need more troops, but why more money for research and development? Isn't our latest creation recently, the Sutherland, more than enough to fight all the rabble given our immense technological advancements?" asked an elderly royal.

"Thank you for the question, Duke Lucan. To answer you question, I would like to redirect you to the sample videos that we have captured on the front lines. Can you see what have our enemies have deployed recently as of late? Copycat Knightmare frames. To combat this, we need a proficient Knightmare Frame that is capable of anti-Knightmare Frame combat. Other than Camelot's Lancelot, the development teams Tintagel and Camlann would be getting an increase in their budget to begin development on their proposed Knightmares, the Modred and the Tristan. Does this satisfy Your Honor's question?"

"Yes, nothing further."

"Prime Minister, just asking, why are the funds being diverted from the royal budget for the year? I know it's for the best for the country, but could we borrow money from elsewhere to fund the royal budget?" queried another.

"Well, Baron Beaumains, I had decided to do a random cursory check on the royal budget, and discovered that a massive amount of food wasted each year before I took over the role of the Prime Minister. Therefore, to cut down on wastage and divert the funds for more worthwhile uses, I've decided to cut down on the royal budget."

After Baron Beaumains fell silent, Prince Schneizel asked, "Any further questions?"

He was met with more silence, which Prince Schneizel took it as his cue to end the session. "With that, the parliament is now dismissed. The debate on the budget would be conducted on the Monday of the next week, so please be present on the day itself."

As the various members of the Lords filed out of the auditorium, Prince Schneizel packed up his belongings, getting ready to leave.

"Prince Schneizel, a word with you please?" asked another member of the Lords.

"Yes, what can you do for you dear sir?" replied Prince Schneizel, turning on his charm.

"Just now while you were presenting the budget, I couldn't help but notice that your numbers does not tally with the total projected amount you presented. I wanted to know what it is?"

"Well Viscount Bors, there's some things that might seem foreign to you, but the numbers are all just a show."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a show for our enemies to panic. For the past few years, our budget has not been always balanced, there was always the projected amount to spend is more than that of the individual components. Why we're doing this is because we spend some of the money on our black budget, money that is used by the military for various reasons. " To be honest, that's my own personal budget, for illegal research and development.

"Oh. But then, shouldn't be the budget be classified information?"

"It is classified information as far as things go, but it is not the difference between the sum of the individual components and the projected amount."

"Oh okay. Thanks for clarifying for me."

"No problem."

* * *

A while later, at Capricorn Manor, Prince Schneizel, having nothing else that day on his agenda, went into his kitchen, and pulled at a knife handle in a knife holder on the counter top. On command, an iris scanner popped out of nowhere and scanned Prince Schneizel's eyes.

"Welcome, Prince Schneizel." greeted the AI, as the fridge moved aside, revealing a secret steel door which unlocked itself and opened.

Prince Schneizel stepped into the passageway, which led to a vast cave, where he used the most money here, from his own pocket and the administration. The money was used for mostly electronics, as the location was designated as his own personal spy centre.

Prince Schneizel booted up the computer. Looks like Ion has already sent me a status update regarding the man. But why send two?

Prince Schneizel opened the first one. "Your Highness I have a status report to make regarding Doctor Jacob Stein. He has been seen at Kaminejima Island as of 1500 hours, GMT. I soon lost track of him thereafter, both visibly and electronically, for the tracker I placed on him was not responding. However, as of 1600 hours, satellite signals have detected him in the city of London. I too was curious to find out, as I saw him physically disappear from touching a stone wall he had been seeking using his map. I tried touching the wall, but nothing happened. Huh? Ahhh!" Ion's voice was suddenly cut off. Hmm? What just happened? wondered Prince Schneizel as he opened the second one to see if there was any change.

"I presume you to be the commander of this person, am I correct? Never mind. I am only going to say this once. Keep your nose out of business that you do not understand, or else you would find yourself suffering a fate far worse than death." _Tch. That's the thirteenth person I have that is killed over this project of mine. Do you think that matters to me? Time to use my best person._

Prince Schneizel called up Alastor, the person he had known to be the best person for the job.

"What is it, Your Highness? It is 2 am in the morning here in Europe!" exclaimed Alastor sleepily.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I need you to drop whatever you're doing and leave for Area 11. Specifically, Kaminejima Island."

"Sure. I'll do it once I had enough sleep, thank you very much." Alastor hung up.

"Your Highness, I should have known you were here. I had heard the front door opening and closing, but I didn't see you anywhere in the house." came a voice Prince Schneizel knew all too well. It was his long-time assistant, Kanon Maldini, who is his right-hand man.

"Well, a man plotting to gain absolute power does not wait for the power to fall into his lap."

"Anyway, I heard what the other man, who is it? Jacob Stein right? I heard what he said about this is stuff that you would not understand. Wouldn't it be folly to send our best person after this guy again?"

"Hmm…maybe you're right." Schneizel called up Alastor again.

"What is it again Your Highness?!" shouted Alastor, annoyed at being woken up again.

"Cancel my previous order. Just carry on with whatever you're doing."

"Okay okay. Let me get back to sleep." Alastor immediately hung up.

"Your Highness, what do you think does the guy mean by getting into business we do not understand? And what does he mean by suffering a fate worse than death."

"Kanon, have you heard of the ancient myths and legends of the past?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with what Jacob Stein said?"

"Well, to be fair, I have long considered the possibility of this. Remember what happened during Lelouch's audience with the Emperor? Many people couldn't remember clearly what had happened, and some gave conflicting accounts. At first I dismissed them as bad memory, but the inconsistency between each testimony is too much. The only thing in common is they remember Lelouch getting sent to Japan as a political hostage, but they didn't knew what it was. Perhaps a supernatural power that cannot be explained by science?"

"Then it would be too dangerous for Your Highness to be dipping your hands into such business. Who knows what powers these people might have." Kanon was concerned for Prince Schneizel.

"No. I will not stop here. I am already in the sea of blood stepped in so far for any chance of me turning back. People are already scrutinising the budget closely. There is so much times I could pass it off as the military's black budget before someone from the military gets a wind of this and investigates my claims. I am not stopping, I will do this, for the sake of building a better world, where people do not fight with each other, discriminate against another, be bad to one another anymore. I will eliminate all of the evils in this world, no matter what it takes."

Meanwhile, free from any obligations, Prince Clovis should have been at home resting. However, he was nowhere to be found inside Libra Chateau. Instead, he was within the halls of Pendragon Inner Palace, on the orders of Zero. He had just come from the Aesir Auditorium watching Prince Schneizel present his budget for the next financial year, having studiously taken down notes regarding the budget for Prince Schneizel.

"Excuse me, where is the Emperor at the moment?" Prince Clovis asked the footman guarding the door.

"I'm sorry, the Emperor is away on business. If you need to see him urgently, please arrange with his secretary to seek an audience with him."

"Oh, I see." Prince Clovis walked away, leaving for home. He walked off, leaving for his car. After stepping inside the car, he said "Take me home."

"Yes Your Highness!" The chauffeur acknowledged the order, stepping on the gas immediately.

After dropping Prince Clovis back at Libra Chateau, Prince Clovis marched to his bedroom. Booting up his computer, he drafted a status report on what he had done earlier that day, detailing everything he did (including Prince Schneizel's budget), and sent it as an attachment to the email: project_k . After which, he collapsed on the bed, immediately shutting his eyes as instructed by Zero.

Soul Count: 102


	7. Cornelia's Counterattack

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 7A: Cornelia's Counterattack**

(9 years ago, 2009 a.t.b., within the Imperial court of Pendragon Palace...)

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne!" came the voice of the emcee as the large doors opened, for a single Prince Lelouch, having just attended the funeral of his mother, Marianne vi Britannia. Still dressed in his mourning clothes of muted black, he stepped bravely forward into the cold environment that he knew was cruel, filled with apathetic nobles. But he had to do it.

"I heard that Empress Marianne was killed inside the palace," murmured a viscount, judging by the rank on his chest.

"There's no way the terrorists could have gotten in there," whispered a baron, voicing his own personal opinion. "I think that the real assassins must have been-"

"Shhh! Beware my friend, you'll regret it if anyone hears about that kind of talk around the palace. Anyway, the matter has long been settled already. The terrorists were caught and executed."

"And yet he remains so steadfast, even when his mother is dead."

"But he has no path to the throne now," added a duke, joining in on the conversation. "And the Ashford family that was backing them is finished too."

"What about his sister, the Princess?"

"I heard that she was shot in the legs," the viscount confided to the group. "And that she had lost her sight."

"What happened?"

"Hysterical blindness, it seems."

"Yeah. Now she can't even be married off for political gain."

The discussion amongst the nobles have been suddenly cut short, when Prince Lelouch spoke up.

"Your Majesty!" declared Lelouch in his childlike tone, trying his best to sound like an adult. "You remember the passing of my mother?"

"What of it?" answered the Emperor, clearly displeased at talking about the dead. "You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia to tell me something that has already been investigated and settled?!"

"No, I have something to present." Lelouch gestured for his servants to bring a television. The television is wheeled in, and switched on, displaying what it seems to be a CCTV feed.

"Your Majesty, this is the camera feed of the front gate of Aries Villa the day my mother died." explained Lelouch as he pushed the play button. Everyone watched the screen closely for what it would reveal.

The earlier few seconds showed nothing, as the video played. Then, a car drove up towards the gates. It was nothing unusual about the car, really, except for the emblem on it. The emblem was the one that caught everyone by surprise. The imperial court sprang to life with murmuring and discussion, on how a critical piece of evidence was not submitted during the trial of the terrorists that killed Empress Marianne

"Your Majesty, you recognise the emblem, do you not?" questioned Lelouch, putting all of his courage into that question. But the Emperor did not reply, staring stone-facedly at his son. "This particular vehicle was found to have entered the villa the moment that the guards left according to my mother's orders." _How did he find the camera feed? I thought I destroyed every trace of evidence! F #$ing Victor, getting me to clean up his s% so that I won't be implicated as well._

"What of it?" answered the Emperor finally. "Why are you showing me this, a video feed that is totally pointless?"

"Pointless?"

"Does this video feed prove anything? Does it indict anyone new?" Lelouch wanted shout it out then, but didn't find the guts to do so. "Of course it doesn't. What it does prove is that the terrorists have been impersonating as me to get the Empress Marianne. What a waste of time this is. Send in the next person! I have no time to babysit a child!"

"Yes Your Majesty!" acknowledged his footmen.

"Father!" protested Prince Lelouch. "Why didn't you protect mother?! You're the Emperor! The greatest person in this nation, if not the world! You should've protected her! And after she died you don't even visit Nunnally anymore!"

The Emperor waited for Lelouch to finish his rant, listening with apathetic ears, and then spoke.

"I have no use for weaklings!" declared the Emperor.

"Weaklings?" Prince Lelouch was stunned at the callous coldness of his father.

"That is what it meant to be royalty!"

"Then I don't want to be your heir! I've had enough! I give up my claim on the throne! I've had enough of all of the fighting and scheming over who to succeed you!" This sudden declaration instantly turned the imperial court into a fish market as the hushed whispers became outright gossip as all of the vassals talked about the future implications of Prince Lelouch's actions.

As the discussion died down, the Emperor spoke in an even tone, but everyone knew he had blown a gasket, seeing that his face darkened significantly.

"You are dead." Lelouch gasped and wondered what it meant. "You've been dead since the moment you've been born. Who gave you the clothes to wear? Your home, your food, your very life! All of these, I've given it to you! In short, you have never actually lived! And you dare speak such foolishness to me!"

Lelouch gasped in horror at the sudden scary change in the attitude of his father, falling backwards onto the wool carpet. It immediately jarred him awake, realising it was all a dream, and he was just reliving the moment he was sent as political hostages to Japan."

"Lelouch! Because you're dead, you are not entitled to any rights." Lelouch remember what happened next as he sat up. "I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As prince and princess, you will serve as bargaining chips." _That's why I have to crush this world of cruelty and remake it anew._ thought Lelouch as he got of bed, getting ready for school.

* * *

(Moments after Suzaku left for his court hearing...)

"What are your thoughts regarding my proposal?" asked Zero.

"It's ridiculous! There's no way we'll make you the overall boss of this resistance! We don't know who you are and what are your objectives for joining with us!" objected Tamaki. "If you're serious about joining us then at least show us who you are."

"Yes, whatever Tamaki said was right. You need to show us who you are for us let you join our ranks." seconded Ohgi.

"Very well. For certain reasons, I cannot show you my face. But I can share with you my reason for fighting." replied Zero, as he reached inside his coat. A photo soon appeared, in front of all of them. It was picture of a young Nunnally.

"Who's this? A blind girl?" asked Sugiyama.

"My sister. A girl who had everything taken from her when her mother died, abandoned in Japan along with her brother to fend for themselves. All because she was considered weak."

"Wait, you're Britannian?!" Kallen was shocked.

"That's right."

"There's no way we'll allow a Britannian on our ranks! There's no way we'll be able to tell if your intentions are real, you may be a Britannian spy for all we know!" exclaimed Yoshida, astonished to discover that Zero all along had been a Britannian.

"Yoshida, wait." said Kallen. "He may be Britannian, but I believe in him."

"What?" asked Sugiyama. "Are you nuts? He's Britannian!"

"Britannian or not, his hatred towards Britannia itself is genuine. You can't deny that." said Ohgi.

"Yeah but as I mentioned earlier, all his previous acts against Britannia could be fake." argued Yoshida.

The discussion came to a deadlock, as the upper ranks of the resistance were unable to come to a conclusion on Zero's inclusion into their ranks.

"Enough!" boomed Zero. "I understand that you may have certain reservations about me, so how about this?" Everyone turned their heads to listen to him. "I offer you my services as a professional military commander with unmatched skill free of charge, at your service. However, I need you to follow my every command. In addition, I will be gathering men to boost our ranks. I currently now have over a hundred Japanese civilians who are willing to join us."

"Hmm...we're not too sure about it though…" Minami was unsure, hesitant to accept Zero due to his Britannian heritage. "Although you do bring a lot of benefits, but still…"

"How about we put this to a vote everyone?" asked Ohgi, to which everyone agreed. "Those in favour of Zero joining our ranks?" Kallen, Ohgi and Inoue, raised their hands. "Those who object?" Yoshida, Sugiyama, and Tamaki raised their hands.

"What about you, Minami? You haven't said anything yet." asked Ohgi.

"I'm still thinking."

"Well, the problem is, is that I can't fully trust you yet Zero. But however, I do see that your actions thus far have shown your sincerity at fighting for us, though I do not know the reason why. I suppose we can give him a chance. Appointing him to be in charge of our military affairs would benefit us greatly." said Minami

"Then it is decided. Zero would be joining us as our strategist." announced Ohgi. "He will be taking charge during all of our fights. However, this does not give him the power to order us. We would have full choice to reject his orders. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

(Back in the present...)

Early in the morning, at Andover base, the Viceroy was doing a random inspection of the Knightmare frame units. Following her around is the various commanding officers of each Knightmare frame unit. The representative of Camelot, unsurprisingly, was Lloyd Asplund.

"It's a seventh generation Knightmare frame, making its abilities far greater than normal-" Lloyd began introducing Princess Cornelia to the Lancelot, when asked about it.

"I understand that its pilot is an Eleven." interrupted Cornelia.

"That's correct, he's a Honorary Britannian. But..."

"I've granted him a special promotion from private to master sergeant. He should be satisfied with that. I can win without relying on the support of Numbers."

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

"Urrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh…" Jeremiah was finally awoken by the sunlight streaming into his office, recovering from the aftereffects of heavy drinking last night.

"Good Afternoon Jeremiah. I'm here to inform you-oh my god what the hell?" began Kewell, as he entered Jeremiah's office.

"Huh? Who's this? Don't you know to not enter my office without permission? Do I have to remind you f #%ers again?! Or are you new here?!" shouted Jeremiah, unaware who was talking to him.

"Piah!" rang a loud slap. The room was deathly silent immediately after that. Nothing moved, and everything was a still picture then, a scenery where a lower rank officer hit an officer of a higher rank.

"S-sir, get a hold of yourself! I'm here to inform you that your presence has been requested by the viceroy in the command room of the G-1 mobile base with the license plate number HBE11-492Z by 1600 hrs today. Please get sobered up before that timing or the viceroy will be displeased with your work attitude " stammered Kewell, as he quickly backtracked out of Jeremiah's office.

Jeremiah was staring into space where Kewell once stood a few moments ago, wondering. _What the hell did I just do?_

Finally fully awake, he quickly rushed to the toilet to wash his face. Looking into the mirror, he could see what damage he had caused himself. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin rough and dry. _What was I doing last night?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Viceroy's palace, Euphemia thought about what her sister said last night when they were alone together.

 _"Those who risk their lives in combat deserve to rule," declared Cornelia. "Never forget that."_

 _I understand the theory, but sister, isn't it a bit too cruel? Not all of us are good at combat, yet good at governance._

While Euphemia was deep in her thoughts, the door to her office opened. An old lady stepped in, dressed in a royal red full-length gown with her greying purple hair neatly tied up in a bun.

"Good morning my dear!" greeted the old lady. "I see that the Middle East have not treated you too badly."

Euphemia looked up to see who it was. "Mother! How glad I am to see you!" She got of her chair, running towards her to give her a hug, embracing her mother tightly.

Victoria li Britannia returned the hug, holding her beloved daughter for quite a while, enjoying the moment of togetherness.

After quite a while, Euphemia broke out of the hug. "Mother, what brings you here?"

"Why, for a retired general like me, I have all the time in the world. Couldn't I take this time and opportunity to visit my dear children?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's just that right now, Cornelia is out in Saitama ghetto, trying to find and arrest Zero, so you won't be able to see her this evening."

"Well, I could always go visit her. I'm authorised as her mother."

* * *

Later in the afternoon in Andover base, within the rundown hanger that the Lancelot was kept in, Cecile was helping Suzaku with his school work before he left for school.

"I'm sorry you have to sit here helping me with my homework."

"It's all right. You've never attended a regular school before, so it can't be helped."

"The guys on the student council are helping me, too. But... it's still hard."

"To be perfectly honest with you, I've been a little bit worried. Although it's supposed to be a fairly liberal school, but I was wondering if you weren't fitting in well."

"Me too. I was prepared for that." admitted Suzaku. "But just by chance, I happened to run into an old friend there and he smoothed everything out for me."

"Value that friend." advised Cecile. "If your friendship continues, your reunion wouldn't have been just a coincidence. It would have been predestined."

"Right, I will."

"Anyway, please try one of these." Cecile presented Suzaku with a plate of onigiri.

"Thank you." Suzaku took one gratefully and took a bite out of them. The taste was unfamiliar, nothing like any of the onigiri that Suzaku has ever eaten before. It tasted like some sort of berry jam.

"I'd like your opinion on them."

"Jam?"

"Yes, I just happened to get a hold of some lovely blueberries yesterday!"

"Okay!" came a shout from the ground floor. It was Lloyd.

"Pack up! Pack up! Well done today! We're finished for the day! Hip Hip Horrah! That's all folks!"

"Uhm...what do I do now?" asked Suzaku, looking for guidance.

"Go back to school. Classes may be over for the day, but it's important to meet your friends and have a social life as well." suggested Cecile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ashford Academy, it was declared break time by Milly Ashford, after an hour in meeting, discussing the next few school events, on what would the theme be, and how would things be settled logistically. Everyone except Kallen and Shirley made a beeline for the toilet, looking to relieve themselves.

"Kallen, can I ask you something important?" began Shirley, as she had barely talked to Kallen since she had been inducted into the student council.

"Hm? What would that be?"

"Kallen, are you hiding something from everyone?"

"Huh? I'm just not sure what you're talking about."

"Just tell me. I promise I won't be shocked or upset. I have already seen you guys doing it before."

"You guys? Who are you talking about?"

"Just admit already, you're going out with Lulu right?!"

"Lulu?"

"The other day, I saw you outside with Lulu, doing you know what."

"Doing what?"

"You know...uhm...kissing?"

"No! No! Hold on! That was all his doing!"

"His doing?!"

"No wait! It wasn't like that! He just held my face like he was going to do it, but he didn't!"

"So you stopped short of doing it?"

"Jibun wo sekai sae mo-" rang Kallen's phone as she picked it up.

"Yes?"

 _"Kallen, we need you back at Toshima ghetto, Zero has called for us."_

"Okay, I will be there!" replied Kallen as she tried to leave the room as quickly as possible, while still maintaining her sick image. "Sorry Shirley, some emergency just cropped up that I have to attend to, so could you apologise to everyone for me? Thank you!"

* * *

However, the real reason that Milly Ashford declared the break was to call her mother privately.

"Mother, an arranged marriage is just so...so stifling you know?"

"It's for the best. You get to live a carefree life, with everything you want, and our family gets to rebuild our reputation."

"I understand how much you are desperately seeking to reestablish the Ashford name again ever since Empress Marianne died. But mother, it's just too...I mean, have you ever considered how I feel going along with this?"

"No buts. You will meet your date next week. He'll pick you up just outside school. Don't you worry, he's a nice person." The brief phone conversation ended as Milly hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nina took the break session as a moment for her to be alone and recharge, as constant social interaction left her mentally and emotionally drained. Taking this opportunity to further her lab research, she ran multiple simulations of the different methods that she had come up with in order to split the atom, a pet project of hers to help develop a source of energy that would never run out. One of the methods that looked promising was deemed successful by simulator, leading her to cry out loud, "Ah! I've split it!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Rivalz was out on dispatch fetching some items to be used in future school events, when he caught sight of a G-1 mobile base moving along the highway. He wondered what is going on, when the place is at peace.

* * *

"The Saitama ghetto is completely surrounded as you requested. The Yamato Alliance's hideout, according to Brigadier General Gottwald, should be somewhere in here. It is reported that half the people in the ghetto are cooperating with them. So, if we proceed now, we might encounter fierce resistance from the civilians. However, this recreation should be similar to that of Shinjuku." said Darlton as he briefed the Viceroy on the background of the Yamato Alliance, as they laid a trap to lure out Zero, after days of trying to find him, to no avail. Hence the trap to lure him out.

"What would be the effect from the loss of Saitama ghetto on our GDP?" asked Cornelia, just trying to ensure that they still fulfil the production demands as set by the central government in Pendragon.

"Service sector output is estimated to decrease by 0.2%." replied an analyst in the command room of the G-1.

"Within expectations. Gottwald, You are the only senior ranking officer left after the Shinjuku incident, so let me ask you this one question. Do you think that the situation right now is similar to the conditions of Shinjuku?" Princess Cornelia addressed Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Although I was never in the command room Your Highness, I do believe that there is a high degree of similarity in the conditions of the situation right now in Saitama and the conditions of the Shinjuku incident. However, there was one thing that was missing currently, but I'm not very sure it matters or not." answered Jeremiah steadfastly.

"Tell me."

"Before we were caught up in the fighting with the terrorists, the terrorists had stolen poison gas, but in the current situation in Saitama, there is no poison gas stolen. But I'm not sure whether that fact is important to recreate the conditions of Saitama."

"There will be no need for that." assured Cornelia after listening intently to Jeremiah's opinion and reflecting about it. "Zero is a criminal with a flair for the theatrical. I've recreated the conditions of Shinjuku in order to draw him out. If he's type who's overconfident, he will come, and try to execute the same strategy by taking me hostage to let the terrorists go free. How wrong he will find out himself."

"Are you sure Viceroy?!" Kewell was concerned for his Viceroy's safety.

"What you fail to understand is that war is simply just a struggle between life and death. The winner would be the one that survives. I have no intention of dying here right now. Begin the operation!"

General Darlton gave the command to all of the ground forces, "Attention all forces! Commence the eradication of the Saitama ghetto! All forces, assume level one combat stations!"

* * *

On command of the Viceroy, television screens all over Tokyo settlement flashed with the latest news, announcing that the military have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists, and that Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene. Following that, the newsreader informed everyone that entry now to that region is restricted, as a full scale assault will be launched in two hours. She explained that consequently, power will be shut off in nearby locations.

In the news studio, one of the reporters were wondering why they were instructed to report this to the public.

"Why the hell are we reporting to the public? Wouldn't Zero choose to attack Princess Cornelia at this moment?"

"That's exactly the purpose. Provoking Zero." replied Diethard Reid. "To lure him out."

* * *

At the same time, once receiving news of the movement against the Yamato Alliance, Lelouch took the break session to rush back to his room, hastily texting an apology for not attending the remainder of the meeting to the student council chat group. Inside his room, C.C. was enjoying her afternoon pizza, having collected the 8th stamp to go towards getting her Cheese-kun plushie. Lelouch went straight for his cupboard, where he hid the Britannian foot soldier uniform. Taking the uniform out, he stuffed it inside his backpack.

"You're falling for the enemy's provocation?" asked C.C., watching Lelouch as he went about his business.

"Well, they went to such great lengths to invite me. Why disappoint them? Besides, I would like to liberate Cornelia from the chains binding her."

"Building a gentler world or avenging your mother, which is more important to you?"

"They are both of equal importance. By tearing down the system where people have to compete ruthlessly, people would be more inclined to be kinder to one another if they were encouraged to do so."

"But the very thing that you want to destroy is what makes Britannia great, as the last person standing would be the very best."

"Exactly. The weak all lose and the rest are cast aside. That's the kind of nation Britannia is, the world that they live in."

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of nature, you can't deny that."

"I don't deny it. But should we give up on the weak and the frail people like Nunnally? Do we throw them aside because they're weak because of their circumstances? I refuse to accept that cold, Darwinistic rule. I'll destroy that kind of world myself." Lelouch finished packing and got out of the chair, ready to leave.

"I can't let you go, Lelouch. I can't have you dying before you fulfil your part of the bargain." C.C. leveled a pistol at him.

"There is a contradiction with what you say and what you're doing, isn't there?"

"I won't kill you. I'll just shoot you in the leg to quiet you down."

"I see. Then I will do what I feel is the next best opportunity." Lelouch took out his gun as well.

"You think you can threaten me with a gun?"

"Yes, I can." Lelouch pointed the gun towards his head. "Until I met you, I was dead. An empty corpse brought back to life living a lie of life, a life where I did nothing except the act of living day to day. It was like dying a slow death. If I'm to go back to that, then I'd rather-"

"Wait!" C.C. lowered her gun. "I see your point. It's meaningless. A life like that…there's no point in living it. Just go, and do what you wish to do."

* * *

(At Saitama ghetto...)

"Bratatat!" went off the assault rifle of a Britannian soldier as the mayor of Saitama ghetto gets riddled with bullet holes.

"Mayor!" shouted an Eleven civilian in concern. "Why are you doing this?! We even have children here! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"That's exactly why!" declared their commander. "Because the people of this ghetto refused to report about the terrorists! You cover for them! Hide them! That's treason against a suzerain state!"

After which, the soldiers began firing on the civilians, with no one spared, not even the children. It was a truly horrifying sight to see. Blood stained the ground deep red, so deep that it might be there forever.

Meanwhile, when hearing the command given by General Darlton, forces of all kinds moved out. Sutherlands began launching from the G-1 mobile base, while APCs and tanks moved forward, accompanied by infantry soldiers on foot, carrying the Britannian made BAR80.

Back in the G-1's command room, an operator informed Cornelia, "Your Highness, the advance party have finished sweeping up the people in charge."

"Okay, tell them carry on with the total eradication of the ghetto."

"Yes Your Highness."

"Suppression of area 4, complete." came in the radio of 9th Infantry Brigade.

"8th and 11th Armour Infantry Regiments are sweeping north and south in a pincer movement." crackled the radio again, this time from the radio operator attached to the 8th Armour Infantry Brigade commanding officer. Out in the field, screams and shouts rang out, from the civilians who were brutally shot and killed with no mercy.

Meanwhile, Lelouch parked his Sutherland from the previous incident from Shinjuku. It had undergone some upgrades when Lelouch kept it underground within the school sewers. The Stun Tonfas have been shifted to the left arm, over an elliptical shield. They have also been lengthened, giving them wider reach. At the back of the Sutherland, were two back mounted cannons, which would slide out underarm to be fired. The cannons were nothing different than that of the normal giant cannon that were used by the Britannian army, just that modifications were made to accommodate the firing of two cannons at the same time.

In the interior of the Knightmare, the operating system has been upgraded, as the addition of two cannons mounted on the back required balancing software for precise movement of the knightmare without toppling over. As a result, the installation of Active Mass Balance Auto Control has resulted in the Sutherland being more stable and agile in spite of the added weight. Its ability to gather information has also been upgraded, as the chest now contained a secondary Factsphere.

Lelouch got of the Sutherland dressed as a Britannian infantry soldier again and witnessed all of the cold-hearted genocide. _Seems like Britannia still haven't changed their ways. However, this all looks too similar to what happened at the Shinjuku ghetto. What is Cornelia doing? Emulating Clovis? I thought she's better than that. This has to be some form of trap._ thought Lelouch.

Lelouch pushed the PTT button on his uniform, which directly connected him to the troops he had gathered just on the outskirts of Saitama.

"P-1, are your men ready? Did you bring the Sutherlands I gave you all the last time? What about the cables and signal equipment? And the other stuff too?"

 _"Zero, they are ready and await your orders. Yes, we did bring them as you ordered. But I don't understand why you wanted us to bring large speakers and televisions."_

"You will find out soon later. Those that are on foot link up with the Yamato Alliance, and evacuate the civilians within the ghetto. Those in the Sutherlands wait for further instructions. Also, no names please."

 _"Roger that, K-1."_

Right after Ohgi acknowledged the orders, two Britannian Knightmares climbed up to the building where he was. Ah, the two Knightmares I lured here.

"What unit are you from? Why are you all alone? Give me your name and ID!" demanded one of the Sutherlands.

"Private Dario Torres, sir, 3rd Infantry Brigade, RSTA company. My buddy was just killed in a firefight to obtain this disk from a terrorist. Could you please bring it back to headquarters?"

"A disk huh? Well, I need to verify your ID first." One of the pilots got out of the cockpit. Now's my chance.

"Understood. Here's my ID. You will find it is legitimate. Is it not, sir?" asked Lelouch, activating his Geass as he spoke.

"Uhm...yeah, it is real alright. We'll bring this back to base for further analysis." replied the pilot, as he reboarded his Knightmare frame, taking the disk along with him. Yes, Phase 1 cleared. Moving on to Phase 2.

Lelouch returned to his Sutherland Custom, getting ready to start on Phase 2. Time to enter the stage.

* * *

(Saitama ghetto's underground...)

"It's hopeless." remarked a member of Saitama ghetto.

"Can't we just break through the Saikyo Line?" asked another.

"They've got heavy armour blocking it. And we can't use the backroads either. They've been blocked as well."

"Any reinforcements from Akabane or Jujo?"

"One man might be able to get through, but not a whole group!"

"Izumi!" a man dashed into the meeting, his tone urgent.

"Well? Any word from the Toda or Kawaguchi districts?"

"Never mind that! Take this!" the man presented Izumi a handheld radio.

 _"This is Zero."_ the radio crackled to life.

"Zero?" Izumi was presently surprised. "Zero, you mean?"

 _"I assume you have heard about the Shinjuku incident, am I right? Do what I tell you and victory is ours. Soon my men from Toshima ghetto would be meeting you, and follow their directions to evacuate all of the civilians to another ghetto."_

"Evacuate? Where can we even evacuate? All of the exits are blocked already!"

 _"You will be evacuating towards the North, in the underground."_

"But-but that's where Cornelia is! Isn't that where the enemy forces are concentrated? Anyway, why are we even abandoning Saitama?! This is our home! We have the right to stay here!"

 _"If you want to be a fool and die right here, so be it. But don't drag everyone else with you. Anyone who does not wish to follow my orders are free to die on the battlefield. Those that do not wish to die would do good by following my instructions."_

Ohgi, impatient from waiting for Zero's orders regarding the the Sutherlands parked at the Minami-Furuya station, radioed Zero, "K-1, do you have any orders regarding the movement of Knightmares?"

 _"P-1, the Sutherlands would be moving soon, so get ready."_

"Wilco." acknowledged Ohgi. "Everyone, get inside your Knightmares! We're moving out soon!"

On his command, everyone boarded their Knightmares. Meanwhile, Kallen's radio crackled to life.

 _"Q-1?"_

"Yes?" answered Kallen steadfastly.

 _"There's a train bound towards the G-1 base, carrying Sutherlands without IFFs. Do not touch the train. It should be loaded with bombs, designed to kill anyone who touches it. Instead, fire a cannon shell towards the train and destroy it. Enemy contacts would then chase after you. Lead them towards this point on the map."_ Kallen's digital map highlighted the point he has to reach. _"Once there, leave it to others to destroy them."_

"Understood."

After which, Lelouch was giving Ohgi his orders.

 _"P-1, bring along everyone in your P-detachment go to this point here on the map, and find a good spot to hide and set up two barricades according to the instructions I've sent you. After you hear the explosion, about 5 minutes later, Q-1 would be coming towards you with enemy tangos right behind her. Trap and shoot down the enemy, then disperse to wait for further instructions."_

"Roger."

* * *

(In the G-1...)

 _"Area B-12, suppression complete."_ came the report from 5th Infantry Brigade.

 _"F-7, no sign of the enemy."_ reported the 7th Armoured Infantry Regiment.

"Paladin squad, change course to 5-1-6." ordered Kewell, who was looking at the Blue Force Tracking system on the screen.

 _"Yes my lord. Changing course to 5-1-6."_ confirmed the section commander. _"This is almost too easy, Is Zero even coming?"_

 _"I guess he's just another terrorist in the end."_ remarked his wingman.

 _"Pay attention to the fighting! Zero may come out any second now! And cut the radio chatter!"_ scolded Kewell.

No sooner that Kewell finished speaking, the radio's response was sounds of two large explosions, followed by static as the connection was cut off. _Tch. Zero has finally showed up._

"Your Highness! Zero might have showed up in sector A-5! Two Sutherlands lost!"

"Gester squad, contact lost too!" chimed the commanding officer of the Marauders, another Knightmare unit. "Enemy spotted in G-47!"

"Keegan squad are currently engaged with the terrorists! They were ambushed!" said the commanding officer of the Sentinels. "The enemy seems to be using Sutherlands as well!"

 _Strange, the train bringing in the Sutherlands have not exploded yet. Did Zero disarm the bombs? No, it couldn't be. No one can get close to the train without a jamming device._ thought Cornelia.

Suddenly, a large explosion rang out nearby. The shock wave rattled the G-1 base, and the noise was deafening. At this moment, Cornelia smiled. _Caught you, Zero._

"What is the nearest knightmare platoon? Tell them to attack the position of the latest explosion!" ordered Cornelia.

"Yes Your Highness." replied General Darlton, who just recovered from the shock of the explosion. "Rothwell platoon, move over to sector C-3, attack any enemy troops there you might find."

 _"Wilco, my lord."_

"With this, we will finally be able to take down Zero and show the world that his victory in Shinjuku is nothing more than a lucky win." declared Cornelia.

"Oh, will you?" questioned a voice from the back.

"You question me? Me? The Chief General of the Imperial Army? You better have-oh."

"Is this how you greet your mother?" asked Victoria, her eyes narrowed.

"No, erm...I'm sorry mother. I didn't know it was you. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I came to see what you're doing, and I think you should get back to commanding your forces, they are panicking without someone to guide them." Victoria pointed at the table, where countless reports of squads being lost due to enemy attacks.

* * *

(Just before the explosion...)

"Is this the train we are supposed the destroy?" asked Kallen.

 _"Yes, you are right beside it. Keep some distance away from you and the train when destroying it."_ advised Zero.

"Roger that."

Kallen stopped her Sutherland, letting the train move forward. Taking aim with her assault rifle, she took a deep breath and fired. The effect is almost instantaneous, one burst and the train exploded. The shock wave threw her Sutherland backwards, causing it to land in a crumpled heap. The noise was ear-splitting. Luckily, the auditory sensors of the Sutherland were turned off as advised by Zero.

"Holy crap, how much explosives did they fill the train with," wondered Kallen as she tried to move her Sutherland. Overall, the damage caused by the explosion was quite minor, as the only places where it was damaged is the cockpit hatch and the joint connecting the landspinners to the legs.

 _"Good job Q-1. You have attracted the attention of a platoon of Sutherlands. Wait for them to chase after you and lead them to this point here and let P-1 do the rest."_ came in Zero's congratulatory voice.

"Understood." replied Kallen, immediately engaging her Sutherland's Factsphere to look around. Sure enough, a large platoon of 5 Sutherlands came towards the location of the train. Seeing her near the smoldering wreckage of the train, they immediately deduced her to be the cause of the train explosion.

"Enemy who blew up the train seems to be a lone Sutherland. Rothwell Platoon, engaging the enemy." reported the platoon commander. "Everyone, shoot down the enemy Sutherland!"

Each and every one of them took aim with their assault rifle, while Kallen, seeing that they took the bait, dashed off and did not gave them the chance shoot at her Sutherland, whizzing off at top speed towards the point as indicated. The enemy gave pursuit, chasing after her in a staggered column formation.

Kallen, after dodging multiple shots fired at her, finally reached the place pointed out by Zero. Dashing straight ahead into the building, the doors to the building was then blocked as wreckage was dropped in front of the entrance.

"What the-?! Everyone, turn back!" ordered the platoon commander, but it was too late. Behind them the exit was blocked as well, making everything hopeless. There was no way of escape. Looking up for a shred of inspiration, but what was seen was a giant cannon pointed at his Sutherland. The next thing he knew was a large "Boom!" as everything went black.

* * *

"Good job Ohgi!" congratulated Kallen over the radio. "Now we've dealt a significant blow to those Britannians!"

 _"No we have not."_ Zero was bringing Kallen back to reality with his deadpan tone. _"This is a very minor setback to Britannia, as they can easily replace everything from pilots to Knightmare in a very short period of time. By concentrating the tasks I give you, we would one day destroy Britannia. Now is just the beginning. Also, please refrain from idle radio chatter and keep to using codenames I've assigned to all of you to prevent yourselves from being identified by Britannia."_

"Okay okay, I will. What a way to be a spoilsport." muttered Kallen.

 _"Now, each of you would follow instructions I would be passing to each and every one of you individually. Listen carefully."_ spoke Zero as he gave out the instructions to different groups of people to attack different groups of the Britannian army that Cornelia has deployed.

* * *

At the same time, the increase in terrorist resistance have caused quite a bit stir in the command room, as every single operator is reporting either the loss of men or the appearance of enemy forces, transforming the room into a fish market as everyone was shouting in the top of their voices to get themselves heard by the Viceroy, who wasn't taking very kindly to this, with her rage building as the noise level increased.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Cornelia, turning the room from a bustling trade floor to a soundproofed room, such that nothing could be heard. "Darlton, collate what is happening from the operators and brief me. I will not tolerate this level of chaos inside the command room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Your Highness!" echoed all of the men.

"Your Highness, as per your instruction, the current situation is that we are losing forces bit by bit as the enemy uses hit-and-run tactics on us, hitting small pockets of troops where they knew they have the superiority. What would your orders be, Your Highness?" stated Darlton in his calm voice.

"That's enough. Order all troops to fall back. Any further damage would be meaningless." If I'm right, just like last time, Zero would be blending in with my troops, and I would expose him, right where I want him to.

"Fall back?!" one of the staff officers couldn't believe what Cornelia is saying. "Your Highness, with all due respect, we still can fight them!"

"We can't fight them like this. Darlton, give the order to all forces."

"Yes Your Highness." acknowledged Darlton, engaging the line which connected to each and every single radio being used in the operation. "To all forces! Regroup behind the ghetto perimeter at once! Never mind holding formation! Fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once!"

Meanwhile, Lelouch, seeing on his radar screen that the enemy are retreating, smiled. "Phase 2 ended. Time to execute Phase 3." _Ha...Cornelia, do you think I would repeat my strategies that I've used before on you when you clearly are enacting the similar conditions to let my drop my guard for you to capture me? I don't think so. Anyway, you're going to die soon...the result of a curse on your own ancestors, the very same monster that now has control over my actions now. At least I will forge a new path for humanity with my life for the upcoming trials ahead with your sacrifice. Goodbye, my dear sister._


	8. Zero's Reversal

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 7B: Zero's Reversal**

Outside of the command room, one of the analysts was handed a disk by the commanding officer of one of the Knightmare battalions

"What is this?" asked the analyst

"A disk taken from a terrorist. I want you to analyse the contents of this disk and submit your findings when you're done to the command room." replied the commanding officer.

"Yes sir." replied the analyst, turning back to his computer.

* * *

(Inside the command room…)

"Time for me to claim my victory." declared Cornelia suddenly.

"Huh? But we haven't seen a clear result yet." objected one of the new staff officers.

"That is why we call her the Goddess of Victory. She is able to obtain victory and see it coming when the outcome isn't very clear." explained Darlton.

"Ready to go, Guilford my Knight?" asked Cornelia of her most trusted Knight.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, my Lady." saluted Guilford.

A while later, Guilford's Gloucester graced the ground of the battlefield, streaming past rows of neatly aligned Sutherlands for the accounting of strength. Following right behind him were her a few of Cornelia's most trusted subordinates in their Gloucesters, her royal guard of Knights.

Lelouch, seeing the launch of Cornelia's royal guard, thought to himself, _Cornelia, time to lure you out._

"N-7, engage your IFF signal. Others in the N-group will wait nearby to ambush the incoming royal guard."

" _Understood._ " Within seconds, another blip appeared on the radar screen, identifying itself as a Britannian unit.

"Your Highness, there's suddenly one Knightmare unit transmitting its IFF signal within the city area. What are your orders?"

Other staff officers scrambled to give their suggestions: "Have you tried contacting the unit?" "Scramble a rescue team, the pilot might have been injured and not heard the retreat order."

"Destroy it." ordered Cornelia, with no emotion in her voice.

"We can't do this!" protested a staff officer. "He may be injured!"

"I gave a clear cut order that instructed them to fall back, that is both transmitted verbally and visually. If he had missed the verbal order, then he could at least have seen his latest orders on his screen telling him to retreat and regroup. If he can't follow my orders, I don't need him. He can die on the battlefield."

"But!" the staff officer maintained his objection, but was unsure of what to say next.

"You heard her." said Darlton. "Guilford, destroy the lone Knightmare."

" _Yes my Lord._ " said Guilford as he and the royal guard arranged themselves up in an attack formation, charging towards the lone Sutherland with their lances.

"Hey! Can't you read my ID signal?! I'm on your side!" shouted the freedom fighter, as Guilford and company ignored his pleas. "Damnit!" The Sutherland aimed its rifle at Guilford and firing a burst of bullets from it.

The Gloucesters dodged the bullets by leaping into the air, soaring above the Sutherland and landing right next to it, lance poised to make the strike. With its lance pointed towards the Sutherland, Guilford's Gloucester pierced the Sutherland with relative ease from the front all the way through the cockpit block, killing the pilot inside instantly. The other two pierced the Sutherland from the side, ensuring that the Sutherland is destroyed.

However, before they could pull their lances out, heavy cannon fire emerged out of nowhere rained upon them. After a volley of cannon fire, one Gloucester destroyed, with the other two damaged. Guilford's Gloucester was heavily damaged, causing his cockpit block to eject. Shortly afterwards came another round of cannon fire, and the remaining Gloucester was destroyed.

"Tch. Mayday Mayday Mayday! This is Royal One. Royal Three and Seven KIA and I've ejected. Request immediate rescue team to my location." hailed Guilford in the cockpit block.

" _Roger. Rescue team en route to your location. ETA 5 minutes._ " came Darlton's voice.

After the rocket fuel in his cockpit block have expended, the parachutes deployed, which slowed his descent to the ground. After which, Guilford emerged from the cockpit, head slightly dazed as he prepared to hide himself until the rescue team arrived.

However, due to the absence of Britannian forces within the city area, he soon found himself surrounded by the terrorists.

"Surrender now or we will shoot!" shouted Tamaki. "We've got you surrounded, there's nowhere to go, you Britannian scum!"

With his location discovered and him outnumbered, Guilford raised his hands, in a gesture of surrender.

"I, Knight of Honour to the Second Princess of Britannia, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, wish to surrender unconditionally to you." declared Guilford, his voice wavering slightly in fear, uncertain what would his fate be.

"And I, Zero, accept." came a distant voice that was played over and over in reruns of the news. Guilford heaved a sigh of relief, as Zero marched triumphantly towards him, his cloak flapping in the slight wind blowing directly at him.

"Come, my friend. We have not much time." said Zero. "You, and you, would you kindly restrain this gentleman and send him over to the stadium once you're done." ordered Zero as pointed to two of his men.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Where is everyone else?" asked Milly, having resumed the meeting and only finding out that those left were Shirley, Rivalz, Suzaku, and Nina

"Kallen said she had some family emergency to attend to." explained Shirley.

"Well, what about Lelouch?!" demanded Milly, eyeing Rivalz. "Surely his best friend can tell me where he went, right?"

"Actually, I don't even know either." said Rivalz sheepishly. "Nowadays he doesn't go on gambling trips with me."

"You and your gambling, stop it will you?" chided Shirley.

"If you stop crushing on him from a distance and ask him out already. Whatever you're doing just doesn't work."

"Say what?! I dare you say it again." Shirley's eyes blazed with anger.

"TRUST!" shouted Milly suddenly. "Now do you feel better now?"

"Yes President! I now do not feel offended by what Rivalz is saying." chirped Shirley, playing along.

"And you, Rivalz?"

"Yes President. I feel sooo much better now." answered Rivalz sarcastically.

"Good. Now let's get on with the meeting!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at the outskirts of Saitama ghetto…)

"What is the status of the rescue squad?! Have they found Guilford yet?!" Cornelia was panicking ever since her beloved Knight of Honour was caught in an ambush.

"Your Highness, the rescue team haven't arrived at Guilford's location yet. Please be patient and have faith in their ability. We will find him, I assure you." said Darlton calmly.

No sooner than Darlton spoken his piece, a loud voice could be heard. It was coming from everywhere, encompassing the entire ghetto.

"Cornelia, I have in my hands right now your Knight of Honour Guilford. If you want him back, come to Omiya Park's baseball field alone to find me." boomed Zero's voice.

"You mustn't go, Your Highness." advised Darlton. "Who knows what Zero has planned."

"I need to get Guilford back. It is my lack of foresight that landed him in this mess. I have to go. The rest of my royal guard are to follow and back me up. Is that understood?"

"Yes Your Highness!" chorused the men.

"I will be leaving the command in your hands Darlton. Follow what is left of the battle plan." Cornelia turned back, ready to exit.

"Yes Your Highness." acknowledged Darlton.

"Be careful my dear." called out Victoria, who had been silently watching the battle.

"Will do, mother." replied Cornelia, who then exited the command room.

In the following moments that passed, Cornelia's Gloucester made its way towards the stadium, followed by what remained of her royal guard. At the same time, Darlton commanded the troops at base camp.

Moments later, Cornelia and her royal guard arrived at the entrance to the derelict stadium. They treaded carefully into the grounds of the stadium, on high alert for any potential ambushes. When they entered the field, there wasn't any sign of life. Is it a lure to get me away from the main bulk of my troops?

Suddenly, the perimeter of the field suddenly burst into flames. Alarmed, Cornelia and her royal guard readied their weapons, ready to strike.

"Cornelia, I see you have brought your royal guard." boomed the loud voice which was enveloping the entire stadium.

"I don't trust you enough to come here alone. Now tell me, where is Guilford?!" demanded Cornelia.

"Wise choice, Cornelia. He's here, right with me."

"Then where are you?! You said to come here and find you right?! So where the hell are you?!" Cornelia was beginning to get pissed.

A flash of cannon fire was seen from the tunnel leading to the outside. The two shells hit the two Gloucesters next to Cornelia's, destroying them instantly. Then there was another flash of cannon fire. Alerted by the sudden destruction of their comrades, the remaining two Gloucesters belonging to Cornelia's royal attempted to dodge, but they weren't fast enough. One lost its left arm, while the other lost its right arm as well as its lance.

"What is the meaning of this?! I will have your head Zero!" Cornelia charged towards the tunnel, her lance raised. Backing her up were the two damaged Gloucesters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria felt something she had never felt before in her whole life, despite serving as a general in the Britannian army for so long. She felt immense fear. Fear not about herself, but for her daughter Cornelia.

"Prepare a Knightmare for me to use!" ordered Victoria, her general persona kicking in. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Get about doing it instead standing down there!"

"Well...Your Majesty," began Darlton. "Because you're a former general, you technically don't have any authority right now for such an outrageous request. I can't really grant your request." All Darlton got in reply was an angry glare which scared him. "However, seeing that you're Her Royal Highness's mother, I can close one eye and allow it." Darlton backtracked his previous statement, and radioed the hanger. "Prepare one Knightmare for Her Majesty immediately."

"Thank you very much. I will be off then." Turning on her heel, she walked off in a huff of anger.

A while later, a Sutherland launched from the decks of the G-1 mobile base, carrying Victoria li Britannia. Soon she was off rushing towards the baseball field, uneasy about what might happen to her daughter.

* * *

The moment when Victoria left the G-1, the battered Britannian forces continued to lick its wounds, as medics rushed to perform emergency treatment on returning soldiers and the dead were being gathered up to return to their families for burial.

"Hey over here!" shouted a Britannian soldier supporting his fellow man "This guy's been shot in the leg!"

"Give me a moment! I'm almost done here!" shouted back a medic, as he bandaged the arm of another soldier.

"Coming!" said the medic once he was done and rushed over. But he never reached the soldiers, as he was rudely interrupted by the G-1 base firing its two front cannons, where one of the shots landed where the medic stood, obliterating everything in the area, leaving nothing behind.

"Friendly fire?"

At the stadium, true to Victoria's concerns, the situation was dire. Upon reaching the place where the flash of cannon fire came from, she thrust her spear at the place. Just as the spear pierced where the Knightmare should have been, it pierced it too easily, such that Cornelia taught it weird. Deploying her Factsphere to observe whatever she pierced, she caught on what she had pierced. The fizzling of the display, it was obvious it was a LCD TV screen that she had pierced.

With no time to regret her mistake, the ground beneath the three Gloucesters trembled, as the destruction of the television set had triggered a trap. The Knightmares left the area, with Cornelia and one of her Knights using their Slash Harkens to leap to a higher ground on the seats in the stands, while the other ran away as quickly as possible using his Knightmare's Landspinners.

The ground chose at that point in time to immediately give way, as multiple explosives which are buried deep in the blew up. The Gloucester that chose to run was caught up in the explosions and immediately perished.

"ZERO!" shouted Cornelia. "Show yourself! I've had enough of these games!"

As if on command, a black customised Sutherland walked in. Zero was standing by the the edge of his cockpit seat, facing Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Princess Cornelia, Second Princess of the Empire, General of the Britannian Army, Viceroy of Area 11. So many accomplishments, yet destined to suffer the same fate." lamented Zero as he got inside his Sutherland.

"What are you talking about?! Where's Guilford?!"

"Oh Guilford can wait. You should be more concerned with yourself. Do you know what is the fate of people who's cursed like you?"

"It is to crush people like you! Terrorists destabilising the peace people have worked so hard to rebuild in Area 11!"

"I see you haven't been told the dark truths about your ancestor Arthur Lamoraque. I think it's better for you not to know the truth. Goodbye." Zero readied to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, a burst of gunfire hit Zero's Sutherland, destroying the two giant cannons on the back.

"Tch. Enemy reinforcements?" cursed Zero.

"I am Victoria li Britannia, the Second Empress to the Empire! I forbid you from touching my daughter!" declared Victoria as she moved from place to place, making it harder to shoot at her.

 _Even her mother is here as well? I can take them both out at the same time, saves me all the trouble. That just leaves-ah! What is this splitting pain inside my head?_

"B-squad, attack Cornelia! R-squad, deal with the Sutherland!" ordered Zero, despite the splitting pain inside his forehead. "Argh! This headache!"

"No! I was just removing any potential obstacles in your path to gain control of the third without anyone suspecting anything!" shouted Zero, to no one in particular.

"Yes, my Lord! Please relieve me of this headache!"

The sudden pain in his head was soon gone. Checking back on the situation, Zero noted that despite the massive numbers, Cornelia and her mother were fighting like beasts, destroying Knightmare after Knightmare. However, repeated successful strikes on their Knightmares are taking their toll. Cornelia's Gloucester lost its right arm and the lance, while its Landspinners were totally destroyed, leaving her with decreased mobility. Victoria's Sutherland lost the left arm and the head which contained the Factsphere, leaving her with decreased combat ability. The other Gloucester wasn't faring too well either, as it had lost its head and right arm. Without hesitating any further, Zero entered into the fight, despite feeling slightly light-headed from his headache.

"Zero! It is time for you to die!" shouted Cornelia, firing her assault rifle at Zero's Sutherland. Zero moved slightly to the left, but didn't manage to dodge the bullets entirely as they penetrated the right arm and destroying it and its assault rifle. Zero however, didn't let this loss slow him down a bit as he activated his Sutherland's last remaining weapon, the custom modded electric stake shield.

"Sayonara...my dear sister." whispered Zero. "Plasma stakes, ready."

"AH!" screamed Zero as head began to throb again, with greater intensity than before. Despite the pain, he pushed the throttle to the max, heading straight towards Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Cornelia, NO!" shouted Victoria, as she crashed into Cornelia's Gloucester and pushed it aside, taking the blow from Zero herself. The two electric stakes punctured the Sutherland in the chest, like a knife penetrating melting butter.

"Mother!" Cornelia cried out.

"Cornelia, t-take this chance t-to g-get away." coughed Victoria, blood coming out from her mouth, as she used her Sutherland's remaining arm to hold tightly onto Zero's Sutherland. "You. G-get Her H-highness away f-from here."

The remaining Gloucester from Cornelia's royal guard followed Victoria's last order, helping up Cornelia's Gloucester, and dashed off into the distance supporting Cornelia's Gloucester while taking advantage of the confusion amongst Zero's troops to escape. As the Gloucester moved away from the stadium, Victoria's Sutherland finally exploded from the Sakuradite overload, sending a shockwave that was felt deeply by Princess Cornelia.

"I swear to you, mother, I will avenge you." muttered Cornelia, trying her best to hold back her tears. "I swear, I will get that bastard Zero."

* * *

At the same time during Cornelia's departure from the G-1, the battered Britannian forces licked its wounds, as medics rushed to perform emergency treatment on returning soldiers and the dead were being gathered up to return to their families for burial.

"Hey over here!" shouted a Britannian soldier supporting his fellow man "This guy's been shot in the leg!"

"Give me a moment! I'm almost done here!" shouted back a medic, as he bandaged the arm of another soldier.

"Coming!" said the medic once he was done and rushed over. But he never reached the soldiers, as he was rudely interrupted by the G-1 base firing its two front cannons, where one of the shots landed where the medic stood, obliterating everything in the area, leaving nothing behind.

"Friendly fire?" wondered the soldier, before sharing the fate of the fallen medic, having been blasted away by the anti-personnel machine gun of a Sutherland.

"Alright everyone! We're counter-attacking!" exclaimed Ohgi over the radio. "They broke the truce by taking advantage of Zero's absence to attack us, there's no way we're going to stand there and let them attack us! Ready yourselves for the fight of your life, we're charging into their main camp!" Ohgi's little speech spurred the remaining troops that Zero did not bring along with his meeting with Cornelia to charge at full speed ahead towards where the G-1 was, as pinpointed by Zero earlier, fueled by rage at how easily Britannians betrayed their trust.

"Today's the day of your reckoning, Britannians!" shouted Kallen, as she filled a Sutherland with lead. "Give them hell everyone!" Everyone replied with a loud chorus of "Roger!"

At the same time, inside the G-1, it was utter chaos, Every computer linked to the Britannian local net has been infected by a virus that had been brought in by tricking a Britannian soldier to bring it back for analysis. As a result, the computers were rendered unusable, having been taken over by the virus. The result was that the G-1 began to recognise Britannian Sutherlands as hostile, and began firing on them, due to the virus changing the code of its IFF program. Staff stationed inside the G-1 tried frantically to restore control, but to no avail, as there wasn't anyone who was able to counteract the effects of the virus and restore control.

The damage caused by the virus was not restricted to the G-1, as friendly Knightmare Frames suffered as well due to the virus which spread to their Knightmare Frame's onboard computer. The IFF program code was changed, resulting in the Britannian Knightmares recognising each other as enemies, they moved slower than usual

"Activate the backup generators manually!" ordered Darlton, who wasn't sure what was going on for a good ten minutes before someone reported in that the computers have been infected by a trojan horse, which he then connected the dots and realised that the work of the chaos has been caused by the virus. First was the unauthorised firing of the main cannon during the ceasefire. Then was the taking over of the controls of the G-1, slowed down the Knightmares, giving the Eleven terrorists the opportunity to attack them without any resistance. The timing when the virus struck was brilliant, as it activated itself during the ceasefire. _Did Zero do this?_ wondered Darlton. _We may be dealing with a tactician that may just rival Prince Schneizel._

Outside the G-1, it was a massacre, as the Britannian forces struggled with their Knightmares handicapped, which were the mainstay of their forces.

"Take this!" shouted Kallen, as she filled an enemy Knightmare with lead. _This is all too easy, the enemy is moving slower than usual. What happened?_

After another ten minutes, with a forced reboot of the entire network, the virus was finally purged from the system by the network antivirus. A while later, the Knightmares began to move much faster and there was coordination in the counterattack on the Eleven terrorists. Ohgi, realising that the situation is soon getting hot, hailed from his radio, "Everyone fall back, and retreat!"

The resistance turned on their heels and retreated, running right back to the Saitama ghetto, as they awaited further instructions from Zero, while they began to retreat to the exfil point as indicated by Zero, towards Toshima.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was still being tormented by his headaches as he received news of his successful raid on Cornelia's base camp.

"K-1, we are successful in raiding the enemy base camp as you instructed us to do if we get attacked. And we left behind our hostage. The losses on our side are minimal. We have begun retreating back to point T, but do you have any other instructions for us?"

" _K-1, any instructions?_ "

" _K-1? K-1? Come in!_ "

The headaches suddenly then stopped, ending the agony and torment Zero had endured the past ten minutes. Still feeling a bit dizzy from the punishment, it took Zero a while for him to get a foothold of what has happened, and by then it was all complete. The damage has already been done, and the battle over. A total of 68 enemy Knightmare frames were destroyed, 33 armoured vehicles destroyed, and over 229 Britannian soldiers dead or missing. However, it was not without sacrifice as well. 13 Sutherlands on their side were damaged or destroyed, and 46 men dead or missing.

"This is K-1 here. All units are to return back to point T without further delay." spoke Zero, in a neutral and authoritative tone. "We're leaving."

* * *

The battle had not gone well as Cornelia's expectations, and the consequence began piling on Cornelia.

"Cornelia, what is the meaning of this sudden loss in effectiveness? First, you let Zero destroy a large majority of your forces. Second, your obsession with Zero has cost you your mother. Lastly, you even let your own Knight Guilord to be captured, then returned bound and gagged, with a message from Zero about how you had total disregard for the Geneva convention. What happened to the 'Witch of Britannia' that we all know?" asked Prince Schneizel. "Is Zero too much of a strategist for you to fight against?"

"No...brother...please give me one more chance for me to defeat him." requested Cornelia through her gritted teeth. "I will ensure that he and his little rebellion will fall."

* * *

(Late evening…)

"Earlier today the Britannian Army engaged in a skirmish with troops which are believed to be led by Zero in the Saitama ghetto, the result was a victory although there were heavy losses." read the newsreader. "However, Second Empress Victoria li Britannia, while on a surprise visit to Area 11, was assassinated by Zero during the skirmish. Would everyone please have a moment of silence for Empress Victoria li Britannia. In other news…"

"Ha!" laughed Tamaki. "Those Britannian bastards are still considering it a victory after we kicked their butts!"

"Technically, their objective was to destroy the entire ghetto, and they've succeeded at doing so." corrected Ohgi. "What we did was to slow down the Britannian advance as much as we can so that the civilians can escape as well as inflicting the maximum amount of damage as possible."

"Say, what happened to Zero? I didn't even see him come back." asked Sugiyama. "Wish he was around so that we could celebrate the success of our latest campaign."

"I wish I knew too. He said about something that he needed attend to." remarked Ohgi. "Something about lighting a candle for someone."

Soul Count: 714


	9. The Order of the Black Knights

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

Author's note: After a lengthy hiatus where I was extremely busy handling the intake of a new batch of troopers, now it is more or less settled and as I begin to be finally free from the burdens of national service, time is being freed up for me to update this fanfiction at long last. However, the updating of this fanfiction would not be as frequent as previously, due to the fact that I have yet to leave, for it is only until February next year. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my viewers for patiently waiting for this chapter to be uploaded. See you soon, and enjoy the chapter.

youngsavage: Lelouch knows that li Briannian house is cursed in the blood and has faced the fact that he would have to kill them to prevent the catastrophic consequences if a certain group were to be capture them, despite knowing them and was very close to them, particularly Euphemia and their mother.

* * *

 **Turn 8: The Order of Black Knights**

(Twelve years ago...)

"Guinevere, I now have you cornered. It would be wise to surrender right now." quipped Lelouch, soundly beating his older half-sister in a game of chess. "There is no point in prolonging the inevitable."

"This is unacceptable! How can I, the First Princess of the great Holy Britannian Empire, born of pure blood, lose a mixed blood commoner prince?!" exclaimed Guinevere, before composing herself and taking a look around. There was no one around. _I won't let this kid humiliate me, he has to go, this mudblood._

Taking out a pistol (one couldn't be too careful these days), she aimed at the forehead of the Eleventh prince.

"Sister, what is that thing you're pointing at me?" asked Lelouch innocently.

"Shut up you Mudblood, you good-for-nothing commoner Prince! You don't deserve to inherit the name of Britannia, having been tainted with commoner blood! Time to die!" Guinevere's index finger tightened around the trigger.

"Bang!" came a gunshot from the hedge maze within Aries villa. The gun Guinevere was pointing at Lelouch had disappeared, having disintegrated from the bullet hitting the pistol and destroying it.

"An assassin!" shouted Guinevere, while clutching her injured wrist from the impact of the destruction of the gun. "Guards!"

"Assassin?" wondered Lelouch.

"An assassin, where?" asked a face all too familiar with Guinevere. Victoria stepped out from the maze, holding a Beretta M9. _Mother Victoria, mother's comrade in arms before they were wed to the same man. Mother says they worked great as a pair, with her rushing the enemy while Mother Victoria lay suppressive sniper fire._

"Your Highness! We're here to protect you!" chroused a section of guards running towards Guinevere. The leader of the guards bowed to Guinevere, and asked, "Where is the assassin your Highness? We will pursue him straight away."

"There is no assassin here," assured Victoria. "Just an attention-seeking girl who cried wolf. Sorry about it, Mister...Gottwald."

"No problem Your Majesty, always willing to serve." replied Jeremiah as he bowed, who then turned on his heel and led the guards back to their original post, leaving Lelouch, Guinevere, and Victoria to themselves.

"Now Guinevere, you do know what happens to those who cried wolf?" taunted Victoria.

"What are you doing here?!" hissed Guinevere. "Are you stalking me?"

"Just keeping an eye on the boy." replied Victoria. "I promised Marianne that he would be well taken care of while she is away. After all, I can't have her come back to see her only son dead, right?"

"What good is it for you to defend this filthy mudblood?! Defending him would only serve to rebel against the long held tradition of ensuring the purity of the Britannian blood on the throne! Whether he lives or dies doesn't matter as he cannot take the throne because of his mixed blood heritage! So what does this matter to you?!" retorted Guinevere.

"Does the sacred sanctity of life does not bother you?! Killing a child now?! What blood stains your hands, Guinevere de Britannia?!"

"I-I will eliminate those that stand in my way!" huffed Guinevere turned and stormed back to the house, giving Lelouch the killer look as she passed by him.

"Lelouch dear, are you alright?" asked Victoria kindly, putting her pistol away.

"I'm quite okay, I just don't know what made big sister Guinevere so upset." replied Lelouch. "Do you know why, Mother Victoria?"

"Your birth is what Guinevere is driving at, due to your mixed blood of a commoner Britannian and royal Britannian. The tradition is that to keep the Britannian blood strong, heirs to the throne has to be of pure Britannian royalty. But because your mother is a commoner, she is breaking this tradition by having you." explained Victoria.

"I-I don't understand." admitted Lelouch, straining to grasp the concept.

"You someday will."

"Lulu! There you are! Look at what I've drawn!" came a voice from afar. A pink haired girl dressed entirely in pink rushed towards him, carrying a drawing of what it looked like to be a young boy. It was apparently a rather accurate drawing of Lelouch in his pristine white regal formal clothing. Even at his age of 6, his clothing and posture commands a sense of authority.

"Euphy?" began Lelouch, looking hard at the drawing. "The line strokes are fine, but is it me or is this is a picture of me?"

"YES!" cheered Euphemia, looking at him with a large smile.

"B-but I don't look anything like that! I mean, do I really look that frowned usually?"

"Well…" Euphemia's voice trailed off as Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted.

"Starting to daydream right now are you?" came a voice Lelouch found annoying. It was that green-haired girl again. "You seem to have large smile on your face with your eyes closed."

"Just reminiscing about the past, that's all." Lelouch looked around, and still realised that he was still in the same kneeling position before he started daydreaming. Right in front him was a pool of water, inside a church where one could leave their prayers for the deceased on floating candles, in which one was in front of him, with the his closest aunt's name on it and picked it up. Holding the candle close to his chest, he murmured his last prayers before lighting the candle and setting down into the pool. _Sorry for everything, but what must be done has to be done to deny the greater evil. Annnd...thank you for everything, aunt Victoria._

"Are you done now?" asked C.C. "Or our dear boy here needs more time to be sad about the passing of the dead?"

"I'm done here," replied Lelouch. "I have work to do, after all."

"Work?" questioned C.C. "You mean your fan project Kurono, right?"

"Hey!" objected Lelouch. "No one is supposed to know that!"

"Too bad...they know about it now." C.C. ran off, giving no chance for Lelouch to chase after her.

"Tch, I swear one day that woman would be the death of me." cursed Lelouch under his breath.

* * *

"I repeat for the last time, no. You're not going to the sakuradite conference. It's too dangerous for you. And my decision is final." said Cornelia in a harsh cold voice, as she looked out of her office window.

"But sis, I need to learn about this place so that I can help with your duties. You're swamped with work plus you had work with the preparations with mum's funeral right? Let me take this opportunity to help represent you." persuaded Euphemia, as she remained seated in the visitor's chair.

"No means no! What part of no do you not understand! And my title is Viceroy!" roared Cornelia as she turned around to confront her sister's stubbornness, only to be greeted with an empty chair. At that moment, Cornelia regretted shouting at her sister, as she realised what she did was to distance her away from her sister. Collapsing into her chair, she started tearing up, something she actively avoided, ever since her strict mother taught her that crying won't ever solve problems. But now was the time she needed a shoulder to lean on the most, and the one who she constantly complained about her problems to was dead, thanks to a certain someone. _Mom...what should I do now now that you're not here anymore?_

* * *

At the same time, an express train sped past the beautiful countryside, which has been restored by the Britannians after the Second Pacific War ravaged the environment of Japan, as all natural flora and fauna were destroyed during the war. Inside the train carried Shirley, Milly as well as Nina, going out in what was considered to be a council retreat, but only the three could make it.

"I've never left the settlement ever since I moved here! It would be nice seeing the world outside for a change." remarked Shirley for the last time, having been confined within the settlement by her parents to solely focus on her own studies instead of being distracted by the outside world.

"I'm sure you wished for Lelouch to come and accompany you, right?" teased Milly, as she began to get tired of Shirley repeating the same comment over and over again.

"Wha-No! Of course not!" retorted Shirley, her blushing face betraying her.

"Don't be so shy Shirley. Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school." suggested Milly. "Though I wished more people could come on this council retreat instead of just the three of us." Rivalz, had a part-time job and thus could not attend, Suzaku said he was busy with military stuff, and Lelouch and Nunnally as usual, declined to reduce their exposure to public as much as possible.

"Then I'm guessing you would have a lot to talk about, right Ms. President?" asked Shirley.

"What can I say?" answered Milly mysteriously, giving nothing away with her poker face.

"Er, Milly, I'm still scared…" murmured Nina timidly, fearful that an encounter with an Eleven would result in the same frightful thing that happened to her the last time she stepped out into the ghettos.

"Nina, it's alright. There's a lot of Britannian tourists staying at Lake Kawaguchi so the place is secure unlike the ghettos. Furthermore, the Sakuradite convention is to be held there, so security is going to be pretty tight. It's gonna be okay." assured Milly, knowing Nina's fears of Elevens due to a time where she stepped into the ghettos out of curiosity to find out more about the Elevens and their culture, which ended up getting brutalised as a result. Sure, the perpetrators have already been caught and executed, but what they did to Nina was permanent and changed her forever. Once bubbly and cheerful, she has now been reduced to being introverted and would retreat within her shell at the slightest discomfort.

"Yes, but I'm still scared." replied Nina, breaking Milly's thoughts.

"We'll be with you the whole time. I promise you that we won't leave your side for a whole second." said Milly, reassuring Nina and alleviating her fears.

"Thanks." said Nina, giving a tiny smile.

"That's what friends do!" Milly returned her smile with an even bigger smile.

* * *

Half an hour later, the train arrived at their destination. From there, the girls took a taxi straight to the hotel. The hotel was a magnificent sight, with As the girls checked in, they discussed their plans for the rest of the day as the train arrived at their destination an hour early.

"Shirley, surely you're not thinking of changing into your swimsuit and enjoying the indoor pool at the rooftop?" asked Milly. "I'm sure you'll attract the attention of the hotel guests there."

"Of course not!" denied Shirley. "I was thinking more along the lines of going to the gym, seeing that Ashford lacks a gym."

"Oh. Then what about you Nina?" asks Milly.

"I don't feel comfortable about this place. The atmosphere here is too tense. I'm just going to rest in the hotel room." replied Nina.

"Then I'll just accompany you. Sorry Shirley you're on your own." said Milly.

Shirley did not get a chance to reply before the whole hotel shook with explosions. Gunfire penetrated the air as well, the whole place seemed to burst into flames. From outside a large truck crashed into the entrance of the hotel. Almost instantaneously, the truck's trailer doors opened out and multiple people dressed in military uniform rushed out, with their guns pointed at the civilians standing in the reception.

"Everyone put your hands up!" declared one of the soldiers. "We're taking control of this hotel. So do not try any funny business with us or we'll shoot."

* * *

"Your Highness! Lake Kawaguchi Hotel has been hijacked!" Guilford broke into the office of the Viceroy.

"What?!" Princess Cornelia was shocked. "Isn't that where the Sakuradite convention held?!"

"Yes Your Highness!" replied Guilford. "Our representative, James Stadtfeld, has been taken hostage together with the rest of the representatives!"

"Declare a state of emergency! Nearby military bases are to mobilise and dispatch a quick response force and set up a perimeter around the hotel! Do it now!" ordered Cornelia.

"Yes Your Highness!" Guildford turned on his heel and dashed out of her office. _Why another terrorist attack now?_ thought Cornelia as she sank back into her chair.

"Your Highness, there's another issue I have to report. Er...Princess Euphemia,...er we also don't know where she is. Her guards lost sight of her at Tokyo train station though. We speculate that she's headed for the conference as well."

This was going to be a very long week.

* * *

In Andover base, alarms blared as troops began to mobilise in response to the hijacking. Soldiers running around, hurrying to get ready as soon as possible. Similarly, the Camelot division is hurriedly packing up their equipment, and getting ready to move out to Lake Kawaguchi.

"Lloyd, why are we going to Lake Kawaguchi? I know that Princess Cornelia has declared a state of emergency, but we have received no orders to move out." asked Suzaku, puzzled by his behavior. "Furthermore, we only finished repairing the Lancelot this afternoon! We haven't even checked if its performance is the same as before!"

"We can't get more combat data if we don't deploy, Suzaku!" replied Lloyd. "What's more important is the image! If Lancelot manages to rescue all the hostages, then Princess Cornelia would be more willing to deploy us more often! And that means more data for me! Anyway, isn't this a good chance for us to perform impromptu serviceability tests out in the field?"

"Sure, whatever suits you, Lloyd. I just hope the repaired Lancelot has no further issues."

"It'll be all okay, I oversaw the entire repair job!" rebuked Lloyd. "Hurry up with the packing!"

* * *

Back in Tokyo settlement, another meeting was taking place.

"Ohgi, isn't this a bit dangerous?" asked Sugiyama, unsure whether Ohgi made the right choice. "Bringing all of us into the Tokyo settlement. If the Britannians caught us, we're done for."

"It should be alright. After all, we're meeting at an abandoned warehouse, not out in the open. The location is one of our safehouses, so he would not be able to spring any trap on us." replied Ohgi, stepping into the warehouse through one of the side doors.

"Okay, as you say." Sugiyama was satisfied with Ohgi's answer, entering after him, along with the rest of the crew.

"What the-?" came Ohgi's shocked voice as he saw a large truck parked right in the middle of the warehouse, painted in black and gold. "What is this?!"

"This is a truck. And this truck would be our mobile hideout, for now." boomed Zero's voice throughout the warehouse. "Come, what are you waiting for? Climb aboard."

"Holy cow." remarked Tamaki, as he rushed to enter the truck, having never seen such a large truck in his life before. "Hey guys! You need to check this out! This truck is decked out with everything!"

As everyone boarded the truck, they were astonished at the luxurious interior. A large C-shaped sofa with a large LCD TV in front of it, an on-board toilet, a command room with multiple TV screens, various sensor equipment. It even had a second floor. Everyone was amazed at how Zero managed to obtain such a truck.

"How did you managed to get this?" began Tamaki.

"A rather libertine noble who is supportive of our actions thus far is willing to give me this for free." replied Zero, tilting his head to the side. "Why?"

"Just wondering how you managed to get it." said Tamaki. "I appreciate the things that you're doing for us, but that doesn't ease my suspicion on you! You still haven't told us what are your personal objectives for joining us!"

"Now, now. We don't have the time to ponder about the small stuff." Zero reached for the remote placed on the table and turned on the television. "We have work to do. After all, remember my promise to you before we fought Cornelia?"

"Right. Now passing the time on to our on-site reporter. Shermaine, what's the situation on the ground like? " asked the newsreader.

"Okay, right now I'm standing in front of Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. The hijackers have identified themselves as the Japanese Liberation Front." said the reporter.

"Huh?" wondered Tamaki, as he stopped admiring the luxurious interior. "What's happening?"

"Members of the World Sakuradite Conference have been taken hostage, including the person chairing the meeting, Sir James Stadtfeld. In addition, many other people, such as tourists and the hotel staff, have been taken hostage as well. The terrorists have submitted a grainy footage for us to show it to the world. Playing footage now." continued the reporter.

The first few seconds of the clip showed the hostages and cramped within a dim room, as the camera panned around showing their fearful faces. Naturally, there were reactions amongst the group as they watched the news, with Kallen having the most concern for the hostages, as she noticed several people that she knew that were taken hostage, that being her fellow student council members and her father. The video then suddenly it snapped to show a uniformed person seated at a sofa, as the video suddenly paused by the news channel.

"The leader of the hijackers claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese Liberation Front." commented the reporter as she pushed play once more.

"We are of the Japanese Liberation Front! We have come forth today in this hotel to demand that Britannia return to us what is rightfully ours! Our land! Our people! And all foreign pests to leave this country! Including the Britannians! We've had enough with Britannia occupying our land and desecrating its beautiful landscape, reducing it to a lesser image of its former self! It is time to give us back what is ours! Japan! The Britannian administration now has 24 hours to make its decision, and every half hour you deliberate, one hostage would be ascending to heaven tonight!" roared the video as it played back how Lt.C Kusakabe made his fiery speech when recording.

When the video cut right after Lt.C Kusakabe made his fiery speech, the reporter continued giving her report. "World Sakuradite Conference is a very important meeting every four years as delegates from various nations come together to discuss and negotiate the allocation of the rare raw material sakuradite. Here in Area 11, it provides for 70% of the world's demand right now as it's the largest supplier of raw sakuradite. Sakuradite, which is an important component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors which is highly demanded in various sectors as it is the key material in producing high performance electronics. One might even say that the meeting every four years decide on the power balance between the nations. Therefore, it is believed that the hijackers are using the conference as an opportunity in order to grab everyone's attention by taking over the hotel by force. This is Jermaine Johannson, reporting to you live from Area 11, Lake Kawaguchi."

As the reporter finished giving her report, everyone turned to Zero for further instructions. Ohgi, unsure of what kind of work is Zero getting them to do, approached Zero who was sitting in the centre of the sofa.

"Zero, what is it the work we're going to be doing? Support the JLF?"

"Ohgi, what do you think of their actions?"

"I'm not really good at thinking things through Zero, that used to be Naoto's job." replied Ohgi. Zero just gave him a blank look.

"Who's Naoto?"

"Naoto was a leader whom we've lost before the stolen poison gas capsule and usually it's him that does all the planning before he got ambushed and kiled by Britannians." replied Ohgi. "Also, he's Kallen's older brother." added Ohgi.

"I see. Regardless of your explanation, I must say that I may not be around all the time to do the thinking for you, dear leader. Especially in the battlefield. So I need you to step up and start to think things through logically and making a decision on your logic. Do you understand?"

"I know, just like the time you took off to entertain Cornelia. Well...honestly, I -er- think that what they did was rash, and without much consideration." deliberated Ohgi as he spoke what he thought of the actions of the JLF slowly as he gathered his thoughts. "It's like they just need to show that as the largest resistance force in Japan, they had to have some success, or else their sponsors would turn to fund other more successful resistance groups like ours."

"Yes, I've come to the same conclusion as well." agreed Zero. "So do you think is there any possible way to save them?"

"Judging by the news report earlier, it looks like there is no form of escape from the hotel on their own...unless..." replied Ohgi, who had sudden flash of inspiration. "Oh! You want us to bail them out, right?"

Zero stood up, staring down at Ohgi momentarily, before delivering his answer.

"Unfortunately, your answer is no. We're not bailing them out."

"What?!" Tamaki was shocked. "But they're our fellow resistance fighters! We should provide assistance when we can!"

"Yeah! Why are we not helping our people?" questioned Yoshida.

"As Ohgi has already has said, there is no way of escape for them, it would be impossible for us to even rescue them. They are already dead men walking. What we're doing is to teach them a lesson." declared Zero. "A lesson that I have I told you before the first time I met you all! That what you're fighting is Britannia itself! And it is a war you must wage to fight for Japan's revival!"

"Yeah, what does what you say have all to do with this hijacking?" asked Inoue.

"What the JLF did is cowardly! Hiding behind the shields of civilians to demand what they want! Therefore, the objective of this mission is to liberate the hostages!" declared Zero.

"Are you serious?" argued Tamaki. "They may be cowardly in taking people hostage, but they're our people as well!"

"No, Zero's right. The targeting of civilians is a cowardly act, making us no different from the terrorists that the Japanese government used to suppress. The moment they took the civilians hostage, they tied their own nooses. Knowing Cornelia, she would rather kill the hostages to eliminate the terrorists. The sad end result is this would put a dent to our efforts to overthrow the Britannian regime now that the JLF would have fewer people supporting them and instead would end up supporting the regime that we are aiming to overthrow. " reasoned Ohgi. "We would do well not to associate with the JLF or suffer the same fate as them."

"Inoue, time for you to bring down the boxes that I had you procure." ordered Zero, which Inoue acknowledged.

Moments later, the boxes were brought down from the storeroom in the second floor and opened. Inside were multiple cotton long-sleeved shirts, for both genders. It was black with grey trimmings In another box were where the pants are, were similarly styled as such.

"These will be your new uniforms as part our reformed organisation, as knights of justice!" explained Zero. "I'll brief everyone on their roles, and then it's time to get to work. We must hurry, or the situation would escalate beyond our control."

* * *

(2 hours later...)

"What's the situation now?! I need an update on the situation!" demanded Cornelia as she descended into the command room of the G-1, where General Darlton lay waiting for her.

"Your Highness, all bridges to the hotel except the main one were destroyed, denying any of our vehicles from approaching the hotel with expecting heavy resistance. Our reconnaissance approaches by air and sea have not been successful either, denying us an overview of the situation inside the hotel. There is one possible approach though, that we have yet to try."

"Enlighten me."

"We have discovered among the hotel blueprint that we have just procured, that there is a large utilities tunnel that can fit a Knightmare as the owner said that he uses MR-1s to deliver goods, thus the size. Initial scans by reconnaissance only show four Glasgows in the tunnel guarding it. We suspect that the tunnel is how the terrorists managed to gain entry and smuggle weapons inside even though it was a heavily guarded location, given the Sakuradite conference."

"Very well. Deploy a section of our Knightmares into the tunnel. Once they move through the tunnels, they should give us a signal and attack the defence force at the bridge from the rear while we coordinate with them and attack the defence force head on. We will have to blitz our way through the building to secure the safety of the hostages if possible. However, the priority is to eliminate all terrorists. Do you understand?"

"Yes Your Highness!"

* * *

(Moments later...)

"Let's go." said one of the three Sutherland pilots who had been lowered down into the utilities shaft. The three Sutherlands moved out, keeping the noise of their movement low.

"Ha. They all along have been using substandard weaponry. Majority of their troops have been deployed on the surface anyway." replied another.

At the same time, the four Glasgows that awaited them were no ordinary Glasgows. What the JLF have done is ingenious. Using their skilled ability to improvise, they had devised a large rail cannon Raikou using the four Glasgows as power sources and support columns to support the Japan-made large rail cannon.

"Enemy detected! As expected, they're attempting to move through the utilities tunnel. Load the ammunition."

"Roger that. Loading round. Round Loaded. Raikou generator start-up. Quad-linkage of energy-filler confirmed. Voltage increasing in the chamber. 120 kilovolt reached. Cannon is ready for firing, sir."

(On the other end of the tunnel...)

"We're reaching the theoretical firing range of Knightmare rifle, so spread out." reminded the section leader, and the two Sutherlands covering his flanks spread out in a single file formation.

(Back at the Raikou...)

"Super Electro Magnetic Shrapnel Cannon, fire!" The cannon fired, shooting out a projectile at supersonic velocity towards the Sutherlands. The Sutherland pilots, upon seeing the large energy-ball-like projectile, were stunned.

"What the-" one of the Sutherland pilots began cursing before all of them were being utterly obliterated by the cannon fire.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed one of the JLF pilots. "The cannon works!"

"Woohoo! The Raikou is a complete success!" shouted another. "We now have a weapon worthy of destroying the Britannian Knightmares!"

* * *

(In the G-1...)

"Wiped out?" General Darlton was astonished. "Four Glasgows wiped out three Sutherlands?"

"Our analysis shows that they've modified the four Glasgows into one linear cannon." reported his analyst. The moment when the analyst finished speaking of this new linear cannon guarding the utilities tunnel, morale in the command room fell.

"What are we going to do now?" muttered one of the stewards.

"There's no way we can break through."

"We cannot show weakness to these puny terrorists!" Cornelia's voice rang across the room, silencing everyone. "We will crush them and show them how wrong it is of them to take our people hostage!"

"But Your Highness, Princess Euphemia, she's…" began Guilford.

"Yes, I know." acknowledged Cornelia, her confidence fading fast. "Although...it seems that none of them have discovered the fact that Princess Euphemia is amongst the hostages, for they surely would have used her as a bargaining chip. But we don't much time left, all this waiting at this rate would force the terrorists to do something drastic. I dread to think what they'll do."

* * *

(At the same time, inside the hotel...)

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. We're taking you hostage for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even if you're not soldiers, you're still Britannians, the ones who rule us and oppress us. I recommend you sit still and be quiet, then you'll be fine. If you don't, well...you can imagine the consequences for yourself, can't you?" spoke LtC. Kusakabe as he addressed the hostages seated in front of him in the large ballroom.

Within the hostages were Nina, Shirley, and Milly. "Lulu…" whimpered Shirley as she thought this might not be able to see Lelouch again, coming to terms with the very real possibility that she might die at any moment. Suddenly, a JLF soldier burst into the room.

"Kusakabe sir, we've received reports that the Britannians have attempted the explore the utility tunnel. The Raikou performed as described, destroying three Sutherlands in one shot." reported the soldier.

"Okay, I understand. Tell the pilots to be on guard. The way we infiltrated the hotel may be the same way that the may be the cause our potential downfall." ordered Kusakabe.

"Yes sir."

"Zero, all preparations are complete. We're ready to move out." Ohgi updated Zero on the completion of the tasks they had to complete before moving out.

"Good." said Zero. "Black Knights, it's time for our debut operation, and time for us to enter the world's stage! The spotlight would be upon us, so there is no room for failure! I expect everyone to give their all!"

"Roger!" all of the newly christened Black Knights punched their fists in the air and cheered.

* * *

"Boom!" The explosions of the three Sutherlands were deafening and the shockwaves were felt by Suzaku, idling in the cockpit of the Lancelot, having no permission to deploy.

"Can't we ask the Viceroy again for permission to deploy?"

"I've asked them countless times, but to no avail." sighed Lloyd, sitting in front of the computer. "Now they just outright reject my call. After all, we are a special unit, and somewhat operate outside of their chain of command. Besides, Suzaku, your status troubles them as well." lamented Lloyd.

"You mean it's too risky to let this operation handled by an Eleven?"

"You know how the current Viceroy operates right? She's very discriminating towards the Numbers."

"If the Numbers aren't being accepted into the system, then what's the point of having a Honorary Britannian system?"

"I still have faith in the system, and I believe that it would improve for the better. After all, relying on individual emotions and acting outside of the system would result in more chaos and instability, and might not necessarily result in the improvement of the situation, whereas by working from within, one would be able to improve on the situation, even if it is astoundingly slow." explained Suzaku.

"Ah...I see."

 _"S-1 here, situation developing on the rooftop, permission to engage sir?"_

 _"Permission denied. Negotiation in process. Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage."_

"Wonder what's happening." murmured Suzaku as he zoomed in using Lancelot's cameras. What he saw a sight that would imprint on his memories for life.

"Cecile, look at the rooftop of the hotel!" urged Suzaku.

"Huh? Oh!" said Cecile in surprise as she saw what Suzaku was pointing at. A hostage on the rooftop with some of the JLF terrorists. "Are they going to-"

"No...don't...NOOOOOO!" shouted Suzaku as he saw the hostage being pushed off the rooftop, and fall to his death.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"So long as we receive no clear cut answer to our demands, we would be throwing one hostage every thirty minutes off the rooftop. For the sake of the hostages, the negotiations had better be in good faith and not wasting our time! Consider this your only warning." asserted Kusakabe in front of a camera, in which the video feed played in the command room of the G-1.

"That's their warning?" scoffed Darlton once the video feed had been cut. "How barbaric."

"For now, we should focus to try to get the women and children released first." suggested Guilford.

"No! Even if we give in to even one of their demands, we're simply legitimising terrorism!" argued Cornelia.

"Then we're using force I presume Your Highness?" asked Darlton.

"We should pursue a course to ensure the safety of Princess Euphemia." insisted Guilford.

"Euphie…" Cornelia whispered to herself, feeling conflicted for the second time in her life since her fateful role as the captain of the guards. "What should I do?"

Suddenly, a soldier burst into the command room of the G-1 shouting, "Viceroy, there's a guest out to see you! It's Zero!"

* * *

In the television truck stationed near G-1 mobile base which served as a mobile broadcast station, Diethard was pleasantly surprised at the sudden appearance of Zero.

"What do you mean that van number 3 was stolen by Zero?" asked Diethard. "Gibson, what were you doing, by letting him have the van?"

"Sorry, I don't know what happened, but I think I was knocked by his men and before I knew it, he drove off with the van, leaving me a thank you note for the van." apologised Gibson.

"Save your apologies for the meeting with the higher-ups tomorrow." said Diethard. "Do you have any idea where he's going?"

"What I heard from the reporters on foot was that the van is being driven towards where the G-1 is."

"Huh? Are you serious? After he killed Victoria? Isn't that suicidal?"

* * *

Near the G-1 base, the television van in question drove up slowly towards the G-1, with Zero standing still on the rooftop of the van. It was greeted with floodlights shining on the van along with Sutherlands, their weapons pointed at the van itself.

"Sir, the van is currently approaching, should we open fire?" asked one of the pilots.

 _"No. Capture him after he's been surrounded. He'll face trial for what he's done to Empress Victoria."_ spat Cornelia through her gnashed teeth.

Inside the driver's cab, sat Ohgi, and Kallen, with Ohgi driving the vehicle. Kallen was still worried about Zero's plan that they have discussed earlier.

"Hey, what Zero was talking about being knights of justice, what do you think did he meant?" wondered Ohgi.

"I don't know, but it looks like we may die before we can even find out. All our escape routes have been cut off." commented Kallen, trying her hardest to keep her nerves under control.

"Just wondering, why didn't we use the other truck?" asked Yoshitaka Minami.

"And you want the whole world know about our hideout?" replied Yoshida. "Besides, it's going to be used for our exfiltration, Naomi Inoue is with it at the moment at point beta."

"Point taken."

 _Cornelia, as much as I want to remove you right now, the punishment I would have to go through if I ever killed you would impede my goals, with this vile monster controlling my very life. If you do what I predict you to do, then I won't need to use my geass._ thought Zero, as the van approached the G-1, while a convoy moved to intercept, with Cornelia's repaired Gloucester leading the convoy. The van slowed to a stop, as there was no more ground to move forwards.

"Well well, we meet again, Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us?" said Cornelia as she got out of the cockpit. "Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my mother Victoria, I will take my revenge right here and now." Cornelia pointed her personal weapon at Zero, who remained unfazed, and fired.

The bullet went right past Zero's head barely by inches. Despite the near miss, Zero showed no fear, remaining as still as a statue. Seconds which felt like minutes slowly passed by, with no indication from either party to move. Eventually, Zero broke his silence.

"Viceroy Cornelia, who would you choose: your mother, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?" Zero asked the question.

 _What?! How did he know?! There wasn't any news about Euphie yet! And yet he knows! But how?_ These thoughts ran through Cornelia's mind as she tried to muster an answer to Zero's question.

 _As expected, she's inside the hotel. Judging from Cornelia's expression, it seems like no one was supposed to know about such information. That might mean that the terrorists would not know about it either. Good._

"I have the power to return your sister, who's now moments away from rising to the heavens, back to your side." boomed Zero's voice.

"What are you talking about? Euphemia is back at the Viceroy palace." came Cornelia's flustered voice.

"All we request of you is to let us through." said Zero.

(Inside the hotel...)

"Zero you say?" exclaimed Kusakabe, surprised that Zero, the one who unwittingly reduced the popularity of the JLF, had come to see him. _I might be able to take this opportunity to eliminate him in order to retain the supremacy of the JLF. I won't let this masked theatrical second-rate actor get the best of the might of the JLF!_

"Yes Sir, word came from the Britannian Army and we've confirmed it with our sentries."

Meanwhile, down at the first floor, outside the front gate of the hotel, Zero thought, _Either the Japan Liberation Front will accept me as their ally, or they're going to treat me as nothing more than a nuisance. In any event, I highly doubt that they can't resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Zero. We shall see._

Soon, the order came. " _Attention all forces, let Zero pass. I repeat, let Zero pass._ " sounded the voice on the radio. _Excellent. All my pieces are now in place. Time to check and mate._

In the G-1 however, everyone was rather puzzled by how Cornelia just let Zero to come into contact with the JLF terrorists.

"Your Highness, why you didn't kill Zero back then and there? He's already a wanted criminal and there's already a death warrant out for him." asked Darlton.

"I believe that by letting Zero go in, we can buy some time before the next hostage is executed. So, this is our chance. We can hit them both at the same time. The place itself is already a deathtrap, there's nowhere else to run. This is just postponing his death." explained Cornelia.

"Goddamn it! For the last time, stop calling the Command HQ to ask if we had any orders for you! You're just jamming up the lines here! If we had orders for you we would have contacted you already!" shouted the duty signaller coordinating the communications net for the operation.

"Who is that calling?" asked Cornelia. "Why are they pestering us for orders?"

"That f #$ing autistic earl Lloyd Asspull Your Highness! He keeps bugging me about whether HQ has any orders to deploy them!"

Suddenly, Cornelia had an inspiration.

"Okay. I want you to get me Lloyd Asplund on the line. I have instructions for him."

(A while later...)

"Wonderful! I want to thank you very much for that lovely order." cheered Lloyd. Turning back to Suzaku, Lloyd said, "Suzaku! They say you've got the green light! You've got orders to charge and destroy the linear rail cannon at the end of the utilities tunnel!"

"Wait, they are seriously using him to fight that death machine which just instantly destroyed three Sutherlands?" Cecile questioned the order.

"Yep, and it looks like they'll be taking advantage of the confusion caused in the utilities tunnel to send in the army right through the road.

"But Lloyd...the Lancelot can't handle such firepower, even with the Blaze Luminous operating at max capacity." objected Cecile.

"Miss Cecile?" asked Suzaku, which got her attention. "Please, let me handle it. I promise to return the Lancelot in one piece."

"If Lancelot and I are needed to enable the rescue of the hostages, then I'll do it. Even if it means being a decoy."

(Moments later, while Lancelot was being lowered down into the utility tunnel...)

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, here is a guideline for your mission. According to prime search the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor and believed to be locked inside a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel. Once on site you will attack the enemy Knightmares from the rear. Hostage rescue and mop up of the terrorists will be handled by other units." The signaller briefed Suzaku on the details of his orders.

"You will be using the VARIS to destroy the foundation. Set the Impact Rail to Anti-Material Level 3." recommended Cecile. The VARIS, Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire was a test prototype weapon that had just finished developing yesterday, with trial runs conducted in the morning. While the weapon proved to work just as specified, this would be its first field test out in live combat.

"The tricky obstacle in our path is that pesky linear rail cannon waiting at the end of the tunnel. Even with Lancelot's speed, there is only so much room to maneuver. I estimate to probability of evasion to be around 47.8%"

"Are we really going to go along with this?" asked Cecile, uncertain.

"Well, Suzaku, you should pull out if the situation gets too hot in there. It is unacceptable if Lancelot is to be wrecked." advised Lloyd.

"Roger that."

As Suzaku was being lowered into the utilities tunnel, his mind went back into the past, to the moment when the student council asked him if he was free on that day to attend the annual council retreat.

"Suzaku, the president, Nina and I will be going to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday for our annual council retreat. Wanna join us?" asked Shirley after one of the council meetings.

"Sorry, I have work on that day with the military." replied Suzaku after he checked his personal calendar on his phone.

"Really? Well, I guess it can't be helped then."

"Still, I thank you. I really appreciate you inviting me."

"Operation starting in T minus ten minutes. Commencing countdown."

Meanwhile, inside the conference hall where all of the hostages were kept, people were still in shock over what has descended upon them. Shirley, Nina and Milly were all huddled together, fearful of what might happen to them.

As a JLF soldier walked by the trio, patrolling the hall, Nina murmured, "Ah! An Eleven."

The soldier heard it and was instantly furious.

"What did you say!" he shouted, pointing his rifle at Nina.

"Aah!" Nina reeled back in shock.

"We're Japanese! Not Elevens!"

"I know! Just please, don't touch her!" pleaded Milly.

"Then correct her! We're not Elevens!"

"Fine! We'll correct her!" replied Shirley.

"How dare you speak to me like this! You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson!"

"No. No! NOOOO!" screamed Nina.

"I said get up!" scolded the soldier as he tried to pull Nina to the next room.

"Stop that this instant!" came an authoritative voice. Everyone turned to the source of the voice, one girl wearing spectacles, dressed in a brown sweater and a long white skirt.

"Who are you to tell me to stop?" Nina was flung aside as the soldier turned to face the girl.

"I demand that you take me to your leader!" said the girl calmly.

"Let me repeat my question for you: Who are you to-"

"I am Euphemia li Britannia. The third princess of the Britannian Empire!"

The statement shocked the JLF soldiers, giving Euphemia time to talk to Nina.

"Are you alright?, young lady? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No…" replied Nina, grateful for the rescue, even though it was at the cost of revealing her identity.

Meanwhile, in the utilities tunnel, Suzaku was swiftly making his way towards the end of the tunnel, where the electromagnetic rail cannon awaited him.

"One enemy Knightmare, approaching us fast." remarked the JLF soldier in the Raikou monitoring the weapon systems and radar. "It is moving twice as fast as the Sutherlands we've destroyed."

"A new prototype model perhaps? Never mind that. Soon it just join the other Knightmares, in the scrap heap. Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon fire!"

At that moment the cannon fired, the two Factspheres popped out from Lancelot's chest, analysing the shrapnel flying towards the Lancelot and plotting a movement path for Suzaku to move the Lancelot in order to reduce the damage of the shrapnel. At the same time, the Lancelot activated its Blaze Luminous shields on its forearms, ready to protect itself from any damage that it could not dodge.

 _Let's go. I have nothing to lose here._ thought Suzaku as he charged forth.

Concurrently, on Zero's orders, some of the Black Knights that Zero had brought in with him were planting explosives in the basement sewer of the hotel.

Meanwhile, in the hotel manager's office, Zero was meeting with Kusakabe.

"You have no intention of joining me?" asked Zero, as he stood in front of Kusakabe, who was seated in front of a sofa.

"Not before you show me who you are and what your goals are. It would be disrespectful to not show your face to a fellow freedom fighter."

"Kusakabe, what is your aim in accomplishing all of this?"

"To show to the world that the people of Japan aren't dead yet, and we're fighting our very best to take our country back." replied Kusakabe. "Well Zero, what about you? What is your objectives regarding fighting Britannia?"

"How stale, there's no saving you." remarked Zero. "Your aim, is pointless and shallow. I wonder how are people still following you."

"Why you! You won't be getting away with these insults! It's time for you to die!" Kusakabe drew his sword.

"No." a small section of Zero's mask slid aside, revealing an eye with a bird-like sigil on it. "It's time for you all to die by your own swords!"

"Yes Zero." After which, all of the JLF soldiers in the room committed seppuku.

 _Fools. Did you think that you can get Britannia to return Japan to you like this? Fools to the end indeed._

Simultaneously, inside the room where all of the JLF soldiers including Kusakabe have committed suicide by Geass, Zero pressed the PTT button on the side of his helmet and spoke, "R-1, eliminate any soldiers you see near my location."

Moments later, Princess Euphemia, escorted by two JLF soldiers, arrived outside the room.

"I've brought the hostage that LtC Kusakabe wanted to see."

"Colonel! We've brought the hostage! What the-" said the soldier as he opened the door, only to be greeted by the sight of all of the JLF lying dead, and only Zero alone alive. "What happened?! Tell me!" demanded the soldier as he pointed his gun at Zero.

"Calm yourselves. The Colonel committed suicide when he realised that this whole operation was meaningless and basically sent all of his men to die. Thus, he has decided to commit seppuku to atone for his stupidity." explained Zero. "You too, can atone for his sins by joining me, as a proud member of my organisation."

"No! I won't join your organisa-AH!" screamed the soldier as he and his remaining comrades were gunned down by the Black Knights under R-1's command.

"Good timing R-1. I'm sorry you had to shoot down your own countrymen." praised Zero.

"It is distasteful, but seeing how my fellow countrymen have degraded to the terrorists that the Japanese government used to fight, I have no choice but to put them down. Any other orders Zero?"

"Nothing thus far, just carry on with your cleansing of the hotel of JLF soldiers. Keep trying to get them to surrender if possible. Leave me be with this girl."

"Yes Zero." said Yoshitaka Minami. Turning back to his squad, he ordered, "Let's go."

Euphemia, who all this time haven't said a word, now faced Zero, in a room lined with all the dead soldiers of the JLF who committed seppuku, alone. There was a momentary silence before one of them spoke.

"Zero." began Euphemia.

"Euphemia. I hear that you're the sub-viceroy right now Your Highness."

"It's not an appointment that I'm happy with."

"It looks like you still haven't changed all. Still willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of the commoners."

"So what would your reason behind killing my mother?"

"You won't be able to understand."

"Try me."

"Long ago, before the time of man, ancient beings walked the earth. They wielded vast power beyond our imagination, that cannot be explained by scientific means. One of these beings had been destroyed by your ancestors, and thus your entire family has been cursed, to be the vessel to hold him when he is being resurrected. To prevent such evil, I have taken on the sins of killing your entire family. I'm sorry, Euphemia." Zero pointed his pistol at Euphemia, only to instantly collapse on the floor, hand clutching his head in agony.

"AH! It was just a slight mistake, my Lord!" writhed Zero as he rolled on the floor clutching his head, which stopped almost immediately as he remained still.

"Ah!" Euphemia tried to help Zero to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I won't do it again my Lord." panted Zero as he tried to recover from the mental onslaught, before turning his attention back to Euphemia. "I'm fine. Our conversation is over, It's time for you to return to the conference hall."

"But-"

"Goodbye." said Zero, as two Black Knights appeared and escorted her out of the room.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was speeding towards the rail cannon, trying to reach in range to destroy it. Out on the surface, news of him charging right through reached Cornelia.

"Your Highness, Camelot's Knightmare is breaking through the tunnel's defences as we speak."

"Eh? The Lancelot?"

"Yes. Soon it will be within range of its weapons to shoot the rail cannon down."

"Hmm...well, we must ready ourselves to take back the hotel while the JLF are distracted by Zero."

At the same time, another salvo of shrapnel launched from the rail cannon. Suzaku, while he didn't have the luxury of time to dodge all of them, took some of the shrapnel using the Blaze Luminous. The shrapnel hit the Blaze Luminous, vibrating the energy shield from the impact but nevertheless still standing strong, as the strength of the Blaze Luminous was increased from Lancelot's disastrous debut.

"Good, the strengthened Blaze Luminous works. I can do this!" commented Suzaku, his confidence in breaking through the tunnel rapidly increasing.

On the other side, the two pilots manning the Raikou were horrified at how ineffective their shots have been, and are wondering what is this monster of a Knightmare which ploughs through each salvo unscathed.

"That damn thing broke through salvo number 5!" cursed the weapons systems operator.

"Let's not panic here. Let's just put everything into this shot. Link up all of the energy fillers, and put all of the Yggdrasil drives on overdrive. We'll defend this tunnel with our very lives."

"Beep Beep!" sounded an alert inside the Lancelot. Suzaku looked around and screens on inside his cockpit indicate a huge energy build-up inside the rail cannon. _OH SHIT…_ thought Suzaku, frantically checking whether he could counter the rail cannon. Immediately, he realised that he is now in range to use the VARIS, although it wasn't used in combat before.

"Cecile, I'm going to use the VARIS!" shouted Suzaku over the radio.

" _No! It's too dangerous to be used in an enclosed environment!_ " objected Cecile over the radio.

"There's no more room to maneuver to evade, and I'll risk taking the shot rather than be blasted!" replied Suzaku, with Lancelot's arm reaching towards the back to take the VARIS mounted on the rear waist of the Lancelot, swiftly drawing it out.

Pointing the rifle directly at rail cannon, the rifle opened up, and the barrel extended, shifting from Normal mode to Burst mode.

Upon seeing that the enemy Knightmare has deployed its own rifle and took aim, the pilot panicked.

"Maximum output! I don't care if it destroys the guns! We're going to defend this spot or die trying!" exclaimed the pilot.

When the rail cannon was ready to fire, the weapons systems operator pulled the trigger immediately, firing a shot larger than all previous shots, almost large enough to cover the entire room.

Soon after they pulled the trigger, Suzaku fired the VARIS. A ball of blue light emerged from the barrel of the VARIS, raced towards the projectile from the rail cannon.

As the two fast moving projectiles moved towards each other, the collision resulted in the clear winner in VARIS, as all of the pellet inside the round from the rail cannon disintegrated in the aftershock of the VARIS passing by it.

The blue bullet sped towards the rail cannon, and tore right through it, which caused the sakuradite in the rail cannon to explode. The explosion tore a hole in the roof of the tunnel, causing the tunnel to collapse. In response to the collapsing tunnel, Lancelot launched two Slash Harkens which embedded themselves into the supporting structure of the bridge and pulled the Lancelot out of the water and launched it into the air. Taking this opportunity in the air, Suzaku reloaded and started firing shots at the large security detail on the bridge, bringing chaos to the JLF soldiers stationed at the bridge.

Cornelia, seeing the quick developments, shouted, "Darlton!"

"Yes Your Highness!" Darlton quickly deployed the soldiers who were waiting for this exact moment. Soldiers located the near the bridge rushed in, while soldiers in the air began to infiltrate the hotel building from the top.

As the Lancelot descended to the ground, Suzaku noticed a figure watching him intently from one of the balconies in the hotel. It was Zero.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Suzaku. "What's he doing here?!"

 _Ah. The white Knightmare from before. Lancelot. Thanks to the backdoor that I built for myself into Britannia's computer systems, I know all about you now…_ thought Zero as he pushed the detonator.

Explosions rocked the hotel, as the bombs previously planted by Zero exploded, bringing the entire hotel to its knees.

Suzaku's eyes widened in horror as to what has happened, as he leapt into the growing dust cloud in a desperate attempt to rescue anyone from the falling debris.

"NOO!" shouted Suzaku, as he turned on his Factspheres' sensitivity to the maximum, as he scanned hopelessly for any survivors.

At the same time, Cornelia, seeing the proceeding from her own Gloucester, cried out, "EUPHY!", believing that her sister is now lost in the explosion.

" _Warrant Officer Kururugi, no!_ " shouted Lloyd over the radio, but Suzaku wasn't listening to him.

Meanwhile, in the area where the reporters are situated, Diethard Reid wasn't concerned about the destruction of the hotel, but rather what has been captured by the cameras inside van 3, the van that Zero and his men took.

"What about the cameras in van 3?" asked Diethard.

"Zero took them, so...I guess we can confirm that they were lost?" replied the operator.

"No. I know he took the van for a reason. Let's hope that we can get a signal from them!" _Come on Zero, I know you have something grand planned out for us to see. That's why you took the van right?_

As the dust cloud cleared, all that remained was the large pile debris that surrounded the Lancelot, as Suzaku wallows in regret at not being in time to save them. Upon seeing the Lancelot intact, Cecile cheered while Lloyd heaved a huge sigh of relief at seeing the Lancelot intact.

"I couldn't reach them in time. I...I-I failed again!" cursed Suzaku as he slammed the console of the cockpit.

Suddenly, a large boat drifted out from the ruins of the hotel, followed by several lifeboats, on which sat the hostages. On the boat, there was no trace of Zero, only some figures that were obscured by the shadow of the hotel ruins.

At the same time, the cameras taken from van 3 came to life, sending a video feed of Zero himself.

"Got it!" muttered Diethard when he saw the feed from Zero. "Display the feed from camera number 303." he ordered.

"No need to fear, my dear Britannians." assured Zero, as the camera feed changed from one camera to another facing the open lake, where numerous lifeboats lay with all of the hostages rescued. "All of the hostages from the hotel have been saved, including Princess Euphemia. I return them to you."

Suzaku was relieved that the hostages have already been rescued, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. Rivalz, upon seeing the news on the television, cheered for the safety of the hostages. However, Cornelia wasn't all too pleased about this development.

"Of all the brazen audacity! If we attacked you now, they would've become your hostages, wouldn't they?" cursed Cornelia under her breath. _However, they've nowhere else to go. All I have to do is to wait for them to release the hostages and capture them. But wait...Zero knows Euphy is amongst the hostages. He might be using that info to gain leverage on me. Argh! What should I do now?_

As Cornelia was getting absorbed with her own thoughts, spotlights turned on, shining light on what was black uniformed soldiers, with grey trimmings adorning the uniform, coupled together with caps and purple visors. Zero was not amongst the people in the spotlight.

"People! Fear us, or seek us as you see fit." narrated Zero, "We are the Order of the Black Knights!"

Lloyd, seeing the proceedings from the visual data collected from Lancelot's Factspheres, chuckled.

"Black Knights?" wondered Cecile.

"Ironic, isn't it? Terrorists calling themselves knights." said Lloyd.

"We, of the Black Knights, stand with those that are defenseless, powerless, and with no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they are Elevens or Britannians. The Japanese Liberation Front were cowardly, taking advantage of an international conference to take innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and mercilessly executed when they see fit to do so! It was a wanton and meaningless act, and for that, they are punished."

Meanwhile, Diethard Reid was arguing with his boss about cutting the feed from the camera.

"You heard me right, I said let it run. Liable? I'll be the one taking responsibility for this."

"Similarly, Viceroy Cornelia decided to sacrifice innocent Eleven civilians for the sake of luring me out, I would have punished her, but her mother sacrificed herself so that she may live. We would not standby and watch such cruelty to take place, and thus we made the decision to punish her. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how powerful our enemy may be! Those with power, fear me! Those with none, seek me! For we, the Black Knights, shall be the ones that judge the world!"

Soul Count: 857


	10. Refrain

(I do not own Code Geass. It and it's characters belongs to Sunrise and its production team. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Sunrise.)

 **Turn 9: Refrain**

Lelouch couldn't sleep well. In fact, this has been a frequent occurrence ever he agreed to that cursed god when he was on the verge of dying, forever having nightmares haunting him of what he had done.

" _I am not too sure about accepting such a contract yet though, after what the last contract did to me as a person, forcing me to commit terrible deeds for a disgusting purpose," said Lelouch._

 _ **"Why not?"**_ _asked another voice._ _ **"Why think about things such as morality when you're about to die? You could gain more power as a result of this contract, and use the power to survive, to live on. Isn't that what your goal is? Accept this contract and be done with it!"  
**_

 _"I'm not too sure though...I mean look at the last contract i agreed to it. It condemned me to a life of forced choices, choices which I did not choose to take, but is what I agreed to do in order to live. To die now would free me from this contract." said Lelouch absently._

 _ **"DO IT NOW. YOU WILL AGREE TO THIS CONTRACT NOW."**_ _boomed the other voice, which quickly faded away as soon as dream began, shifting to another._

 _ **"I NEED THE REMAINING DESCENDANTS OF ARTHUR LAMORAQUE ALIVE. WHY ARE YOU KILLING THEM OFF?!"**_

"No! I was just removing any potential obstacles in your path to gain control of the third without anyone suspecting anything!" screamed Zero, clutching at his head in pain.

 _ **"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE NOW MY PAWN! REMEMBER, WHO SAVED YOU BACK WHEN JAPAN WAS INVADED?!"**_

"Yes, my Lord! Just please, relieve me of this pain!"

 _ **"REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE MY SUBORDINATE."**_ _boomed the voice as it slowly faded away, along with Zero's splitting pains inside his head._

"Sayonara...my dear sister." whispered Zero. "Plasma Stakes, ready."

"AH!" screamed Zero as head began to throb again, with greater intensity than before.

 _ **"I'M CLEAR OF YOUR INTENTIONS. EXPERIENCE THE PUNISHMENT FOR DISOBEDIENCE!"**_ thundered the voice as horrifying memories flew past Lelouch's head. His mother's dead body in the middle of the entrance hall of Aries Villa, with his sister Nunnally quivering underneath it. His own investigation into his mother's death which forced him to confront the cold hard truth that he had been lied to, that the world is not a nice place that he envisioned to be, that one of his own family members murdered his mother. His subsequent confrontation with his father, and eventually getting used as a token piece in exchange for peace, that he was not valued as a living person, just another chess piece to be used and sacrificed.

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Lelouch, as all of his unpleasant memories began to surface. "Stop please!"

The bombardment of the memories subsided. However, it was only the beginning. Various people began appearing, people that he had known personally.

"I was right all along that the son of Marianne is a weakling, wearing a mask to become someone else, abandoning his own identity and associating with people of similar calibre. That is what a coward would do." said the Emperor, suddenly appearing in front of Lelouch.

"No, I'm not a weakling! I have the power to trump you!" denied Lelouch.

"So the little son of the Britannian royalty can geass people, am I wrong to say that?" asked Ohgi, his face stern, changed from the face of the Emperor. "You can command others to do whatever you want, am I right? Did you order us to follow you too?"

"No, I did not! You chose to follow me of your own accord, with what I've done!" shouted back Lelouch.

"Brother, your abilities are evil. You're violating people and robbing them of their own human dignity." said Nunnally, changing forms. "You're saying that all of this is for my sake, but what you're really doing is satisfying your own need for revenge, just like that incorporeal voice in your head."

"NOOOOOOO! IT IS NOT!" screamed Lelouch, suddenly awake from his nightmare, with cold sweat staining his sleepwear. _How can I break free from the chains he has placed on me?_

(Two weeks after the unveiling of the Black Knights)

The past few days have taken a toll on Kallen, as she lay on her bed trying to sleep to the soothing sound of the radio. It was tough living a double life, student by day, rebel by night. Immediately after the unveiling of the Black Knights, Zero had them start small, raiding warehouses holding banned goods, undeclared imports, and smuggled items by night. It was okay for the others, as they mostly had nothing to do in the day, as they couldn't get any jobs in the settlement, as per Area 11 rules, but it was hard for Kallen as she had to keep up with all of her classes while being the Black Knights' top Knightmare ace. Suddenly, the song that the radio was playing ended, in which the radio talk host begun reading out the news.

 _"It looks like they've finally begun to clean up things at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. It's been over two weeks since Zero announced the existence of the Black Knights and yet they still have yet to find any information about them." announced the radio talk show host._

 _"Didn't the army track their escape route?" asked his partner._

 _"After the release of hostages, they escaped using a rail line on the opposite shore, disappearing in the large underground train network system."_

"Crash!" a loud crash could be heard from outside Kallen's room, jolting her awake. Quickly putting on a bathrobe, she opened the door to see what the commotion was all about. Out in the hallway was the person that Kallen had mixed feelings for. Her birth mother Beside her birth mother was a ladder with broken rung that had fallen on its side, along with a chandelier that had fallen from the ceiling and crashed to the ground. Quickly putting two and two together, Kallen deduced that her mother was trying to clean the chandelier, only for the rung on the ladder to break and cause her mother to lose her balance and bringing down the chandelier as well.

Shocked at what has happened, her mother did not notice Kallen's presence initially. When she picked herself up, she spotted Kallen by the entrance of her room.

"Kallen...I mean, young mistress. Forgive me for waking you."

"You fell from the ladder again?"

"I'm sorry. This time, it was the step ladder that broke."

"Clean it up at once!" ordered Kallen. "I will have to leave for school soon!"

"You've been attending school a lot lately, young mistress. Have you made any friends there?" asked her mother.

"That's hardly any of your own business!" retorted Kallen, retreating back into her room and slamming the door shut.

"Just go away...please!" muttered Kallen under her breath, ashamed of what lowly depths her mother had sank to.

(Yesterday…)

The warehouses just situated at the edge of the Tokyo Settlement had finally quieted down, after hours of noisy traffic of trucks moving goods in and out had died down. The day business had ended, but the night business was just starting. Hidden out in one of the warehouses was one such particular deal where illegal goods were being traded.

"I know it's welfare, but it seems to be waste to be giving this to the Elevens." remarked a businessman casually.

"Which is why I'm selling them to you, right?" answered the seller.

"Who cares anyway? It'll be better cut down the Eleven population with this."

"I'll transfer the payment to your wife's account as usual."

"It's a good thing that Zero appeared, all efforts in the administration is now focused on catching him and his so called Black Knights that no one is going to bat an eyelid at us."

Suddenly, the lights in the warehouse turned off, engulfing the warehouse in total darkness, which was then followed by shots of gunfire. The two businessmen immediately crouched down, fearing that something has happened. One was shouting, "The emergency lights! Turn on the emergency lights!"

"What's going on?!" shouted the other as he turned on the emergency lights. Standing in the catwalk were the Black Knights.

"Y-you're!" the businessmen were shocked.

"The Black Knights!" shouted Kallen as she abruptly stood up in a daze, only to realise that she had been daydreaming yesterday's raid in class, but it was too late. Some of her classmates started laughing at her sleeping in class.

"Kallen, I know you are sick most of the time, but please pay more attention in the limited amount of time that you're in class." chided Miss Danielle.

"I'm sorry about it ma'am, it won't happen again!" promised Kallen as she sat back down.

(During lunch break...)

"Kallen, it's not like you to sleep in class like that!" remarked Shirley as she munched on her sandwich.

"Well, you know..." began Kallen, as she desperately tried thinking of an excuse.

"Why not take some lessons from Lelouch? He is the master of sleeping in class." suggested Rivalz, gesturing at Lelouch, who was sleeping with one of his hands holding up his head, making it seem like he wasn't sleeping.

"Lelouch is asleep right now?" _Right, Lelouch. I need to ask him something without revealing my hand, lest my suspicions turn out to be false._

"Yep. He sleeps whenever the class is too boring, or when he stayed up late the night before, though nowadays he's been sleeping in nearly half of his classes. I wonder what's he up to."

"Stop!" screamed Lelouch, suddenly being jarred awake, before realising that he was safely in class, with everyone staring at him.

"Apologies for disturbing everyone. I'm currently feeling a bit under the weather at the moment. Forgive me." said Lelouch as he exited the classroom.

(Meanwhile...)

"Cornelia, our forces in Europe really need your support." said Prince Schneizel over video conferencing. "The EU's starting a renewed offensive along the El Alamein, and our current forces stationed there are unable to hold the line with their current strength, while the majority of our forces have been stuck in combat with Narva, with the W-0 unit. With your genius abilities, we could easily hold the ground against them."

"I heard you, Prime Minister, but I stand firm on my decision to turn down your request, as Area 11 is in need of critical need for peace and stability, mostly as a result of the famed terrorist Zero and his Black Knights. I want to solidify domestic affairs and then promote this place as a model Area. For that, wiping out terrorist organisations is a priority, along with the curbing the rampant use of drugs. I wish to stay to resolve these local issues before I'm willing to move anywhere else."

"Hmm...okay then. May Area 11 prosper in your care, Cornelia." replied Prince Schneizel curtly before cutting the connection. Cornelia sank into her chair, exhausted by the tense interaction with Schneizel. _Schneizel is definitely not happy that I'm staying put here in Area 11. But I will not go away, not until I have brought Zero to justice personally._

A knock on the door soon broke Cornelia's thoughts. "State your name and purpose." called out Cornelia.

"Sister, do you always have to be this formal?" came a soft-spoken voice that Cornelia immediately recognised to be Euphemia's.

"Oh, Euphy. Come on in, and take a seat." Cornelia immediately softened up. She was previously mad at Euphy for disobeying her orders to stay inside the Viceroy's palace, but seeing the trauma her sister had to endure at the hotel hijacking moved her to treat Euphy with gentle care. "You want to talk to me about something?"

"Sister, about the Black Knights, what are you going to do about them?" asked Euphemia.

"They killed our mother, I'll never forgive them for that! However, I'm currently hearing reports of them weeding out people who abuse their powers. For that, I'll let them swim a while longer. I owe them that much for saving you. But Zero will still have to face justice for the murder of our mother." said Cornelia harshly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes sister, I got you. This is the part where I keep wondering. Why would Zero decide to attempt to kill you when he spared Clovis? It doesn't just make any sense." asked Euphemia.

"Zero said something about my family heritage or bloodline something like that." replied Cornelia. "But our mother was a commoner like her parents before her, I don't see what is wrong...although he did mention a name. Arthur Lamoraque, I think. It may be worth checking it up what's his history." Cornelia logged onto her desktop computer's internet and typed the search words "Arthur Lamoraque" into the Google search engine. Almost immediately, the search returned some results, but were all what does the name Arthur Lamoraque mean.

"Looks like there's a single entry on him." said Cornelia.

At the same time, Cornelia's search triggered an alarm.

"My Lord, someone has been searching for Arthur Lamoraque." reported an monitor. "The IP address is scrambled, using military grade encryption. But that's no problem for us."

"Who in the right mind would be searching for an ancient disgraced exile?" said a man with long purple hair that covered one of his eyes. "Anyway, whose encryption are they using? Chinese Federation? EU?"

"My Lord, therein lies the problem. It's neither Chinese Federation nor the EU. It's ours. More specifically, the search came from the Viceroy Palace in Area 11."

"Cornelia's territory? I see. Keep monitoring the situation. I want every single action recorded. We cannot have any more leaks of information ever since Lady Marianne went rogue. Grandmaster V.V. will not tolerate it."

"Yes My Lord."

Back in Cornelia's office, Cornelia and Euphemia read the single entry, listed on Eolas, the top free-content internet encyclopedia.

"Arthur von Lamoraque, a historical ghost of whom have great influence on the founding of our nation but all known records of him were wiped out, apart from his early history. A renowned hunter and warrior, he was one of the five great generals that led the victory in defending the British Isles from the Roman Empire alongside future Celtic super-king Alwin I. Born in Carlisle, the capital of Cumbria, or North Lancashire as it is called today, a chance encounter with Aldwin I of the neighbouring Brigantes made them fast friends, as they frequently hunted together and shared their spoils equally amongst each other. Eventually, when Alwin rose up against Emperor Claudius, the then ruler of the Roman Empire by then, he stood by the king's side as one of his generals. They even married each other's sisters, thus making Arthur royalty by marriage." narrated Cornelia as she read the words displayed on the screen. _If he was part of royalty, then why did mother began her life as a commoner?_

"However, soon after Alwin had been crowned as Celtic super-king for driving out the Romans, on Alwin's quest to Scotland to slay the Great Destroyer, one of the three Vile Levis, a large rift drove apart the two best friends. It was unclear what was it that caused the rift, but things were never the same anymore. The two friends constantly fought, be it on ruling policy, or private matters. This continued until Arthur was eventually exiled from the Celtic government for treason. Soon after, Arthur Lamoraque was never heard of again and all traces of his existence were decreed to be wiped out on the orders of Alwin. No one ever saw or heard about him ever again, becoming a myth." said Cornelia. "So what about Arthur that Zero alluded to, that we are cursed? Furthermore, are even related to him in the first place?"

Suddenly, a pop-up window appeared, displaying the message: 'Do you wish to find out?', with the yes and no buttons below.

"I thought I turned on pop-up blocker? Why did this show up?" wondered Cornelia. "Anyway let's see where this goes."

Upon clicking yes, two PDF files was downloaded. Cornelia opened the first file to see what it contained. What she saw surprised her and Euphemia.

The file was a chart of names, and not just any names. It was the family chart of her entire family from Arthur Lamoraque all the way down to her and Euphemia's generation, with all the names included, reproduced with startling accuracy, that Cornelia could only conclude the information was reliable.

"Oh my god." mouthed Euphemia. "It's true after all."

"Let me see what's in the second file."

The second PDF file, initially wasn't much at first. It was someone's journal scanned into a PDF format, but the writing and the yellowed pages obviously showed that it was very old indeed. Closely reading the document made Cornelia realise that the document was in fact, a scanned version of Arthur's journal. The journal detailed how they slew the Great Destroyer and the aftermath. What drew Euphemia's attention was the line writing about how one of his descendants have been cursed to become the Great Destroyer's sacrifice while the rest will be subjugated into his service when the red sun attempts to rise from the ashes.

"Sister, look! At this line where it says, 'The Great Destroyer has been destroyed…', his bloodline will be cursed to serve him in future." exclaimed Euphemia.

"I see. So what? An evil ancient monster will come and force us to serve him? I dismiss that ridiculous claim. We're living in the 21st Century, not the ancient times." explained Cornelia. "I'm sure with our technology, we can beat him. Come on, he was beaten by two young men last time. A full platoon of Knightmare frames would destroy him in an instant."

"Maybe, but you won't know what it can do. Anyway, what does all this have to relate to Zero?" asked Euphemia.

"I don't know, but I intend to capture and interrogate him." said Cornelia. "Then he can face the music for all he has done. Anyway, I need to get back to work. Mac!"

"Yes Your Highness?" answered one of the guards standing outside, marching swiftly into Cornelia's office.

"Mac, see her out will you? And see to it that I'm not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency for the next 3 hours."

"Yes Your Highness! It will be done. Princess Euphemia, I'll be escorting you out."

 _Now, time to review on what happened in Saitama and make sure these mistakes are not to be repeated in our next encounter,_ thought Cornelia as she walked towards the curtains and closed them shut so that she could work away from any prying eyes.

(At the same time, somewhere unknown…)

"Hmm..I see." remarked the purple-haired man. "Save a copy of the downloaded file and when there's another transmission like this again, trace to find out where they are sending such classified information from."

"Yes My Lord. Could it have been Lady Marianne?"

"Might be, but we need to keep our minds open, for it could be anyone."

"Yes My Lord."

"Man…living a double life sure is tough though," muttered Kallen as she stumbled into the student council meeting room, yawning from the lack of sleep.

"Come on Suzaku!"came a voice. "Hold him down will you!"

"Oi Suzaku! Cut it out already!" retorted Lelouch. "Stop it! I demand that you stop!"

"Sorry Lelouch, but this is the president's orders." replied Suzaku.

"Yeah, as if you're not enjoying this as well. Your face betrayed you. You're laughing at me!" exclaimed Lelouch, was tied to chair while Shirley, Rivalz, Suzaku and Milly, all dressed up in strange animal costumes, tried to apply makeup to him. "Quit struggling Lelouch!" said Shirley, in an attempt to persuade him to stop struggling.

"Good afternoon, meow!" Milly greeted Kallen upon noticing her presence.

"Afternoon...but what's all this?" asked Kallen.

"Didn't we mention this before, that due to the upcoming midterms, we're handing out welfare packs to each and every student to encourage them to work hard before we finally hand our positions over to our juniors." explained Rivalz.

"I see. I must have forgotten about it."

"We've gotten one suit ready for you as well!" chirped Shirley, pointing towards the rack, which hung a few animal costumes. "It's right over there! Don't you worry about the size though, it is quite spacious inside, sos it should be okay."

"Wait what?! I'm changing into one of those costumes as well?!"

"Kallen doesn't need one," remarked Lelouch. "You're wearing a mask already, aren't you?"

 _What?_ wondered Kallen, _Can he actually see through me? Calm down Kallen, I'm sure he's trying to get on my nerves, this has to be some stupid comment of his._

"Yeah, and you're a riot. Why don't you go on television then? I'd bet you'd be extremely popular." retorted Kallen.

"What do you think, Ms. TV star?" asked Rivalz, turning to Shirley.

"Would you quit joking about that?! It's been a huge pain in the ass since all that!" complained Shirley. "We get followed day and night with people trying ask us questions. Even in the bath as well! We haven't been able to leave school for a week already!"

"Not that I feel for you, but I don't see why that means we can't leave school either!" lamented Rivalz.

"Hmpf! That's the price of friendship that we all have to pay!" explained Milly. " 'We ask not the same day of birth, but the same day of death together.' From 'The Romance of the Three Kingdoms'."

"Is that you're idea of a proposal?"

"It's me saying that we all share the suffering."

"Man, she's mean!" muttered Rivalz, "Don't you think so Suzaku?"

"No, I'm just glad that we could be together like this." said Suzaku, with tears welling up.

"What's wrong with you? This place is supposed to be for us to unwind and relax, you know!" said Rivalz, grabbing Suzaku with an arm choke and playfully pinned him to the ground, which others laughed at the sight of Suzaku pinned on the ground in an awkward position.

"But still, that's what we like about Suzaku though." remarked Shirley.

"Yeah, although sometimes he can be a bit dense at times like this." agreed Milly.

Kallen, still standing at the entrance of the meeting room, thought to herself, _That's right, I managed to save lives. Ever since our spectacular introduction at the hoteljacking, the Black Knights have taken the world by storm. Just as Zero said in his proclamation, the Black Knights have proven to be allies of the weak, attacking terrorists who get civilians involved, soldiers who abuse their authority and position, and even corrupt politicians. Greedy corporations and criminal syndicates who take advantage of the people are also targeted as well. Any form of evil that wasn't judged by the law was punished by us. In the blink of an eye, we'd become heroes in the eyes of the public. Our supporters grew in size and funding and supplies were given to us through anonymous donations. Our organisation grew day by day, with more and more people joining our ranks. Of course, this wasn't something people admitted to publicly, as our leader was the one who killed Empress Victoria. No one in the Black Knights understood why he had killed her, seeing that she was one of the very few royals that cared about Numbers, as the one who led the implementation of the 'Honorary Britannian' system. Also, many comrades in our organisation wished to know who he really is, myself included. But I have a feeling that if we pressed him on this issue, he'd disappear. And without him, I don't think we stand a chance against the Britannians...I mean, we were almost nothing before he took over. Our supplies were running short, we were losing people to desertion and carelessness, and our morale was at the lowest when Naoto got killed._

"Kallen watch out!" shouted Tamaki, slamming Kallen's Sutherland out of the way, breaking Kallen train of thought. A rocket flew by both their Sutherlands, slamming into the wall behind them.

"Tch. In a closed environment like this, they still are willing to use bazookas?" muttered Kallen.

"I guess they're getting desperate, seeing as to how we're systematically shutting down their entire business." remarked Tamaki, swiftly taking out one of the enemy Knightmares with a shot from an OTO Melara 57mm shotgun. "The balance on this was so good, that I somehow feel like I'm playing a shooter game on easy!"

"Good thing Zero is able to procure some top-notch Knightmare weaponry, otherwise I think we're a goner already." replied Kallen, throwing GCS's M1108 anti-tank dagger into one of the enemy Knightmares, which exploded shortly after it embedded deep into the Knightmare armour, taking out the surrounding Knightmares in the explosion. "I wonder where he got them from?"

"I wonder about that too, but I don't think it's wise to ask him about where he got it from." said Sugiyama, sniping the last remaining Knightmare that tried to flee with his BAE Systems 57mm sniper rifle. "Though I heard he got it from a sympathizer with the Empire."

"We surrender!" announced one of the remaining men, with all of the remaining men dropping their weapons and raised their hands in surrender.

"Good job my Knightmare Corps. My infanteers, detain them!" announced Zero over the radio, broadcasting to everyone over a speaker. Swiftly, the Black Knights' Alpha Infantry Squad rushed forward, with them bearing their brand new rifles which were looted from a supply train meant for the White Warriors, a PMC set up by Clovis la Britannia as a front to constantly supply the Black Knights with the best weapons from Britannia, including some prototype Knightmare weapons.

Despite getting the best weapons, the Black Knights were far from a proper fighting force, only getting by relying on their leader's plans. As they soon found out that their individual fighting skills were not up to par, when the mafia decided to change their mind and hit the foot soldiers with everything they got.

"Knightmare Corps, support the infanteers with suppressive fire! Use only the 25mm anti-personnel machine gun to engage the targets!" shouted a frantic Zero over the possibility of sustaining heavy losses, having been caught by surprise by the ferocity in which the mafia struck back despite being cornered.

"Roger." Kallen, Sugiyama, Tamaki instantly acknowledged and began to lay suppressive fire for the infantry. The tide of the battle soon turned to their side and with the last mafia member down dead, could the Black Knights finally relax. They had won, but at what cost? A total of 7 lives were lost out of a total of the 16 men squad.

(Hours later...)

"What the hell did you think you're doing?!" shouted Tamaki, slamming his fist at the wall. "Lives were lost tonight in what is supposed to be an easy operation! We still haven't forgotten what you did in our last campaign to help the Yamato Alliance. Sure, we saved them, but a lot of good soldiers were lost in your vendetta against the Viceroy and her mother!"

"Stop it Tamaki. You shouting about our losses today won't get us anywhere." said Ohgi, who was leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "You understand that the moment we decided to form the resistance is the moment when we decided some of us will have to die right? Or do you think we will defeat Britannia with no losses to our side."

"But-" retorted Tamaki.

"Enough! Shinichiro Tamaki," said Zero. "You're absolutely right that I'm responsible for the lives that were lost today. However, we need to move on and see how we can improve to reduce the lives lost. Tonight clearly demonstrates that we have a lack of proper training for our members. I'll try to see if I can rectify the problem.

"Okay, I understand." acknowledged Tamaki, stomped off towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing Tamaki," began Zero.

Tamaki turned his head towards Zero. "What is it now?"

"Thank you for your honest feedback, I appreciate it."

(The next day morning…)

"Brother, I hardly see you at home nowadays. Where have you been?" asked Nunnally when Lelouch trudged in the front door.

"I'm sorry for not being at home accompanying you, Nunnally. It's just that I need to submit my proposal for my final year project this week. You know, the one about my research into the process of annihilation."

"I see. Well...keep up the good work you're putting in!"

"Thank you for your encouragement, Nunnally."

(Elsewhere, in the council meeting room...)

 _"Are you alright?"_ Nina recalled what Princess Euphemia said to her during the hotel-jacking, as she worked hard on her own final-year project regarding the interactions between Uranium 235 and Sakuradite. _The first person who cared about my own existence. Not even my parents cared about me in such a self-sacrificial way, always busy at work, preferring to leave me alone or in the care of babysitters. Princess Euphemia..._

(Deep inside the Narita Mountains…)

""I don't get it, why are the masses helping those who saved Princess Euphemia?" complained Kosetsu Urabe.

"Even Kyoto are backing them by sending in Knightmares and the Guren Mk II." mentioned Ryoga Senba.

"To those wannabe Robin Hoods?" scoffed Shogo Asahina.

"They're not even part of the resistance! Their killing of Lt. Colonel Kusakabe was a clear signal of their actions!" argued Nagisa Chiba. "We cannot let things stand as they are now."

"Hmm…" murmured Kyoshiro Todoh, deep in thought.

(Later in the day...)

"Mistress Kallen! Mistress Kallen!" came her birth mother's voice. _What is it this time?_ thought Kallen as she stepped out of her room. "You have a visitor waiting for you at the door!"

"Ms President?" asked Kallen, surprised at the sudden visit of the council president.

"I just wanted to give you something." replied Milly.

"Where should I show her to mistress? The parlor, or perhaps the-" said her birth mother.

"To my room."

"As you wish."

"Oh. When I heard that you have a visitor, I was certain it would be a boy." came a condescending voice that Kallen knew all too well. Her step-mother, or her 'real' mother, as listed on her birth certificate. "Out all night and missing school, you're lucky your father is in the homeland. I mean, there's no fighting one's blood after all, am I right?"

"You're the one that is enjoying dad's absence, aren't you?! Seeking all the young men to accompany you all because father lost interest in you, am I right?"

"You wench. H-how did you...why you-" cursed Mrs Stadfeld.

"Crash!" as something broke behind Kallen's back. She turned around and witnessed her mother sprawled on the floor and picking the pieces of the broken vase that had fallen over.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry about it Mistress!" said Kallen's birth mother.

"What is wrong with you?!" shouted Mrs Stadtfeld, angry over the breaking of household furniture.

"Forgive my Mistress! Forgive me!" said Kallen's birth mother.

"Honestly, you're so useless! The only thing you're good at is selling your own body!" berated Mrs Stadtfeld as Kallen looked on the unfair treatment of her birth mother but unable to do anything.

(A while later, in Kallen's room…)

"Quite a complicated home life you have there." commented Milly.

"What is it you wanted to give me?" said Kallen, cutting immediately to the chase.

"Oh, my grandfather asked me to give you this." said Milly, taking out a large A4 size envelope with the school's logo branded on it.

"The school principal?" wondered Kallen, surprised.

"Your school transcripts since middle school." replied Milly. "I thought it's best not to give them to you at school, in the presence of prying eyes."

"You knew then, about my secret, do you?" asked Kallen. "That I'm a Britannian-Eleven half breed."

"Unfortunately yes."

"The Britannian woman you saw earlier was my stepmother. She couldn't bear children, so my father decided to seek out other women. However, they were unable to divorce due to financial reasons, which is why they live separated now. My real mother was that idiot maid that knocked over the vase." explained Kallen.

"Ah, I see."

"My mother's such a fool. At the end of her quest for love, she is just treated like a servant, a one-night stand that just conveniently produced a heir to be discarded with. She doesn't have any real skills, and no matter how much my mother and the other servants insult her, all she does is quietly laugh along with them like it's nothing." lamented Kallen. "She didn't specifically have to work in this house, did she? All she's doing is clinging onto some old lover!"

"You really hate on your mother, don't you?" asked Milly.

"She just depresses me. I mean, how can she take all of the abuse like its nothing and do nothing about it?"

"My my, how heavy this conversation has turned out to be! Imagine it, the wife, the daughter, and the other woman all living together in the same house." remarked Milly.

"No, it's not like that. We all can have a three square meals and a roof over our heads for free. The situation here isn't that...unbearable, most of the time that is." said Kallen as she poured tea for Milly.

"Still, while some things you can bear the burden of on your own, when you pile all of them up, they will eventually break you. But anyway, rest assured that your secret is safe with me. I know I like to know other people's secrets, but I have no interest in telling anyone else about it." assured Milly as she sipped her tea.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Kallen's birth mother opened a drawer in her room in the basement with shaking hands, and reached for the syringe that she's been using for the past few days. _Set me free from this misery..._

(A few days later, in the council meeting room...)

"I can't believe you teared up yesterday. How embarrassing!" remarked Lelouch, as he sat reading the newspaper, reading up on what has been reported regarding the Black Knights' moves.

"Call it me being honest. Ow-" replied Suzaku, accidentally cutting himself while cutting cardboard.

"Well...it was a good thing that the Black Knights were there to save them." remarked Lelouch.

"Well...if they wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined up with the police force. Why don't they go and do that?" wondered Suzaku.

"Probably because they don't think that the police can do it. I can see where they're coming from, with the inefficiency of our police force." replied Lelouch.

"The police may not be performing up to standard right now, but they could have at least evoked change from within to improve them for the better." argued Suzaku.

"And in the process of doing so, they get all tangled up with the red tape and bureaucracy. Not to mention that they could be tainted by the culture and ultimately lose sight of what they joined the police force for, instead becoming one of them. Becoming unscrupulous and prejudiced." retorted Lelouch.

"They can only say such things if they at least make the effort to change the system from within!" asserted Suzaku. "As long as they don't, all their talk is just self-righteous posturing!"

"Oh, you think that they could even get in the first place? Mind you, the majority of the Black Knights were previously Japanese resistance fighters. There's no way they would be able to join the police force with that kind of background. You can't even get to become an honorary Britannian, let alone become a police officer." countered Lelouch.

"Even still, it's all self-righteous banter! What constitutes as evil in their eyes?! What kind of moral standards are they using?! It's nothing but one-sided self gratification!" concluded Suzaku.

Lelouch tried to think of a counterargument, but suddenly, the door opened, and Shirley stepped in.

"Oh? Just you two?" ask Shirley. Almost at the same time, Suzaku got out of his seat.

"Well Lelouch, I wish we could continue our conversation, but I've got to go back to the base. See you later. You too Shirley." said Suzaku before he left the room.

"Oh. See you!" said Shirley, while Lelouch stared at the departure of Suzaku with a bored expression. _When will he ever learn?_

Upon the departure of Suzaku, Shirley turned and faced Lelouch, slowly approaching him, with her hands balled into fists, in a vain attempt to stem her nervousness.

"So Lulu,...I was wondering...if you had the time,...maybe we could go-" began Shirley, but she was being ignored by Lelouch.

"He said he had to go back to the base. 'Go back'...I see now. So that's where you think you belong, Suzaku…" murmured Lelouch.

(Hours later…)

"Refrain?" said Kallen, leaning over the railing overlooking the shops lining the streets.

 _"Yes. It's a psychotropic drug, aimed at making you feel like you're reliving the past again."_ explained Ohgi. _"We ran by the drug we retrieved from the mafia to our contact at Einstein Laboratories, and he kindly graced us with his report."_

"Sounds like it's a hot seller, especially with the Japanese." remarked Kallen.

 _"Yeah...who doesn't gets nostalgic of the days before Britannia occupied Japan."_ commented Ohgi. _"This stuff is specifically targeted at the Japanese, won't be too surprised if it's the current administration funding all of these efforts. I mean, it's quite powerful. We caught some of our own men taking it as well. Anyway, we can't ignore it. Once we find out where their main operations are, we'll move in."_

"We're already getting more and more supplies and I heard more and more people are willing to join us." stated Kallen. "We sure are popular, aren't we?"

 _"Well, we're the knights of justice fighting injustice after all. I'll contact you once we have the location of their main base of operations. Goodbye."_ said Ohgi as he hung up.

"Come on, Eleven! Say something!" came a nearby voice that caught Kallen's attention. She turned her head, seeing a couple of Britannian punks surrounding an Eleven kneeling on the floor. One of the punks even had his foot pressed on the shoulder of the Eleven.

"Come on, apologise! I said apologise!" shouted the punk who had his foot on the shoulder of the Eleven as he kicked him. The scene caught everyone's attention but immediately upon witnessing it, they decided not to butt in.

"Bowing and apologising is what you Elevens do best right?" continued the punk.

"Eleven." muttered Kallen, displeased. She decided to approach the punks, but before she could take another step, someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Lelouch?" said Kallen, as she saw her classmate.

"There's five of them. You could never win." commented Lelouch.

"So I should just ignore it?" asked Kallen angrily.

"Look carefully at the Eleven they're beating up." replied Lelouch. Kallen turned her head and looked hard at the Eleven being beaten up.

"Suppose we help him win, and if he manages to. Starting tomorrow, he won't be able to sell a single thing tomorrow. He decided on his own to become a slave to the Britannians. That's the price for working in the settlement. A sad reality indeed." explained Lelouch.

"But even so-"retorted Kallen.

"You got a problem over there?" asked one of the punks, who were all tired of beating up the Eleven and seeking new targets. "Feeling sorry for that Eleven?"

"Nah, they want in on the action, don't they?" replied another of the punks.

"Hardly," replied Lelouch. "But you're tired of bullying people now, aren't you?" said Lelouch as he activated his Geass.

"Yeah, I guess bullying others lost its luster. Wanna go to the arcade guys?" asked one of the punks.

"I got no cash!" replied another as they all walked away. Kallen watched in astonishment as the potentially tense situation got quickly defused.

"Easily bored, aren't they?" asked Lelouch.

With the punks gone, Kallen rushed to the Eleven lying sprawled on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Kallen. The Eleven sat up and took notice of what Kallen was wearing.

"A Britannian student!" the Eleven was shocked. "Wh-what can I get for you? How about a nice California Dog?"

"Is this your boyfriend?" asked the Eleven, looking at Lelouch, who was staring with disdain at the Eleven. "I'd be glad to get something for him too! I have ice cream too, if you like."

(A while later...)

"In a way, Area 11 is better compared to the old Japan." said Lelouch. "Thanks to it being brought under Britannian rule, it enjoys privileges that were previous impossible. Its defence and economic affairs have stabilised. Elevens can even get full citizenship under the Honorary Britannian system, that is if they follow the right legal procedures and are of the background that is favoured by the Holy Britannian Empire. Beyond that, it's only a matter of pride."

"And?" asked Kallen. "Knowing all of it, what does the great Lelouch Lamperouge think about it? What will do in this situation?"

"Nothing, really. There's nothing that I can really do."

"You know, you are quite smart, but you don't seem to be doing much using them?" remarked Kallen. "Shirley's been sighing all about it, saying how smart you are but never making an effort at anything."

"That's why I don't do anything. I go with the flow as Lelouch Lamperouge, choosing the option that will give me the most benefits out of it, even if others see me as lowly and despicable. That Eleven understands that fact with his identity, he could live a better life as long as he bows his head to the Britannians..."

"Slap!" Kallen's palm smacked Lelouch in the face. "You think you're so damned cool, don't you?! Playing the role of the critic as you view from the side?! I was a fool to expect anything more from you. I honestly thought you're a better man than this!"

"Yes, you're a fool, for not letting me finish talking." argued Lelouch. "Regarding the Eleven's situation earlier, is it ultimately the better? Within a confined way of thinking yes, that Eleven will have his future assured as long as he maintains this attitude. Nevertheless, your simple-minded rehash of the argument that he could only resist or bow to Britannians without consideration a middle way. Could he bow to Britannians by day, and resist Britannians by night without being caught? A very simple solution to that was to wear a mask then, to hide from the fact that he's a resistance member and go to work by day without anyone recognising him. The world is not quite simple always as black and white you know. I wish you consider all factors before making a judgement. Well, thank you for your company today and...goodbye."

"And...whatever I said earlier is not hypothetical, you know." added Lelouch, before walking off. "He's a part of the Black Knights."

"Wait!" shouted Kallen, chasing after Lelouch. "Wh-how did you know that's he's part of them?"

"Well, I screen the people who are signing up to join." replied Lelouch. "That reminds me, aren't you in it as well?" asked Lelouch, with narrowed eyes. "So don't you dare lecture me on not doing anything."

(At the same time, inside Kewell's bar...)

"Sorry to bring up the Orange thing from before, but I need to know this." said Kewell. "So you confirm that you couldn't remember anything from when Suzaku Kururugi was taken from us?"

"Yup." replied Jeremiah as he sipped on his glass of scotch. "But I don't expect you to believe me."

"No, it's just I found it strange, as during the Saitama incident, there were two recon soldiers who encountered the same thing which happened to them. Memory loss." remarked Kewell.

"What?" exclaimed Jeremiah, almost dropping his glass. "Fill me in on the exact details!"

"These two soldiers lost their memories shortly after the battle started, and after a few moments later, they reappeared just outside the command post. Their commanding officer claimed that he was given the virus that wreaked havoc on our systems from the two men, but they denied ever seeing their commanding officer during the whole operation. The only conclusion I could draw from this is that they too suffered from memory loss." recounted Kewell.

"You sure they're not some soldiers that infiltrated their way into the Britannian Army?" asked Jeremiah.

"I'm quite positive. These soldiers were purebred Britannian, with no reason to betray the nation." replied Kewell.

"Then we need to find out how are the terrorists doing this then." said Jeremiah.

(A few nights later, in front of a seemingly empty warehouse...)

"What the hell is Zero thinking, getting us to perform the job of the police?" asked Ishida Byakko, an ex-member of the the Yamato Alliance who joined the Black Knights. "After all his talk about bringing down Britannia?

"I'm sure Zero has a plan. Still, it doesn't feel bad for having people grateful towards us." replied Sugiyama.

"Yeah, I know we're totally heroes on the Internet." acknowledged Ishida.

 _"There's the signal from Zero!"_ exclaimed Tamaki over the radio.

"How did he get in?" wondered Ishida.

"Using whatever trick he always uses." answered Sugiyama. "It's best if you don't ask him how he does it."

(Inside the warehouse…)

"You finished packing the stuff for Nagoya?"

"Yes. It's nice and safe inside the settlement already."

Suddenly, the doors to the warehouse exploded as a result of a breaching charge. Knightmares painted black with light grey accents rushed in, followed by infantry troops.

"The Black Knights are here!" shouted Tamaki with the in-built speakers on his Knightmare, as he began to gun down the people who are involved in the operation with his anti-personnel machine gun.

"Intruders! Intruders!" shouted the retreating members of the mafia as they retreated to their arms lockers. Some of the mafia had already retrieved their arms and begun firing back. However, their efforts were immediately suppressed by the anti-personnel machine guns on the Knightmare.

"Ah! Knightmare!" shouted one of the mafia members.

"Screw this!" said another, backing off and running.

The three Knightmares swiftly dived deep inside the warehouse, quickly taking care of any remaining resistance before the ordinary troops moved in, as part of Zero's temporary plan to compensate for his troops lack of abilities.

"What did Zero do to these Sutherlands," said Kallen, in one of the modified Sutherlands. "The balance and agility of these Sutherlands is almost like a human being's movements, just like...that white Knightmare." _Did he get the control program from them?_

In front of Kallen's Sutherland, the shutter of the warehouse closed shut, but Kallen didn't care, crashing straight through it, tearing a hole in the shutter like it was paper. Inside the inner warehouse was dark, so in response, Kallen turned on the night vision. The Factsphere of the Sutherland emerged, scanning the surroundings.

"Japan! Japan!" came a voice that caught Kallen's attention. She checked the side of the screen and was immediately horrified. Japanese were everywhere, all apparently high on Refrain, reminiscing the past like it is some bad joke.

"Yes! I'm getting married next month!"

"I'm getting promoted! Finally, I'm posted to the Paris office!"

"You'll go with me to see the fireworks next week, won't you?"

"Leave everything to us! Our technology is the best in the world!"

"Refrain," muttered Kallen, disgusted by what the drug could do.

"I'm all set! I'm studying abroad!"

 _When you pile all of them up, they will eventually break you._ thought back Kallen as she remembered what Milly told her.

"That's right, which is why I'm-" muttered Kallen, before another voice was caught by the external auditory sensors.

"Careful! It's dangerous to run like that!" the Factsphere caught a familiar voice that Kallen knew very well, but didn't expect her to be at such a place. Kallen scanned her surroundings, catching a glimpse of her mother appear on the screen.

"Mother?!"

Suddenly, Kallen's mother tripped, and Kallen instinctively guided her Knightmare's hands to catch her.

"Naoto, really! You have to keep an eye on Kallen!"

Kallen cringed at what her mother said, after knowing that her mother is a drug addict.

"How weak of a woman are you?!" muttered Kallen, as she tried to hold back her emotions. "You gave in to the Britannians, to a man, and now to drugs?! Brother's gone! Just stop all of this!"

Suddenly, the screens inside the cockpit flashed white, as the Factsphere was overloaded with a flash bang. Moments later, the Sutherland's right arm joint exploded, after a quick burst from the 40mm Britannian standard issue Knightmare rifle.

Surprised by the sudden gunfire, Kallen turned her Knightmare in response to see who's been firing on her. _Knight Police?!_

Kallen quickly shifted her Knightmare to find some cover, with the Knight Police giving chase. Meanwhile, Zero led the normal troops into the inner warehouse.

"Isn't that a police unit?" wondered Ohgi, taking note of the unique markings and the colour scheme of the Knightmare.

"They're working with the police?! Tamaki, back Kallen up!" shouted Sugiyama into the radio.

 _"Roger!"_ Tamaki's Knightmare started chasing the enemy Knightmare.

Zero stood there, his face expressionless, but underneath the mask his emotions boiled. _Corrupted filth!_

Kallen's Knightmare was frantically dodging the rounds being fired at it while carrying the comatose body of her mother, who had passed out from the use of Refrain. A few shots chinked at its armour, but none hit the joints. Upon reaching the end of the aisle, Kallen deftly turned the Knightmare around, using her anti-personnel machine gun to fire back at the enemy. The machine gun wasn't designed to penetrate Knightmare armour, but did its job at providing suppressive fire, as the enemy Knightmare stopped firing and made attempts to dodge while Kallen's Knightmare moved to the next aisle. Behind was Tamaki, who wasn't much help either, as he was scared of hitting Kallen's Knightmare.

However, upon realising the rounds were too small to penetrate the Knightmare, the enemy raised its rifle began firing on Kallen's Knightmare before it was able to move to the next aisle. A few shots hit the waist and penetrated the armour, where the energy filler and Yggdrasil drive is located.

Kallen wanted to fire back, but with her remaining arm occupied by her mother, she was unable to. She then hastily made a decision. "You're in the way!" shouted Kallen as she moved to throw her mother aside. But at the last moment, she hesitated.

"Damn it! I don't want you, but why I can't leave you?!" screamed Kallen as she agonised over her sudden hesitation. "I don't want you, but!"

At that very moment, the Knightmare's left knee joint was destroyed by the enemy Knightmare, causing Kallen's Knightmare to crash to the ground. However, the enemy was soon dealt with, with a blast from the shotgun held by Tamaki's Knightmare. The Knight Police collapsed immediately, with its cockpit penetrated full of holes.

Meanwhile, Kallen's mother awoke, standing up faced Kallen's Knightmare. "Kallen, I'm always here for you, like I always have been." _That's why...that's why you stayed working in the house?! For me?! You fool! No...the real fool was me._

 _"Kallen! Are you alright? Kallen!"_ came Ohgi's voice over the radio.

"I'm alright Ohgi." Kallen choked out the words, unable to hold back her tears, her guilty conscience for treating her mother that way without understanding her intentions. _The world is not quite simple always as black and white you know._ Kallen remembered earlier what Lelouch said about her habit of looking at things superficially.

"Damn, I hate to admit it, but he was right." admitted Kallen. Meanwhile, Kallen's mother kept rambling on and on.

"I'm so happy for you, Kallen. You can be a Britannian now. Now no one will ever hurt you. You're even free to travel anywhere and do many things." Zero kept quiet, watching Kallen's mother ramble. _That was...her mother?_

C.C., who stood watching the whole proceedings, thought to herself, _False tears bring pain to others. A false smile only brings pain to yourself._

(A few days later...)

"It's an aftereffect of the drug. She can't talk much right now. However, she'll recover eventually given the time." explained the nurse.

"Mother, you got 20 years for drug abuse." said Kallen as she tried to hold back all of her emotions. "Just you wait, I'm working to change things for the better when you come back! I'll make a world where you and I can live normally without any form of prejudice!"

(Inside Lelouch's bedroom...)

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" greeted Clovis's voice.

"Ragnarok."

"Oh. Good afternoon Lelouch, how may I help you? And how did you find my gifts to you? Those weapons didn't come very easily you know."

"They worked brilliantly. I just want an update on how's Knightmare research development going in Britannia."

"Well...research into eighth generation Knightmare frame is well underway. The conglomerate Steiner Konzern are currently developing the transformable flight-capable test prototype Bradford, the traditional weapons company Macmillan Industries are developing the test prototype heavy artillery unit Zetland. Come to think of it, Bradford's first flight is scheduled for today. Once I get my hands on their research data, I'll send them to you."

"I see. Thank you. And thank you for the much needed supplies."

"No problem. I only wished to help my brother out. Goodbye."

"Bye." said Lelouch as he hung up the phone.

"No matter how I look at it, it still looks like an angry son trying to get back his father for neglecting him." remarked C.C. as she laid on his bed with a slice of pizza in one hand.

"You're not totally wrong, but you're not totally correct either. There's a third party driving this." replied Lelouch. "One not of this world."

"Oh. You mean the disembodied god who now speaks whenever he wants to inside your head?" revealed C.C., which elicited a gasp from Lelouch.

"You knew? But how?"

"We share a connection, remember? And I also know what powers he has granted you, and what he wants from you." said C.C.

"You knew my situation completely?" commented Lelouch.

"Yes. I see what you said about being an empty corpse."

"Then there's no hiding it anymore. He died during the invasion of Japan, and I brought him back to life and forced him to become my pawn." said Lelouch(?). "So what will you do about it then, Celeste?"

Soul count: 857


End file.
